Il faut du temps
by FrenchKiwi1994
Summary: L'attirance entre Naomi et Emily est inévitable, incontrôlable. Leur relation semblait facile et logique. Mais Emily Fitch est une jeune fille mystérieuse et pleine de secrets. Naomi saura-t-elle aider Emily à surmonter son passé pour faire face à son présent ? (Univers alternatif, NAOMILY)
1. Chapitre 1 : Que la fête commence

**A/N: **Bonjour tout le monde ! :D

Voici donc ma nouvelle histoire, "_Il faut du temps_". Cette fic sera centrée exclusivement sur le couple Naomily, mais je vous promets de ne pas laisser de côté les autres personnages. Il y aura même l'apparition de quelques personnages des générations 1 et 3. J'ai longtemps hésité pour savoir quel point de vue choisir pour cette histoire, et j'en suis finalement venue à l'idée suivante: le narrateur interne sera Naomi, mais on pourra espérer un changement à partir d'un certain moment. Pour l'instant, j'ai quelques chapitres pré-écrits, mais vous verrez qu'ils sont bien plus longs que ceux de ma fic précédente, ne vous attendez donc pas à voir un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines, puisque je prendrai plus de temps à les écrire. J'ai déjà une trame de fond, et je sais déjà où je veux aller avec cette histoire, mais vos commentaires sont évidemment toujours les bienvenus. Votre opinion en tant que lecteur compte beaucoup pour moi et j'apprécierai beaucoup si vous pouviez me laisser un commentaire en fin de chapitre, pour que je sache si cette histoire vous plaît, vos attentes, etc…

**Rated T **(mais rated M pour certains chapitre. Je préviendrai en début de chapitre.)

**Disclaimer: **Skins ne m'appartient pas. / I do not own Skins.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :)

* * *

**PROLOGUE.**

_"Maman ?" intervint la petite blonde aux boucles dorées._

_"Oui ?"_

_"Est-ce que vous allez divorcer ?" demanda-t-elle, gênée._

_Je fus abasourdie par sa question._

_"Quoi ?" m'exclamai-je. "Où as-tu entendu parler de ça ?"_

_"Les parents de Janice criaient aussi tout le temps à la maison. Et Janice a dit que c'était pour ça qu'ils ont divorcé."_

_"Tu sais ce que veut dire ce mot ?" demandai-je._

_"Non," répondit-elle en secouant la tête. "mais le père de Janice est parti, et il ne revient presque jamais la voir."_

_"Je vais essayer de t'expliquer un peu… Tu te souviens, quand tu étais petite, tu adorais la glace à la framboise. Mais en grandissant, tu t'es rendue compte que tu préférais la glace au chocolat, pas vrai ?"_

_Elle hocha la tête._

_"Hé bien des fois, pour les grandes personnes, c'est un peu pareil. On pense qu'on a fait le bon choix en prenant une glace à la framboise, mais on se rend finalement compte que nos goûts ont changé… Tu comprends ?"_

_"Alors la glace à la framboise c'est Maman ?"_

_"Oui."_

_"Mais alors, qui est la nouvelle glace ? Celle que tu préfères maintenant ?"_

_"Chérie, tu te souviens quel est mon parfum de glace préféré ?"_

_"La vanille !" s'exclama-t-elle, fièrement._

_"Exactement. Et pourquoi ça ?"_

_"Parce que c'était la seule glace que tu mangeais quand Maman était enceinte de moi !"_

_"Oui, exact. Et quel parfum de glace j'ai pris à midi ?"_

_"Vanille ?" dit-elle de façon incertaine._

_"Bien vu. J'ai pris vanille parce que j'ai toujours aimé la vanille. Depuis la toute première cuillère de glace à la vanille que j'ai pris, j'ai su que ce serait les seules glaces que j'aimerai autant. Et c'est pareil avec ta Maman. Je l'aime et même si on ne s'entend pas très bien en ce moment, je n'ai aucune envie de vous quitter. Vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie."_

_"Alors pourquoi les parents de Janice ne vivent plus ensemble ?"_

_"Des fois, certains adultes n'arrivent pas à régler leurs disputes…"_

_"Mais toi et Maman vous y arrivez ?"_

_"Oui. On a toujours su régler nos disputes."_

_"Tu restes ici ce soir, alors ?"_

_"Oui, ma chérie. Je ne compte partir nulle part." dis-je en embrassant son front. "Et maintenant dors. Il est tard et tu as école demain."_

_"Bonne nuit Maman." dit-elle._

_"Bonne nuit." répondis-je. "Je t'aime."_

_En sortant de la chambre, je pris une grande inspiration et restai immobile un moment. Ma fille de sept ans avait remarqué que ses parents ne s'entendaient plus aussi bien qu'avant. Je devais avouer qu'on avait même envisagé le divorce… Bien sûr, cette idée avait très vite été écartée lorsque vint la question de Betty, notre fille. On ne pouvait effectivement pas lui faire subir ce qu'avait enduré sa meilleure amie, Janice. On connaissait bien les parents et la raison de leur divorce plus grave que la nôtre : monsieur Jefferson avait trompé sa femme et ce n'était apparemment pas la première fois. Elle avait donc demandé le divorce il y a de ça presque un an, chose que je conçois totalement. Le mensonge et la tromperie sont les deux choses que je ne tolère absolument pas dans un couple. Les raisons de notre mésentente sont bien moins graves : mon nouveau travail me prend beaucoup de temps et ma femme a du mal avec son propre job de son côté… Résultat, on se voit très peu et on est pas mal sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. Notre vie de couple est quasi-inexistante et il devient de plus en plus dur de le cacher à Betty. Cette fille a une capacité d'observation et de compréhension incroyable._

_Cette discussion avec ma fille me fit alors réaliser à quel point je devais faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent au sein de notre couple. Nos disputes devaient probablement l'atteindre et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la laisser souffrir. Je ne pouvais d'ailleurs pas plus continuer à blesser ma femme de quelque façon qu'il soit. Je l'aimais bien trop pour ça. Malgré tout ce qu'on endurait en ce moment, je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer. Je me mis alors à repenser à toutes ces années passées à ses côtés, en couple avec elle ou pas, heureuse ou malheureuse, et me rendis compte à quel point ma vie avait changé depuis la minute où mon regard avait croisé le sien._

_Je m'assis sur le lit et tentai de me rappeler à quoi ressemblait notre première rencontre, notre premier baiser, nos rires et nos larmes,… Je ne m'endormis pas cependant. Encore maintenue éveillée par la caféine que j'avais avalée durant la journée, je fis un bond dans le temps de plus d'une dizaine d'années, et un sourire s'incrusta sur mon visage._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: **_Que la fête commence._

La sonnerie intempestive de mon réveil résonna sur la table de nuit et je laissai échapper un grognement pour exprimer mon mécontentement. C'était mon premier jour à l'université et cette perspective ne me réjouissait pas du tout. J'ai entendu beaucoup de personnes dire qu'il s'agirait probablement de nos plus belles années, qu'on ferait des rencontres inoubliables, qu'on apprendrait le métier de nos rêves, ou bien encore qu'on finirait par trouver l'âme soeur.

Je n'ai jamais fait d'efforts pour aller vers les autres, je n'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin. Si certaines personnes s'aventuraient à venir me parler, je ne les repoussais pas, mais ils ne restaient jamais à mes côtés bien longtemps. La seule personne que je peux à présent considérer comme un véritable ami, c'est James Cook (il préfère qu'on l'appelle Cook, cela dit). Il y a deux ans de cela, il était venu me parler le jour de la rentrée des classes, dans l'espoir de pouvoir me baiser. J'ai bien évidemment refusé sa demande; non pas parce qu'il n'était pas attirant, mais pour la bonne et simple raison que je savais déjà à l'époque que j'aimais les filles. Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce qu'il réagisse si bien à ma révélation. Depuis ce jour, lui et moi ne nous sommes pas quittés d'une semelle. S'il comptait se bourrer la gueule dans un bar, je l'accompagnais, s'il voulait trouver un coup d'un soir, je venais l'aider,… On était comme frère et soeur. Mais avec tous les bonus de l'amitié qui vont avec.

C'est donc d'un pas lourd que je me rendais à la conférence universitaire qui avait lieux aujourd'hui. J'avais du emménager à Londres et quitter Bristol, là où ma mère et Cook résidaient encore. Je n'y étais que depuis quelques semaines, mais ils me manquaient déjà. C'est dingue de voir à quel point certaines personnes vous sont chères. On ne s'en rend malheureusement compte qu'une fois qu'on est séparé d'eux, malheureusement.

J'entrai dans le hall principal, là où des centaines d'étudiants attendaient déjà. Je m'assis à l'une des seules places non-occupée, et fus surprise lorsqu'une brunette prit la place à côté de moi. Elle était vraiment magnifique; ses yeux étaient d'un bleu des plus pénétrants et ses cheveux formaient des boucles qui lui tombaient parfaitement sur les épaules. Ses vêtements, quant à eux, cassaient son image d'enfant sage : elle portait ce qui semblait être un t-shirt trop grand, lui faisant office de robe, et des collants troués, avec des Doc Martens noires. Un style à la fois vintage et punk-rock qui lui allait à la perfection.

"Ferme la bouche, Campbell." me dit-elle et j'écarquillai les yeux.

Comment connaissait-elle mon prénom ?! Je ne lui avais même pas adressé la parole ! Et j'étais persuadée de ne jamais l'avoir vue auparavant…

"Détends-toi, si je connais ton nom c'est uniquement parce qu'on partagera le même appart."

"Tu es Elizabeth Stonem ?"

"Effy." corrigea-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête et souris quant à la perspective de partager ma chambre avec elle; je redoutais assez le fait d'avoir une colocataire. J'avais peur de ne pas m'entendre à tout point de vue avec elle, mais après avoir échangé à peine quelques mots avec Effy, je fus agréablement surprise de voir qu'on s'entendrait probablement bien. Je ne savais pas exactement comment je pouvais affirmer cela, c'était simplement comme ça que j'envisageais les choses.

Lorsque Doug eut fini son discours (affreusement barbant et truffé de blagues débiles), je suivis Effy vers l'un des bureaux d'informations pour la vie étudiante. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais probablement choisi de retourner dans ma chambre, mais puisque je n'avais pas pour habitude de me faire des amis si facilement, je la suivis sans hésiter.

Une jolie brune au teint mate et aux cheveux bouclés nous accueillies avec le sourire. Elle se présenta comme étant la présidente de l'association étudiants du campus; elle s'occupait principalement des soirées organisées et des aides pour le travail. Après avoir discuté avec Karen (c'était son prénom) pendant près de dix minutes, elle nous invita à la soirée qui devait avoir lieux dans deux jours, pour qu'on puisse rencontrer la majorité des étudiants de première année.

En regagnant la chambre, je m'aperçus qu'Effy et moi n'avions toujours pas échangé un mot de plus. Non pas que le silence qui surplombait l'atmosphère était gênant, mais j'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur elle; cette fille m'intriguait.

"Tu étudies quoi ?" demandai-je.

"La psychologie."

Pourquoi cette révélation ne me choquait pas ? J'avais l'impression que cette fille avait un don psychique, et l'imaginer étudier la psychologie semblait tout à fait naturel pour moi. Elle me posa la même question et je lui répondis que j'étudiais les sciences politiques, dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour opérer un changement conséquent dans ce pays.

On eut la conversation facile pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, pendant qu'on déballait chacune nos affaires. Effy était véritablement une personne très intelligente et parler avec elle était un réel plaisir. Je savais que je ne devais probablement pas me poser la question, car on partageait la même chambre, mais je me demandais si elle tournait à voile ou à vapeur. Durant toutes nos discussions, elle a toujours semblé éviter le sujet épineux des genres, particulièrement lorsqu'elle ne donnait pas de sexe à ses conquêtes, les qualifiant simplement de "personnes".

Cette idée ne fut que très brève, car je savais que je ne devais probablement pas m'attarder sur le sujet. Il serait très mal venu de ma part de lui demander ce genre de choses, et pire encore, commencer à fantasmer sur elle, alors qu'on allait partager la même chambre pendant toute une année.

* * *

C'est donc deux jours plus tard qu'on se retrouva toutes les deux postées devant la maison où avait lieux la fête. Elle avait l'air assez grande pour accueillir au moins une centaine de personnes, et je me sentis tout à coup comme l'une de ces étudiantes de séries américaines clichées.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, je m'aperçus que ma théorie sur le nombre de personnes que pouvait accueillir la maison venait de se vérifier. Il y avait bien plus d'une centaine de personnes et je ne pouvais pas dire si tous les étudiants présents étaient effectivement de notre université, ou s'ils venaient d'un peu partout.

On eut du mal à se faufiler à travers l'amas de personnes pour aller se chercher un verre. J'étais heureuse d'avoir connue Effy, car j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à entrer dans cet immeuble et y rester. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais probablement déjà repartie, car je n'étais pas du genre fêtarde. J'étais allée à quelques fêtes avec Cook évidemment, mais la plupart de nos soirées s'étaient déroulées dans le pub de son oncle, Keith.

Effy me tira pas le bras pour m'obliger à la suivre. Arrivées à la table où étaient entassées toutes les bouteilles d'alcool, la brune prit deux bouteilles, que je supposais être de la vodka et une boisson énergisante, et nous servit à chacune un verre.

"Alors Naomikins," commença-t-elle et je ris car Cook utilisait le même surnom. "tu as déjà repéré des cibles potentielles ?"

"Qui te dit que je ne suis pas déjà casée ?"

"Ne te vexe pas, mais tu n'as absolument pas l'allure d'une fille qui serait en couple. Et même si ça fait à peine deux jours qu'on vit ensemble, j'arrive à très vite cerner les célibataires."

"Je suis célibataire." avouai-je. "Mais je ne fais pas du repérage, ce soir."

"Ne parle pas trop vite, Campbell." dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je souris timidement quant à sa perspicacité et à sa capacité de jugement. Pour quelqu'un de si peu bavard, Effy arrivait à analyser chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait. Bien sûr, je ne la connaissais encore que trop peu, et elle semblait déjà en savoir beaucoup plus sur moi que je n'en savais sur elle. Mais à vrai dire, cette idée ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Soudain je vis s'approcher au milieu de la foule, la brune qui nous avait invité à cette soirée deux jours auparavant. Lorsqu'elle nous vit, elle nous fit un bref signe de la main et un sourire.

"Vous êtes venues !" s'exclama-t-elle, apparemment déjà pas mal alcoolisée.

On acquiesça et elle continua :

"Cette fête est géniale, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ma réponse; oui, il y avait pas mal de monde et la musique n'était pas mauvaise, mais de là à la qualifier de "_géniale_", je n'étais pas très sûre.

"Elle pourrait être encore mieux." dit une voix rauque qui provenait de derrière moi.

Je me retournai et me retrouvai face-à-face avec l'une des plus belles filles que j'avais vue de ma vie. Non, qu'est-ce que je racontais ? _La _plus belle fille que j'avais vue de toute ma vie ! Elle avait des cheveux rouges éclatants et les plus beaux yeux que la terre ait connus. Ils étaient d'un brun si profond que j'avais probablement dû m'y attarder un peu trop longtemps. Sa tenue était assez sobre; elle portait un pantalon d'un rouge plus vif encore que la couleur de ses cheveux, et un t-shirt basique sur lequel était inscrit "_Best memories come from bad ideas_".

On garda le contact visuel un moment (mes yeux étaient véritablement collés à elle et rien ne semblait pouvoir les détacher de son magnifique visage), puis Karen intervint :

"Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes dans ce cas, Fitch ?"

La magnifique inconnue lui sourit et sortit de sa poche un petit sachet contenant des pilules blanches. Karen en prit une et la plaça sur sa langue en se retournant vers Effy. Je fus particulièrement choquée lorsque je vis que les deux brunes s'embrassèrent instantanément pour échanger la pilule d'exta. Non pas que je n'avais jamais assisté à un tel spectacle, mais Karen ne semblait pas avoir ça en elle.

Lorsque je me retournai à nouveau vers la rouquine, je vis qu'elle tenait, entre son pouce et son index, la même gélule blanche. Elle l'approcha légèrement de ma bouche et j'ouvris les lèvres pour qu'elle la place sur ma langue. Je savais ce qui allait alors se passer. Et le simple fait d'imaginer les prochaines secondes me fit avoir la chair de poule.

En un instant, ses lèvres étaient collées aux miennes et je sentis immédiatement sa langue s'y faufiler pour récupérer l'exta. Lorsque je sentis nos deux muscles se toucher, un courant électrique traversa tout mon corps. Je voulais que ses lèvres restent collées aux miennes un moment encore. J'avais envie de la prendre par le bassin et d'enrouler une main autour de son cou. J'aurais aimé la plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser de toutes mes forces. Et j'aurais surtout préféré ne pas l'embrasser simplement pour échanger cette pilule. Mais après tout, c'était mieux que rien, pas vrai ?

Elle se retira et je dus me concentrer pour ne pas m'effondrer sur le sol. C'était comme si elle m'avait privée de toute mon énergie vitale, comme si elle avait absorbée toute la force que j'avais emmagasinée au courant de la journée. Il me fallut un moment avant de retrouver mes esprits et me rendre compte qu'Emily me fixait en souriant, amusée.

"La fête peut enfin commencer." annonça-t-elle.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle sortit de la pièce en se dirigeant vers un autre groupe de personnes, les salua, puis je la perdis de vue. C'était dingue comme un simple baiser avait pu rendre cette soirée incroyablement plus intéressante.

"Elle est pas mal, pas vrai ?" demanda Karen.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. "_Pas mal_" était un euphémisme. Elle était absolument parfaite ! Tellement magnifique qu'on aurait pu douter le fait qu'elle était humaine. Son visage était si resplendissant que j'avais frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque en croisant son regard quelques minutes plus tôt. Et même si nos lèvres ne s'étaient effleurées pendant seulement un très court instant, je pouvais affirmer avec certitude qu'elle embrassait comme une déesse. Alors non, "_pas mal_" ne suffisait pas à la qualifier.

"Oui." répondis-je à contre-coeur.

"Et voilà Katie !" s'exclama Karen en agitant sa main droite en l'air.

Je me retournai à nouveau et aperçus la copie de la fille qui était là quelques secondes plus tôt. "_Copie_" n'était pas le terme exact, à vrai dire… Elle lui ressemblait énormément (à tel point qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait de sa jumelle -et c'était en fait probablement le cas), mais elles étaient différentes à bien des égards. D'abord, _Katie_ portait des vêtements bien plus féminins; t-shirt à manche longue laissant entrevoir la totalité de son ventre et coupant à merveille sa poitrine, et une mini-jupe _très_ courte. Quant à sa coiffure, elle était elle aussi quelque peu différente. La longueur était quasiment la même, mais la teinte était légèrement plus foncée.

"Vous passez une bonne soirée ?" demanda-t-elle alors.

"Oui !" répondit Karen. "Vous avez fait fort cette fois !"

"Attends… C'est chez toi ?" demandai-je, étonnée.

Elle hocha la tête, apparemment fière d'elle.

"On organise toujours une fête en début d'année, et une pour la clôturer."

"Et elles sont toujours réussies !" ajouta Karen.

"Vous êtes étudiantes en quoi ?" nous demanda Katie.

"Psychologie." répondit Effy.

"Mon copain aussi est en psycho cette année ! Et toi ?"

"Je suis en politiques."

"C'est pas vrai !" s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. "Moi aussi ! J'avais peur de me retrouver avec tous les losers de cette fête… À croire que j'ai finalement trouvé des gens sympas avec qui traîner !"

Je ne savais pas exactement si je devais me sentir honorée. Cette fille que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques minutes n'avait pas l'air méchante, bien au contraire, mais je n'aimais pas beaucoup ses manières. Qu'entendait-elle par _losers_ ? À l'entendre, j'aurais plutôt fait partie du genre de personnes avec qui elle n'aurait probablement pas supporté de voir, mais puisqu'il s'agissait de l'organisatrice de cette fête, je fis bonne figure.

"Karen, t'aurais pas Emily, par hasard ?" demanda-t-elle soudain.

"Elle était avec nous juste avant que tu arrives." répondit-elle.

Elle s'appelait donc Emily ? _Emily_… C'était un prénom qui lui allait à la perfection. À y repenser, aucun autre prénom n'aurait pu mieux lui convenir. _Emily._

"Elle est certainement encore en train de se taper la première venue…" rétorqua la jumelle en levant les yeux au ciel. "On se voit plus tard ? Il faut que je la retrouve."

On hocha toutes la tête, puis elle se fraya un chemin pour sortir à son tour de la pièce. Je repensai ensuite à la phrase que venait de dire Katie… Je me demandais si Emily était effectivement du genre à "_se taper la première venue_", ou s'il s'agissait simplement d'une hyperbole employée par sa soeur…

"Elle a l'air sympa." affirma sarcastiquement Effy en buvant le reste de sa vodka.

"Il faut apprendre à la connaître je suppose… Katie a un bon fond. Vous l'apprécierez beaucoup !"

"Comment tu la connais ?" demandai-je.

"Elle sort avec mon frère." répondit Karen. "Faîtes gaffe à Emily par contre… Je sais qu'elle peut paraître angélique sous certains aspects, mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences."

"J'ai cru deviner." répondit Effy en sous-entendant la petite interruption de tout à l'heure.

"Non, je veux dire… Vraiment. Cette fille est une vipère."

Évidemment, la seule et unique personne de cette fête qui semblait véritablement m'intéresser devait être le diable incarné. Je n'ai jamais cru à toutes ces histoires autour des jumelles… Vous savez, ce mythe sur la jumelle maléfique, et l'autre tout à fait normale… Malgré la révélation de Karen, je n'arrivais cependant pas à me la sortir de la tête. Cette fille avait ce quelque chose en plus qui me donnait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Et je savais que ce n'était pas simplement dû au fait qu'elle m'avait embrassée. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas réellement un vrai baiser… Puisque la seule raison pour laquelle ses lèvres s'étaient collées aux miennes était pour récupérer la pilule.

Karen proposa alors d'aller danser dans la pièce à côté, et j'acquiesçai puisqu'Effy semblait elle aussi partante. Il y avait nettement plus de monde dans cet endroit. Il devait s'agir de la plus grande pièce de la maison, et elle était bondée de monde.

Karen dansait frénétiquement tandis qu'Effy bougeait à peine son bassin. Je savais que ma façon de danser était probablement bien moins sexy que la leur, mais l'alcool aidait un peu à se défouler. Je sentis soudain deux mains agripper fermement mes hanches. La sensation n'était pas désagréable, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à danser avec un mec qui ne pensait qu'à baiser.

Je me retournai donc fus extrêmement surprise lorsque je tombai nez-à-nez avec Emily Fitch. Sans décoller ses mains de mon bassin, elle me sourit et mouilla ses lèvres avec sa langue et je sentis soudain la chaleur de mon corps augmenter.

"Je t'ai manqué ?" demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

"Pas vraiment, non…" répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle me sourit à nouveau et ses mains commencèrent soudain à caresser mes côtés de façon sensuelle. Je me laissai alors emporter par la douceur de ses gestes, puis me rappelai ensuite que je ne devrais probablement pas apprécier ce qui était en train de se passer.

_Cette fille est une vipère._

Je me défis soudain de son étreinte et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle me reprit par l'extrémité de mon jean pour me ramener contre elle et même si mon cerveau me disait de ne pas me rapprocher d'elle, mon corps en fit autrement; mes bras s'enroulèrent presque automatiquement autour de son cou et mes doigts s'accrochèrent dans ses cheveux rouge-vif. Elle me serra alors plus fort contre elle jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps se touchent.

Ses lèvres étaient dangereusement proches des miennes et je savais qu'il était déjà trop tard pour faire machine-arrière. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, je fus la première à l'embrasser en faisant le dernier pas qui devait rapprocher nos bouches l'une de l'autre.

Je fus d'autant plus surprise lorsqu'elle m'embrassa en retour, avec cette force et cette passion que j'espérais ressentir. Il ne s'agissait pas cette fois d'un échange d'exta, mais bel et bien de moi, _Naomi Campbell_, embrassant la femme la plus sexy que j'ai jamais rencontrée, _Emily Fitch_.

Lors de la transition entre les deux chansons, j'entendis plusieurs gars nous siffler et aussi sortir des commentaires plutôt déplacés. Je n'en avais cependant pas grand chose à foutre, puisque j'étais en train d'embrasser un canon interplanétaire.

Nos bouches se séparèrent et le contact me manqua instantanément. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres pour goûter encore à cette sensation délicieuse.

"Tu veux aller dans un endroit plus calme ?" dit-elle dans mon oreille tout en caressant mon dos de haut en bas.

Je n'y réfléchis pas à deux fois. C'était a seule chose que j'avais en tête en ce moment-même. Cela ne suffisait pas. J'avais besoin de plus que ce simple baiser. J'avais besoin de ressentir tout son corps contre le mien, j'avais envie de l'entendre hurler mon prénom et j'avais envie d'embrasser chaque partie d'elle.

Je hochai donc la tête et je vis qu'elle jeta ensuite un regard derrière moi; j'en avais presque oublié Karen et Effy. Elles me regardaient toutes les deux, perplexes. Je savais très bien ce que Karen était en train de penser, mais sincèrement, je n'en avais rien à foutre. Qui serait capable de résister à la tornade qu'est Emily Fitch ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Je me retournai donc vers elle, puis elle emboîta le pas en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Je lançai des regards fiers autour de moi, comme pour leur faire comprendre que ce soir, Emily Fitch était mienne.

Elle me guida à l'étage et on se retrouva effectivement au calme, dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre. Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux alentours, mais fus très vite stoppée par ses lèvres qui recouvrirent les miennes en un éclair. Le baiser était bien plus pressé qu'avant, mais je m'en plaignais aucunement. J'avais envie de ça tout autant qu'elle, peut-être même plus. Elle m'allongea sur le lit et commença à défaire mon jean tandis que je retirai mon haut. Elle déposa ensuite de nombreux baisers dans mon cou et je bouillonnais de l'intérieur.

Alors que les choses allaient devenir plus sérieuses, quelqu'un ouvrit brusquement la porte et Emily se retira de moi instantanément.

"Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!"

C'était Katie, et elle semblait très énervée.

"Ça se voit pas ?" demanda sa soeur en gardant ses deux mains sur mes hanches. "Tu permets ? On était un peu occupé là."

Katie ne répondit pas, mais son regard trouva le mien. Je vis qu'elle essayait de me faire comprendre que j'étais en train de faire une erreur. Je savais pourtant pertinemment que je ne devrais probablement pas me retrouver dans cette situation ce soir, mais c'était _Emily_ !

Katie fit donc volte-face en secouant sa tête et en soupirant, et je ressentis soudain une certaine forme de culpabilité grandir en moi. Les mots de Karen me trottaient dans la tête comme un refrain et je ne savais plus quoi penser… Oui, Emily était magnifique, mais était-elle réellement aussi belle à l'intérieur qu'elle l'était à l'extérieur ?

"Où en étions-nous ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

_Un sourire diabolique_ ! Je ne pouvais pas continuer. Lorsqu'elle se pencha à nouveau sur moi pour m'embrasser, je la repoussai légèrement pour l'écarter de moi. Elle me regarda de façon confuse, puis tenta une nouvelle approche, que je bloquai à nouveau.

"C'est quoi ton problème ?!" demanda-t-elle, énervée.

"Désolée, je… Je peux pas."

"Tu _peux pas_ quoi ?" questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"_Ça_ ! Toi et moi, ici…"

"Comme tu voudras." dit-elle en se défaisant de moi.

"Tu ne vas pas essayer de me convaincre ? Beaucoup de gens le feraient…"

"Je ne suis pas comme '_beaucoup de gens_'…" rétorqua-t-elle. "Tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir le faire, et c'est ton choix. Mais je ne veux pas perdre mon temps ce soir."

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle enfila à vitesse grand V ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre; me laissant alors bouche-bée sur le lit. Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre ce qui s'était passé; je n'étais pas sûre d'être véritablement certaine d'avoir fait la bonne décision en la laissant partir, mais si elle était véritablement une personne sur qui je pouvais compter, elle reviendra à moi.

Après cela, je n'étais plus vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête. Ma seule envie était de rentrer et dormir afin d'essayer d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Je trouvai donc Effy et Katie et leur annonçai que je les reverrai probablement demain.

Les rues étaient incroyablement sombres et j'étais heureuse de savoir que le campus n'était pas si loin. J'en avais pour dix minutes de marche grand maximum, mais je savais que ce temps passerait très lentement, car les ruelles n'avaient rien de rassurant. J'entendis soudain un bruit et je fis un bond sur moi-même en me retournant rapidement.

"Putain, tu m'as fait peur !" m'exclamai-je en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Emily.

"J'ai vu."

"Tu m'as suivie ?"

"C'est pas comme si tu étais partie très loin…" dit-elle en pointant la maison. "Et j'étais sortie pour fumer."

Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis me retournai pour continuer mon chemin. J'entendis ses pas me suivre sur le pavé, et je m'arrêtai instantanément.

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas '_perdre ton temps ce soir_' ?"

"Qui te dit que je suis en train de le perdre ?"

"Tu es avec moi."

"Et…?"

"Et je suis fatiguée, je vais rentrer." dis-je pour stopper notre conversation.

"Je te raccompagne."

"C'est pas la peine." répondis-je au quart de tour.

"Les rues ne sont pas très sûres à cette heure-ci."

"Elles ne le seront pas plus pour toi quand tu feras le chemin du retour."

"Je suis une grande fille." répondit-elle.

N'ayant pas envie de débattre plus longtemps, je soupirai et engageai à nouveau le pas. Elle marchait à présent à mon niveau et aucune de nous deux n'engagea la discussion. Le silence qui s'était imposé n'avait rien de gênant, et j'appréciais beaucoup sa présence. Je commençai alors soudain à regretter mes gestes de tout à l'heure. Peut-être avais-je émis un faux jugement sur cette fille. Après tout, je m'étais fiée aux propos de Karen, que je ne connaissais pas beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Il y avait quelque chose en Emily qui me fascinait, mais qui, par la même occasion, me terrifiait.

"Je t'entends penser jusque là." dit-elle enfin.

"Désolée pour avant." avouai-je.

"C'est rien." admit-elle.

Je ne savais pas si Emily était trop polie pour me dire la vérité, ou si ce n'était effectivement pas important pour elle. Mais aussi et surtout, je voulais savoir pourquoi elle tenait tant à me raccompagner ce soir. Je commençai alors à regretter quelque peu mon comportement.

De multiples questions se chamboulaient dans ma tête… Je voulais en savoir plus sur elle, mais ma gorge était nouée et il me semblait impossible de lui adresser la parole.

On arriva alors devant l'immeuble dans lequel Effy et moi partagions un appartement, et le silence devint alors gênant. Je ne savais ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée." dis-je.

_Stupide._

"C'est normal."

Soudain, je ressentis l'envie de l'embrasser encore une fois. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, mais c'était le cas. Je m'avançai donc lentement vers elle et rapprochai nos lèvres ensemble. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de suivre le rythme que j'avais imposé, et je fus très vite tentée d'intensifier le baiser.

Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour plus de sensation, Emily se retira de moi et me sourit. Elle était magnifique. Absolument parfaite. Je me rendis soudain compte à quel point son visage était dépourvu d'imperfection, ne laissant alors place qu'à de magnifiques traits rendant sa beauté irréelle.

"Bonne nuit, _Naomi_."

Mon prénom sonnait si parfaitement dans sa bouche… C'était comme si chacun de ses faits et gestes rendaient mon monde plus beau. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?! Je connaissais cette fille depuis seulement quelques heures et voilà qu'elle _rend mon monde plus beau_ ?! Je dois divaguer…

"Bonne nuit Emily." répondis-je.

Et je marchai en direction de l'entrée de l'immeuble, en regardant une dernière fois derrière moi, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à cette fille qui avait fait de cette fête une soirée inoubliable.

* * *

**A/N: **Voici donc la fin de ce premier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié... Je vous réserve encore pas mal de péripéties, ne vous inquiétez pas; cette nouvelle romance Naomily ne fait que commencer... ;)

Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, s'il-vous-plaît. Vos remarques me font avancer, et font toujours plaisir à lire :) Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message. :p


	2. Chapitre 2 : Remettre le couvert

**A/N:** À maintenant moins d'une semaine de la sortie du premier épisode de Skins _Fire_, je me permets de publier le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire (un peu plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu, mais ne vous attendez pas à des publications si rapides pour les prochains chapitres... :/ ) Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et surtout dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Plus je reçois de commentaires sur cette histoire, plus ça me donne envie d'écrire :)

**Rated T **(pour _Guygoush_ qui a demandé la signification des rated, le T signifie _Teen_, donc Adolescent, avec un contenu pour les personnes de 13 ans minimum; peut contenir de la violence, des thèmes suggestifs, un peu de sang,... Le rated M signifie _Mature_, donc pour un public de plus de 17 ans; peut contenir beaucoup de violence, du sang/gore, un contenu sexuel et des mots grossiers)

**Disclaimer: **Skins ne m'appartient pas. / I do not own Skins.

Bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2****: **_Remettre le couvert._

En me réveillant ce matin, je me rendis compte que j'étais de très bonne humeur, sûrement dû à la soirée de la veille. Et quelle soirée… Je n'étais pourtant pas restée si longtemps, et il ne s'était pas passé une multitude de choses, mais je n'oublierai jamais cette magnifique rencontre. Emily… Je ne la connaissais que trop peu et j'avais encore trop de doutes à son égard, mais peu m'importait.

Je vis, allongée sur le canapé, Effy Stonem, encore habillée avec ses vêtements de la veille. Elle dormait encore et semblait dans un piteux état. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue rentrer. Il faut dire qu'à peine m'étais-je endormie, des rêves de la magnifique jumelle envahirent mon cerveau.

C'est donc en fredonnant l'air de _"Don't worry, be happy"_ de Bob Marley que je préparait mon petit déjeuner. En voyant qu'Effy commençait doucement à s'étirer de tout son long, je servis un autre verre de jus d'orange et cassai un autre oeuf dans la poêle.

"Tu es matinale." constata-t-elle.

"Effectivement…!" m'étonnai-je. "Café, thé ?"

"Café, s'il-te-plaît."

Je m'exécutai en observant du coin de l'oeil, une Effy perplexe. Elle était probablement en train de m'analyser, comme elle l'avait fait le premier jour, aussi essayai-je de calmer mes ardeurs et de la jouer plus calme.

"Alors…" commença-t-elle. "Emily ?"

Ce prénom me fit bondir sur place. D'une part pour une raison qui m'était encore floue, entendre son prénom me faisait un effet spectaculaire, et d'autre part parce que je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu être au courant de ce qui s'était passé hier soir.

"Et n'essaye pas de mentir, Campbell." ajouta-t-elle. "Je vous ai vues à l'oeuvre quand vous dansiez sur la piste hier…"

Je fus quelque peu embarrassée par sa révélation. _Embarrassée_ ? Depuis quand les propos de quelqu'un m'embarrassaient ? C'était absurde.

"Elle est sympa." répondis-je.

"Sa soeur pense le contraire." rétorqua-t-elle.

"Tout le monde pense le contraire."

"Pourquoi tu penses autrement dans ce cas ?"

Ses questions m'exaspéraient. Pourquoi étais-je obligée de me justifier quant à mes sentiments pour cette fille ? Sentiments ?! De quels sentiments étais-je en train de parler ? Je connaissais à peine cette fille et voilà que j'étais déjà en train de délirer.

"Je ne t'oblige pas à répondre." dit-elle. "Mais je te mets tout de même en garde. Ne t'attache pas trop à elle."

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait à m'éloigner d'elle ? La fille que j'ai rencontrée hier soir n'avait rien de la personne que les gens me décrivaient.

Effy se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire, de laquelle elle prit un jean troué et un débardeur noir trop grand. Elle se changea en quatrième vitesse et quitta l'appartement sans dire un mot. Quant à moi, je restais là, immobile au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, je me rendis à mon premier cours de sciences politiques, où j'espérais revoir Katie. Je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir en me voyant. Je ne savais pas si elle était en colère contre moi ou déçue par mon comportement. Mais après tout, je ne la connaissais absolument pas et j'étais en droit d'être avec qui je voulais.

"Naomi !" s'exclama une vois derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Katie, habillée d'un tailleur mauve clair, et de multiples bijoux à ses oreilles, son cou et ses poignets. Son chignon était parfaitement coiffé et son maquillage faisait ressortir ses yeux.

"Salut Katie." répondis-je avec un sourire.

"Remise des événements de la dernière fois ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Écoute, pour ce qui s'est passé avec-"

Je fus interrompue par un grand brun qui enveloppa Katie dans ses bras. Elle sourit instantanément lorsqu'il colla ses lèvres à son cou. Celui qui semblait être son petit ami (_Freddie_, je crois ?) était plutôt beau gosse : grand, de beaux yeux noisettes, le teint mate, un sourire ravageur,… Je comprenais tout à fait ce qui attirait Katie chez lui. Il se décolla d'elle et me sourit instantanément.

"Enchanté, je m'appelle Freddie."

"Naomi." dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

"Faut que je file." dit-il. "J'aimerais pas être en retard à mon premier cours !"

"C'est nouveau ça…" lui lança sa petite amie en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Il rit et s'en alla, un livre et un classeur sous le bras. Katie se retourna à nouveau vers moi puis dit :

"Prête à affronter quatre heures de politique ?"

"Plus que jamais…"

Elle joignit nos deux bras ensemble et emboîta le pas. C'était amusant de voir à quel point il était facile de devenir ami avec elle. Elle était agréable à vivre, peu compliquée et extrêmement amicale. On ne se connaissait pourtant que depuis quelques jours, mais déjà je voyais qu'on s'entendrait bien. Je ne comprenais cependant pas ce qui l'intéressais en moi, puisque je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer m'en faire si rapidement.

"Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?" lui demandai-je en prenant place dans l'amphithéâtre. "Avec Freddie, je veux dire…"

"Ça fait un peu plus d'un an, oui." répondit-elle.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était pas spécialement heureuse de sa confession. Ce qui était étrange puisqu'ils avaient l'air de merveilleusement bien s'entendre.

Le professeur entra soudain dans la salle et les chuchotements intempestifs s'arrêtèrent presque aussitôt. Il se présenta brièvement, Kieran MacFoeinaiugh, cinquante-deux ans, dont le métier de prof le faisait royalement chier. Probablement sans le vouloir, il transmettait une humeur positive.

Très rapidement, le cours se termina et je fus surprise de la rapidité à laquelle le temps était passé. Je buvais les mots de Kieran et la présence de Katie (et ses remarques plutôt amusantes la plupart du temps) aidait à rendre le cours plus agréable encore.

On sortit de l'amphi instantanément et Freddie nous accueillies. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent et je les trouvais incroyablement mignons ensemble. On voyait à quel point Freddie aimait Katie, et à quel point ce sentiment était réciproque. Il y avait à ses côtés, un brun à la chevelure bouclée et aux yeux bleus. Il était légèrement plus petit que Freddie et semblait beaucoup plus timide.

"JJ, voici Naomi." annonça Freddie. "Naomi, JJ."

"Salut." dis-je avec un sourire. "Tu es aussi en psycho ?"

"Non ! À vrai dire, j'ai aussi une heure de psycho par semaine, mais on ne pourrait pas me considérer comme un étudiant en psychologie du fait-"

"JJ !" s'exclama Katie en riant, puis m'expliqua : "Il est en médecine."

"C'est exact !" dit JJ avant de repartir dans l'une de ses explications.

On se dirigea donc vers le restaurant universitaire et c'est là que je la vis. Emily était assise à une table au milieu de la salle et était en pleine discussion avec trois autres filles; il y avait une blonde qui était habillée comme si elle allait à un défilé de mode; une brune aux cheveux bouclés qui semblait ne pas savoir pourquoi elle était là et la troisième était aussi brune et ressemblait étrangement à… Karen ?! Pourquoi était-elle assise avec elle si elle la détestait tellement ? Et pire encore, pourquoi étaient-elles en train de rire ensemble ? Pourquoi Karen avait sa main posée sur son avant-bras ? Et pourquoi Emily caressait-elle sa cuisse ?! Elles ne pouvaient pas… Non… Elles ne pouvaient tout de même pas être ensemble ?!

"Oh c'est pas vrai…" grommela Katie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ?" demanda Freddie.

"Nos soeurs respectives ont finalement décidé de remettre le couvert…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux di- OH !" s'exclama-t-il.

Je fus également surprise lorsque les deux femmes commencèrent à s'embrasser sans aucune retenue devant tout le monde. Les deux autres filles souriaient mais semblaient tout de même gênées devant ce spectacle.

"Emily et Karen qui s'embrassent…" marmonna JJ. "Deux filles qui s'embrassent. Deux lesbiennes ! Et j'adore ce que je vois, ça m'excite en fait et-"

"JJ !" s'écria Freddie en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête. "Arrête, tu veux ? Et ma soeur n'est pas lesbienne."

"Bien sûr que non, c'est évident…" ajouta Katie, de façon on-ne-peut-plus sarcastique.

Freddie ignora son commentaire et je ne remarquai pas tout de suite qu'ils s'étaient dirigés vers une table vacante. J'étais bien trop occupée à observer le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Je ne devrais pourtant pas en faire tout un plat. Après tout, c'était idiot… Je n'avais rencontré cette fille qu'une seule fois et il ne s'était rien passé. Bon d'accord, on s'était embrassé. Et on a bien failli couché ensemble. Et elle m'a aussi raccompagnée chez moi. Mais je devais me faire à l'idée que cette fille ne serait jamais à moi. Emily avait le droit d'embrasser qui elle voulait. C'est vrai, elle pouvait embrasser n'importe qui après tout ! Pourquoi ça devrait me déranger ? Sûrement parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui… Karen. Karen qui m'avait mise en garde de ne pas m'approcher de trop près d'Emily Fitch, car elle était "_une vipère_".

"Naomi !" appela Katie en me prenant par le bras.

Je détournai le regard et la suivis aussitôt. On s'assit autour d'une table ronde et instantanément, je me perdis à nouveau dans mes pensées. La conversation que j'avais eu avec Effy ce matin me revint… _Ne t'attache pas trop à elle. _Était-elle au courant de quelque chose ? Non, ça semblait peu probable… Effy n'était pas médium tout de même !

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'elles sont à nouveau ensemble…" s'énerva Katie.

"_À nouveau_ ?" demandai-je.

"Ouais…" soupira Freddie. "Elles avaient couché ensemble deux ou trois fois et-"

"_Deux ou trois fois_ ?!" s'exclama Katie. "Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire '_deux-cent ou trois-cent fois_' ? Soit tu es complètement sourd, soit tu es stupide. Parce que ce que ta soeur faisait pendant les vacances d'été, c'était certainement pas du vélo d'appartement !"

Katie semblait véritablement irritée par la situation. Et Freddie semblait se voiler la face. JJ, quant à lui, était resté muet durant tout le débat. Il faut dire qu'il semblait encore choqué par les événements.

"T'étais pas au courant, toi ?" demanda Katie en se tournant soudainement vers JJ.

"Non." dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

"Jay… Si tu me caches quelque chose-"

"Non !" protesta-t-il. "On a peu parlé ce matin… Elle a mentionné brièvement la soirée que vous aviez organisée, en me disant qu'elle était heureuse de voir qu'il y aurait des gens intéressants avec qui traîner et elle a aussi parlé d'une fille qu'elle a bien failli se faire, mais qui…"

À ce moment précis, Katie me lança un regard alarmé. Elle comprit probablement en même temps que moi de quelle part de la soirée il était en train de faire allusion.

"Jay, je veux savoir pour Karen !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Elle n'a rien dit à propos de Karen…"

Katie soupira et je me rassis plus confortablement sur mon siège. Freddie changea alors de discussion en nous racontant comment s'était passé son premier cours de psycho. Katie raconta alors à son tour notre première matinée de cours et je participai de temps-en-temps à la conversation. Je restai cependant intriguée par les événements passés. Certes, cela ne me regardait pas, mais j'avais l'impression que les deux soeurs cachaient quelque chose dont Katie ne voulait pas parler. Et je comptais bien savoir ce qu'_elles_ cachaient.

* * *

Je rentrai à l'appartement après cette journée de cours. Effy était au rebord de la fenêtre en train de fumer une clope. Je la saluai brièvement et elle se contenta de me sourire chaleureusement. Je posai mes affaires sur le canapé et mon portable se mit soudain à vibrer. C'était un message d'un numéro que je ne connaissais pas.

**Incompréhension.**

Je relis le message plusieurs fois en fronçant les sourcils. J'essayais vainement d'en comprendre la signification, mais j'étais exactement comme le contenu de ce message : dans l'_incompréhension_. Je décidai donc d'y répondre brièvement en indiquant à la personne qu'elle s'était probablement trompée de numéro.

"Bonne journée ?" demanda Effy et je relevai les yeux.

Je me contentai de brièvement hocher la tête, puis m'assis à ses côtés. Elle me tendit le joint qu'elle était en train de fumer et je le pris sans me faire prier. Je remarquai dès la première bouffée que j'en avais effectivement bien besoin. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me confier à quelqu'un, et encore moins à Effy, mais je ressentais dès lors le besoin de le faire.

"Emily." dis-je simplement.

Elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre et reprit le joint que je lui tendais. Elle inhala longuement puis exhala un nuage de fumée assez impressionnant. Quand je vis qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, je réengageai la conversation.

"Tu sais quelque chose."

"Comment tu peux affirmer ça ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ce matin, avant d'aller en cours, tu m'as mise en garde." affirmai-je. "Pourquoi ?"

"L'intuition, je suppose…"

Je savais qu'elle mentait, mais puisque je vis qu'elle décidait de ne pas coopérer, je lui racontai ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui :

"Elle était avec Karen ce midi… Genre, _vraiment avec_ tu sais… Elles étaient en train de s'embrasser."

"Et ça te pose un problème ?" demanda-t-elle, apparemment intéressée par le sujet.

"Non !" répondis-je, sur la défensive. "Non… Enfin, oui. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois…"

"Pourquoi, dans ce cas ?"

"Karen la déteste. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle faisait croire…"

Effy écrasa le mégot sur le bord de la fenêtre, puis le balança. Et alors que je pensais qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, elle ajouta :

"Quand tu es partie, Karen était déjà sacrément arrachée… Elle nous a raconté pas mal de trucs… Entre-autres, qu'elle et Emily sont sorties ensemble quelques temps… En fin de soirée, Karen a disparu avec elle quelque part… Je suppose qu'elles ont dû... _remettre le couvert_."

"Probablement." dis-je.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais vexée, énervée, ou même jalouse. Je n'avais aucune raison de l'être après tout ! J'étais simplement curieuse de savoir pourquoi leur histoire était si ambiguë… J'avais bien le droit de m'y intéresser… Pas vrai ?

La sonnerie du portable d'Effy retentit et elle décrocha presque instantanément après avoir examiné de qui provenait l'appel.

"Allô ?"

"_Eff !_" dit la fille (qui parlait tellement fort que je l'entendais à l'autre bout du fil) "_C'est cool que tu répondes ! Je pensais tomber sur ton répondeur ! Mais c'est vraiment tip top que tu aies répondu !_"

La fille continua un monologue assez long tandis qu'Effy semblait ne même pas l'écouter, exaspérée. Alors que le discours de la fille s'éternisa, Effy soupira et l'interrompit :

"Pandora !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'appelles ?"

Je n'entendis plus les paroles de la fille, mais je savais qu'elle était encore en train de lui expliquer quelque chose puisqu'Effy soupira encore. Elle lui répondit de façon monosyllabique de temps à autres, avant de raccrocher.

"Cette fille avec qui je suis en cours de psycho, _Pandora_," expliqua-t-elle "l'un de ses meilleurs amis est videur dans une boîte du coin qui vient d'ouvrir… Il pourrait nous faire entrer gratos… Tu es de la partie ?"

"Évidemment."

* * *

On attendait donc l'arrivée de la blonde dans la file d'attente et je vis Katie et Freddie arriver au loin. Elle était, comme toujours, habillée de sorte à ce que l'un de ses vêtements soit assorti avec Freddie (en l'occurrence, une robe bleue métallisée assortie à la cravate bleue de la même couleur qu'il portait); c'était plutôt ridicule comme concept, mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça.

Cook devait lui aussi nous rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre. Je lui avais proposé de venir, car je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je l'avais oublié depuis que j'allais à la fac. Je savais qu'il s'entendrait bien avec mes amis, car ils aimaient apparemment faire la fête autant que lui.

"NAOMIKINS !" entendis-je avant de perdre l'équilibre.

Cook venait de me sauter dessus par derrière en m'agrippant dans ses bras. Je le serrai à mon tour dans mes bras et le présentai à mes amis. Katie semblait totalement horrifiée par le personnage tandis qu'Effy avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Freddie, qui avait pourtant l'air retissant au début, engagea la conversation avec lui et je remarquai qu'ils allaient probablement bien s'entendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pandora arriva et nous fit passer devant toute la queue grâce à Thomas, un immigré Congolais absolument adorable. La musique de la boîte résonnait tellement fort que ma cage thoracique vibrait au rythme des percussions. Partout, des couples s'embrassaient et dansaient de façon sensuelle. Alors que j'observai autour de moi pour voir où étaient mes amis, je vis Cook se pencher vers moi pour me dire :

"Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'Effy plus tôt ?" s'exclama-t-il en regardant dans sa direction.

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules en lui souriant, puis commandai deux vodkas au bars. On trinqua et je bus mon verres d'une traite. C'était lorsque je voulus poser mon verre sur le bar qu'un bras, qui m'était familier, fit son apparition. Je tournai légèrement la tête et mon regard se posa immédiatement dans celui d'Emily Fitch. Ses yeux marrons me fixaient avec intérêts et je vis un sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua que j'étais légèrement surprise de la voir.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici…" dit-elle en approchant ses lèvres de mon oreille droite.

"T'as pas trouvé encore plus cliché comme phrase d'accroche ?" demandai-je en souriant.

Tout en me rendant mon sourire, elle commanda deux autres shots et m'en tendit un. En finissant ma gorgée, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Tequila et c'était précisément ce que j'avais besoin à ce moment précis. Je me retournai pour présenter Emily à Cook, mais je remarquai qu'il n'était plus là. Je le cherchai du regard un moment, puis Emily me donna un léger coup de coude et pointa la piste de danse avec son menton : Cook dansait avec Effy, ses lèvres collées à son cou, ses mains se baladant le long du corps de la brune. Je m'étonnai de voir à quel point il avait été rapide sur ce coup-là; et surtout, je m'étonnai de voir qu'Effy coopérait.

Alors que je vis Katie et Freddie arriver vers nous, la bombe sexuelle qui était à mes côtés s'excusa brièvement avant même de m'avoir laissé le temps de lui répondre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à mon niveau, Katie lança un regard énervé en direction de sa soeur qui venait de me quitter, et Freddie commanda les boissons. On but encore deux ou trois verres et je commençai à sentir l'alcool me monter légèrement à la tête. Katie devait elle aussi probablement être un peu saoule, car elle m'entraîna vers l'amas de personnes pour danser avec elle. Et à en juger à sa façon de marcher et de se trémousser sur la piste, elle avait probablement beaucoup de mal à tenir debout. Je remarquai alors que Cook et Effy se tenaient à seulement quelques centimètres de nous et semblaient s'être… rapprochés. Elle avait ses mains sous son t-shirt tandis que Cook avait les siennes plaquées sur le fessier d'Effy. Katie poussa un léger cri de dégoût et je haussai simplement les épaules.

On dansa pendant encore une dizaine de chansons (Freddie était resté accoudé au bar pendant tout ce temps); je commençai à mieux connaître Katie, car on discuta pendant la majorité du temps, malgré la forte musique. Les histoires de Katie Fitch n'étaient pas barbantes, bien au contraire, mais j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur elle et sa soeur, les relations qu'elles entretenaient ou qu'elles n'entretenaient plus, pourquoi elles étaient si différentes,… Quand on retourna au bar boire un verre pour se remettre en forme, Freddie embrassa tendrement sa petite amie et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Katie soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, puis se pencha vers moi.

"Fred ne se sent pas bien, on va rentrer…" me dit-elle.

Je hochai la tête et souris tristement au brun, comme pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais désolée pour lui. Il avait effectivement l'air mal en point, le teint blafard et le regard vide; c'était comme s'il avait vu un fantôme… Ils s'en allèrent donc, main dans la main, et je me retrouvai donc seule au bar. Alors que j'espérais pouvoir passer du temps avec Cook ce soir, je remarquai qu'il avait disparu, ainsi qu'Effy. J'allais donc passer le reste de la soirée seule.

Jugeant que j'allais probablement perdre mon temps en restant ici, je voulus prendre la sortie, mais je fus interrompue à au niveau des vestiaires par un mec assez baraqué. Il était d'ailleurs assez beau gosse (non pas que j'étais intéressée) et arborait un large sourire. Il était probablement saoul.

"Canon…" dit-il.

Je lui offris un sourire, puis voulus passer par sa droite, mais je fus bloquée par son bras puissant. Je fronçai les sourcils et le dévisageai, mais il ne broncha pas. Je me débattis, mais sa prise resta ferme autour de mon coude et il commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

"Je te laisse passer si tu me donnes un truc en échange…" dit-il en léchant le lobe de mon oreille et en massant généreusement ma fesse gauche.

"Oh va te faire foutre, connard !" m'exclamai-je en me débattant d'avantage.

Il sembla ne pas avoir apprécié ma remarque et resserra sa prise plus fort encore et je hurlai de douleur. Soudain, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, j'entendis un verre se briser et sa main lâcha mon bras. Je ne vis alors qu'une chevelure rouge se projeter contre lui et le pousser violemment contre le mur, lui hurlant des insultes. L'instant d'après, Cook immobilisa le type au sol en écrasant sa joue du plus fort qu'il le put.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-elle.

_Emily_… Emily était venue à mon secours. Malgré sa petite taille, elle avait réussi à l'écarter de moi et à le plaquer contre le mur. J'étais tellement impressionnée par le courage qu'elle avait eu à l'instant que j'en oubliais de lui répondre.

"Naoms ?" dit-elle encore.

Elle m'avait appelée _Naoms_ ?

"Euh, oui… Ça va…" répondis-je.

Elle hocha la tête, l'air toujours inquiet, et regarda en direction de Cook. Je suivis son regard et m'aperçus que deux hommes de la sécurité étaient intervenus et maintenaient le gars entre eux alors que Cook leur expliquait ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle mit ensuite tout naturellement sa main sur mon avant-bras et traça de légers ronds avec son pouce; au même moment, je vis Karen et Effy débarquer. Elles me regardèrent, perplexes, puis dévisagèrent le type maintenus par les gars de la sécurité. Emily retira alors instantanément sa main de mon bras et Karen accourut vers nous, posant un bras protecteur autour de la taille d'Emily.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je m'apprêtai à répondre, mais Cook intervint.

"Naomikins, ça va ?" demanda-t-il et je hochai la tête.

J'expliquai donc à Karen et Effy la scène qu'elles avaient ratée, comment Emily l'avait écarté de moi, et comment Cook l'avait maintenu au sol. C'était probablement une erreur de ma part, car Karen trouva alors le prétexte de montrer à Emily combien elle la trouvait sexy et à quel point elle voulait le lui montrer en l'embrassant fougueusement sous mes yeux. Je tournai donc la tête et fus confrontée à la même vision avec Effy et Cook.

Je soupirai bruyamment et me dirigeai vers le vestiaire, pour y prendre mes affaires. Alors que je lui tendis de la monnaie et repris mon sac et ma veste, Emily se posta à côté de moi.

"Tu t'en vas ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui…" affirmai-je. "Après ça, je préfère rentrer… Et je suis fatiguée de toute façon."

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Merci." dis-je enfin. "Merci d'être intervenue."

"Pas de quoi…" répondit-elle timidement.

Je lançai un bref coup d'oeil au-dessus de l'épaule d'Emily et remarquai que Cook était à présent en train de dévorer de baisers le cou d'Effy et je préférai donc m'éclipser en vitesse. Je fis un bref signe de tête en direction de Karen, qu'elle me rendit, et hésitai quant à la façon de souhaiter la bonne nuit à Emily. J'optai donc pour un simple baiser sur sa joue, qui la rendit immobile pendant un instant. Je lui souris et ajoutai :

"Bonne nuit, Em."

Je l'entendis marmonner un "bonne nuit" en retour, puis fis volte-face. C'était effectivement une soirée mouvementée. Et je me demandais bien ce que nous réservait la troisième. Car après tout, "_jamais deux sans trois_", pas vrai ?

* * *

**A/N:** Que pensez-vous de notre chère Emily Fitch ? ;) Et de Karen ? :p J'aimerais vos avis concernant ce chapitre, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message dans le carré juste en-dessous ! À bientôt pour le troisième chapitre ! :D


	3. Chapitre 3 : Jalousie

**A/N: **Je poste ce chapitre avec une semaine d'avance ! ;) Après avoir vu la première partie de Skins _Fire_ hier soir, je ne pouvais me permettre de laisser passer une telle occasion... Qui d'autres a suivi le nouvel épisode d'Effy et Naomi ? J'ai pleuré mon poids en larmes à mon avis, mais ça valait le coup ! ;)

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici donc le troisième chapitre (je ne posterai pas avant fin juillet, car je pars en vacances -bien méritées-) Karen n'est apparemment pas très appréciée, et j'en suis très heureuse, car je ne voulais en aucun cas que certains veuillent les voir finir ensemble :p Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire (toujours très apprécié !), merci à Guygoush (qui devrait se créer un compte :p); ça m'encourage énormément à écrire, et je fais tout pour que cette histoire vous plaise ! :)

**Rated T.**

**Disclaimer: **Skins ne m'appartient pas. / I do not own Skins.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3****: **_Jalousie._

Assise à la bibliothèque, j'attendais l'arrivée de Katie. Elle était rarement en retard, aussi commençai-je à me demander pourquoi elle avait plus d'une demie-heure de retard. Je m'apprêtais à sortir mon téléphone du sac lorsque j'entendis ses talons résonner sur le sol. Elle marchait rapidement dans ma direction et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la mienne.

"Hey." lui dis-je.

Quand je me rendis compte qu'elle restait silencieuse, j'observai de plus près son visage. Elle semblait avoir pleuré; pas excessivement, mais assez pour laisser des cernes et lui donner des yeux rouges.

"Ça va ?" m'enquis-je.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et renifla légèrement. Elle ouvrit ensuite son livre en me demandant le chapitre à étudier pour notre prochain cours. Je laissai donc de côté mes doutes et entamai les révisions avec elle. Je la vis écrire de façon rapide, tant et si bien que son stylo arracha le papier.

"Putain !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle frappa du poing contre le bureau et grogna de façon agressive. Je posai alors ma main sur son avant-bras et elle soupira en portant une main à son front.

"Katie…" murmurai-je. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Je me suis engueulée avec Freddie…"

"À propos de quoi ?"

"Je sais pas !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Depuis qu'on est rentré de boîte, il n'arrête pas de se plaindre, il est toujours fatigué et ne veut même plus baiser ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend…"

"Laisse-lui un peu de temps, ça lui passera probablement…"

"Le truc tu vois, c'est que… On ne s'est _jamais_ engueulé. Jamais. Tout a toujours été facile avec lui; naturel et sans problème. Mais depuis peu, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus le même… Ou alors c'est moi le problème."

"Il s'est passé quelque chose récemment ?" demandai-je en tentant vainement de comprendre.

"Non… Ça lui a pris du jour au lendemain…"

Ce fut mon tour de soupirer; je ne savais ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. À vrai dire, je n'avais jamais eu à aider qui que ce soit concernant leur vie amoureuse. Je savais pourtant à quel point Katie aimait Freddie, et à quel point cette situation devait la blesser. Je glissai donc mon bras autour de son épaule et la serrai contre moi; elle plaça tout naturellement sa tête de manière à être comme emboîtée contre mon côté gauche et j'embrassai sa chevelure.

"Ça va aller, Katie…"

Et j'espérais sincèrement ne pas me tromper.

* * *

En rentrant à l'appart', j'étais complètement lessivée. Cette journée de cours m'avait assommée et je n'avais qu'une envie : m'allonger dans mon lit et dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin. Mon idée fut cependant stoppée lorsque j'entendis (pour la énième fois de la semaine) des grognements émanant de la chambre d'Effy. Cook était probablement _encore_ là et ils étaient vraisemblablement _encore_ en train de baiser. J'étais très heureuse que mon meilleur ami ait une relation qui dure plus d'un soir, mais ce qui me dérangeait était qu'ils étaient comme deux lapins, incapables de se retenir plus d'une heure.

Jugeant qu'il était absolument impossible que je dorme par ce bruit, j'emportai à nouveau mon sac et sortis. L'air frais me ferait probablement du bien et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de sieste dehors.

Je posai donc mon sac sur l'herbe et m'en servis comme coussin. Je mis mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez et pris une grande bouffée d'air. C'était définitivement plus agréable que ma chambre.

"Salut."

La voix masculine de Freddie me fit sursauter. J'ouvris les yeux et lui offris un sourire.

"Salut Fred."

"Je peux m'assoir ?"

"Bien sûr."

Il prit donc place à côté de moi et s'alluma une cigarette. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis que Katie s'était confiée à moi, et je me doutais qu'il était là pour les mêmes raisons. Alors que je pensais qu'il allait rester muet encore longtemps, il ouvrit enfin la conversation :

"Comment va Effy ?" demanda-t-il.

"Euh… Bien. Enfin je crois." répondis-je en hésitant. "Pourquoi ?"

"Pour savoir."

_Pour savoir_… La situation était déjà assez bizarre comme ça, il n'était pas en plus obligé d'ouvrir un sujet de conversation absurde ! Je décidai donc de tenter de lui parler de ma discussion avec Katie.

"Katie est venue me parler hier."

Il se contenta de soupirer. Il savait probablement très bien où je voulais en venir. Lorsqu'il ne répondit pas, je décidai de continuer.

"Elle a dit que tu étais distant… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Fred ?"

"J'ai pas envie de la blesser."

"C'est trop tard."

"Je ne veux pas la blesser _davantage_." corrigea-t-il.

"Parle-lui dans ce cas. Peu importe ce qui est en train de se passer, _parle-lui_…"

"Je ne peux pas."

"Pourquoi ?" demandai-je en haussant le ton.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire."

"Pourquoi ?" m'exclamai-je.

"Parce que tu lui répèterais. Et parce que ça l'anéantirait."

"Si c'est si lourd à porter, dis-le moi. Crois-moi, je ne veux pas la blesser, pas plus que toi. Si ce que tu as sur le coeur risquerait effectivement de la blesser, je ne lui dirai rien."

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi je ressentais à ce point le besoin d'aider leur couple, mais Katie était devenue l'une de mes amies très proches, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre.

"J'ai l'impression de ne plus l'aimer de la même façon." avoua-t-il. "J'ai l'impression de rester avec elle simplement parce que je ne veux pas lui faire de peine. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle reste avec moi simplement parce qu'elle a espoir qu'on redevienne ce que l'on était."

"Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous."

"Non, je-"

"C'était pas une question." le coupai-je. "Selon elle, ton comportement a changé depuis quelques temps. Le problème vient donc de toi. Je me trompe ?"

"Non." affirma-t-il. "Je crois que… Si mes sentiments ont changé… C'est probablement à cause d'Effy…"

"Effy ?!" demandai-je, abasourdie.

"Ouais. Depuis le premier jour où je lui ai parlé, elle me fascine. Elle est magnifique, intelligente, et tellement mystérieuse. Quelque chose en elle m'attire et j'arrive pas à comprendre tout ce que je ressens pour elle."

Je me contentai d'acquiescer; je ne savais pas quoi dire. Bien sûr, oui, Effy était absolument splendide, carrément à tomber même; et sa façon d'être était effectivement mystérieuse, mais de là à ne plus éprouver de sentiments pour Katie à cause d'elle ? Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre.

"Fred, c'est peut-être juste passager." lui dis-je. "Ce que tu ressens pour Katie, c'est bien plus fort et ça fait bien plus longtemps, pas vrai ?"

Il regarda le sol et se massa la nuque avec sa main gauche. Il inspira un grand coup, puis fronça les sourcils.

"_Pas vrai_ ?" insistai-je.

"Je ne sais pas, ok !" s'exclama-t-il. "Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens pour elle est aussi fort que ce que je ressens pour Effy. Je ne sais même pas si je suis réellement tombé amoureux de Katie."

"Quoi ?" demandai-je, perplexe.

"Katie et moi… Ça s'est un peu fait involontairement… Les circonstances ont fait qu'on s'est retrouvé ensemble et… J'ai un peu été sa bouée de sauvetage, tu vois ?"

"Désolée, non." répondis-je, honnêtement.

"Après tout ce qu'elle a enduré l'année dernière avec Emily, j'ai été là pour elle et… On est sorti ensemble pour essayer de combler notre manque affectif je crois."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ?" demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est pas à moi de te le dire." dit-il en se levant. "Et n'en parle pas à Katie non plus. Elle déteste parler de ça."

"Et Emily ?"

"Je ne sais pas…" répondit-il, le regard triste. "Il faut que je file. Merci pour… Bah, tu sais."

"Oui, je sais, Fred." répondis-je avec un sourire.

Décidément, je ne regrettais pas mon entrée à la fac…

* * *

Le lendemain, à la cafétéria, j'avais décidé de manger avec Pandora et Effy. Bien évidemment, je savais que je ne devais surtout rien dire à propos de Freddie, mais l'histoire des jumelles me trottaient dans la tête. Je mourais d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière. Ce n'était probablement rien de réjouissant, mais j'avais besoin de savoir.

Alors que je voulais lancer le sujet de conversation avec les filles, quelqu'un prit une place à côté de moi. Elle était brune aux yeux bleus, et me sourit d'un air ridicule. Vinrent ensuite s'assoir Karen et Emily à côté de Pandora, et la blonde qui était aussi avec elles la dernière fois. La table fut alors réduite au silence et on attendit que l'une d'elles parlent.

"On peut s'assoir ?" demanda Karen.

"C'est déjà le cas." répondis-je sèchement.

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle commençait à me taper sur le système. Je détestais sa présence, sa voix et sa figure.

"Pas faux." dit-elle. "Je vous présente Mini et Michelle."

Michelle était apparemment la brune assise à mes côtés et Mini était la blonde habillée de façon chic. Puisqu'elles avaient fait régner un silence relativement embarrassant en venant s'assoir, je décidai de manger mon plat de frites.

"Dommage que tu ne fasses pas plus attention à ta ligne, Blondie. Tu pourrais être vraiment canon !" affirma Karen en me souriant.

_Connasse._

"Elle _est_ canon." me défendit Emily.

J'étais probablement en train de rougir; d'autant plus lorsqu'elle garda le contact visuel en me fixant intensément. Je ne pouvais pas dire quelle émotion était inscrite sur son visage, mais ses yeux étaient bien plus sombres que d'habitude.

"Tu la trouves canon ?" s'insurgea Karen.

Emily fit simplement mine que oui, et la brune changea de position pour ne plus lui faire face; ce geste était tellement enfantin que je laissai échapper un rire, causant un regard dédaigneux de sa part.

"Du calme." dit Emily en se penchant vers Karen. "Tu sais bien que c'est toi que je veux."

Sur ces mots, Karen se retourna à nouveau et lui lança un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle propulsa ses lèvres contre les siennes et très vite, leur baiser s'intensifia; Karen se retrouvant à califourchon sur Emily. Pandora les regardaient avec dégoût, tandis que Mini leva les yeux au ciel. J'entendis Michelle dire "_Oh c'est pas vrai, elles vont pas remettre ça…_" et je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise face à ce spectacle. C'était idiot. Pourquoi étais-je en train de ressentir ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire ? Elles étaient ensemble après tout. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ce malaise devrait être lié à elles…!

Je remarquai qu'Effy me fixait, la tête légèrement penchée, et je savais qu'elle était en train d'analyser chacun de mes faits et gestes. Je détestais quand elle faisait ça. Je décidai donc de quitter la table, en emmenant avec moi mon plateau et mon sac. Je partis sans dire un mot, pour ne pas interrompre le magnifique spectacle qu'elles étaient en train de donner à tout le monde.

Je pris directement la direction de l'appart', car j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule. J'étais probablement énervée pour je ne sais quelle raison et il fallait que je me repose.

En m'allongeant sur mon lit, près d'une demie heure plus tard, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et découvris que j'avais trois nouveaux messages. J'ouvris le premier; il s'agissait de Cook.

**Naomikins, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, juste toi et moi. Dis-moi quand tu es libre! X Cookie**

Je souris comme à chaque fois que je recevais un message de sa part. J'ouvris le deuxième; c'était un numéro inconnu. Encore ?

**Jalousie.**

Quoi ? Ça faisait le deuxième message que je recevais en moins d'un mois. Je ne pouvais pas dire s'il s'agissait d'une erreur de numéro ou simplement de quelqu'un qui prenait un malin plaisir à se foutre de ma gueule. Comme la première fois, je décidai d'ignorer le message et de lire le suivant; Katie.

**Tu peux passer, stp? Xx**

Je me levai du lit, inquiète, et répondis immédiatement.

**Bien sûr. Chez toi? x**

Elle me répondit quelques secondes plus tard par un simple "Oui" et je sortis de l'appart' en hâte. Je redoutais mon arrivée, car le message de Katie ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé récemment, je redoutais le pire.

J'appuyai donc sur la sonnette de la maison des Fitch et m'extasiai encore une fois devant l'immensité des lieux. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et je me retrouvai face-à-face avec une femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine. Elle était brune, et à en juger ses vêtements, elle était probablement la mère des jumelles.

"Naomi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Euh oui…" répondis-je, hésitante. "Bonjour, madame Fitch."

Elle me serra la main avec un sourire et m'invita à entrer. Je ne savais pas si Katie lui avait dit que je devais arriver, mais puisqu'elle connaissait mon prénom et ne semblait pas surprise de m'avoir vue devant sa porte, j'en jugeai qu'elle devait s'y attendre.

"Elle est dans sa chambre." me dit-elle. "Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive exactement, mais… Merci d'être là pour elle."

"C'est normal." affirmai-je.

Elle quitta l'entrée et je montai les escaliers. En haut, il y avait un long couloir qui donnait sur environ huit portes. J'ouvris donc la première et fus surprise lorsque je vis une pièce remplie d'instruments de musique et de posters de groupes de rock. Je la refermai instantanément et me dirigeai vers la seconde. Je me souvins alors qu'il s'agissait de la chambre d'Emily; j'ouvris donc la porte de la troisième pièce et vis Katie, recroquevillée sur son lit. Me précipitant vers elle, je m'assis sur le bord du lit et caressai ses cheveux; je ne savais pas quoi faire.

"C'est fini, Nai…" dit-elle en sanglotant.

Elle parlait probablement de Freddie… Et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la réconforter. Elle allait mal et je n'étais pas en mesure de faire quoi que soit pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

"Viens par là." dis-je en ouvrant mes bras.

Et telle une enfant, elle vint se blottir dans mon étreinte et il devenait de plus en plus dur de contenir mes larmes. Elle pleurait en respirant difficilement et je la serrais dans mes bras plus fort encore. On resta dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, puis j'entendis la voix de Jenna Fitch raisonner dans toute la maison.

"_Emily, reviens là je te prie !_"

"_Va te faire foutre !_"

Katie renifla un sanglot et se leva du lit, alarmée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Je la suivis instantanément. En sortant dans le couloir, on fut accueilli par une vision que j'aurais préféré éviter aujourd'hui : Emily, dévorant le cou de Karen et lui palpant les seins. Elles mirent quelques secondes à s'apercevoir de notre présence, puis s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Emily se défit de la brune et s'approcha de sa soeur, inquiète.

"Katie ?" demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de sa jumelle.

"Arrête." répondit-elle en écartant sa main. "Fais pas comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre tout d'un coup."

Emily soupira, mais ne répondit pas.

"Pourquoi Maman t'a crié dessus ?" demanda Katie.

"Pourquoi à ton avis ?" répondit sèchement sa soeur. "Le dîner est prêt, dis-lui qu'on n'a pas faim."

Et sur ce, elle prit la main de Karen et regagna sa chambre en fermant la porte, non sans un dernier regard dans ma direction. Ses sauts d'humeur me déplaisaient au plus haut point, et je détestais la façon dont elle traitait sa soeur. Je suivis Katie dans la cuisine et voulus en profiter pour lui dire que j'allais partir, mais elle me prit de court.

"Est-ce que Naomi peut rester manger ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Évidemment." répondit Jenna avec un sourire. "Tu peux dire à ta soeur de descendre nous rejoindre ? Ton père ne devrait pas tarder."

"Elle a dit qu'elle avait pas faim…"

Ce fut au tour de Jenna de soupirer en secouant la tête. Elle nous conseilla de nous installer devant la télé en attendant l'arrivée de Rob; je m'assis donc sur le canapé à côté de Katie, et j'étais heureuse de voir qu'elle semblait petit-à-petit oublier la raison initiale pour laquelle j'étais venue.

Alors qu'on regardait une émission de télé réalité absolument grotesque, j'entendis des bruits incessants provenant du plafond. J'en conclus qu'il s'agissait manifestement d'Emily et Karen, surtout après le spectacle auquel on avait eu droit quelques minutes plus tôt.

"_Emily putain, baise-moi maintenant !_"

Le hurlement de Karen me figea sur place; je ne savais pas si Katie l'avait entendu, aussi regardai-je dans sa direction pour m'en assurer. Elle me fixait elle aussi et arborait le même regard gêné. La seconde suivante, on éclata de rire et le fou-rire devint alors incontrôlable. Il amplifia encore lorsqu'on entendit Karen hurler à nouveau.

"_Oh oui Emilyyyy !_"

J'avais des crampes à force de rire, et Katie était même en train de pleurer (mais de rire cette fois). Malgré cela, je me rendis cependant compte que Karen était en train de se taper Emily, et toutes sortes d'images me traversaient la tête. J'essayais de toutes les évincer de mon esprit, mais plus je m'efforçais de penser à autre chose, plus les images devenaient persistantes.

"Elle a pas toujours été comme ça, tu sais…"

"Qui ça ?" demandai-je alors que je savais très bien de qui elle parlait.

"Emily." répondit-elle. "J'aimerais qu'elle redevienne comme elle était avant, mais… Je ne crois pas que c'est possible. Et puis c'est pas en se faisant tout ce qui bouge que ça va changer."

"Ça a l'air plutôt stable avec Karen, pourtant…"

"Tu parles, la semaine dernière elle est rentrée avec une autre."

"Pourquoi elle fait ça ?"

Katie s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un homme fit son entrée. Il s'agissait probablement du père des jumelles. Il était accompagné d'un adolescent d'environ quinze ans. Je me levai en même temps que Katie et leur souris timidement.

"Wahou ce que t'es bonne !" s'exclama le blondinet.

"James !" cria Katie.

"Ce sera une vingtaine de tractions pour toi, jeune homme !" dit son père en le fixant. "Sur le champ !"

James grommela et Rob s'approcha de moi en me tendant la main.

"Enchantée, je m'appelle Naomi."

"Rob Fitch. Ça fait toujours plaisir de rencontrer les amis de mes filles." dit-il en me serrant la main. "Vous restez dîner ?"

"Oui, volontiers."

C'est ainsi que je passai la soirée entière avec les Fitch. Pas tous, évidemment. Le seul membre de la famille que j'avais le plus envie de voir n'était pas descendu de sa chambre. J'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer à un moment donné, mais je n'y avais pas spécialement fait attention.

Ok, c'était un mensonge. À vrai dire, j'avais passé à peu près la moitié du repas à me demander où était passé Emily. Karen était-elle partie ? Emily était-elle partie avec elle ? Si oui, où étaient-elles allées ? Si non, qu'était en train de faire Emily ? Et pourquoi ne venait-elle pas manger avec nous ?

J'avais tellement envie d'en savoir plus sur elle; apprendre à la connaître et passer du temps avec elle, pour me prouver qu'elle n'était pas la fille que tout le monde décrivait. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était avec Katie que je devais passer du temps, car malgré les apparences, je savais qu'elle allait bien plus mal que le sourire que son visage était en train d'afficher.

Le repas terminé, j'informai Katie et ses parents que j'allais partir, ne voulant pas déranger d'avantage. Je la pris dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir et lui indiquai qu'elle pouvait m'appeler quand bon lui semblait. Je pris donc la sortie et respirai un grand coup avant de me mettre en marche.

"Fais attention sur le chemin du retour."

Je bondis sur la place et j'étais persuadée que mon coeur s'était arrêté pendant une seconde entière. Je mis ma main à ma poitrine et me retournai pour faire face à la voix que je venais d'entendre.

"Emily, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" demandai-je en la voyant assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

"J'admire le paysage."

Je regardai autour de moi et m'aperçus qu'il y avait peu à contempler; mais si c'était son excuse, pourquoi pas. Comme d'habitude, elle n'en dit pas plus et le silence devint à nouveau gênant. J'avais cependant désespérément envie de lui parler, mais comment engager la conversation avec quelqu'un qui n'en avait vraisemblablement rien à foutre ?

"T'as passé une bonne soirée ?"

Sérieusement ?! J'avais certes envie de lui parler, mais de là à entamer une conversation vide de sens, non merci !

"C'est dommage que tu ne nous aies pas rejoint." répondis-je.

"J'en avais pas très envie…"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Karen était là."

"Oh je vois, te faire ta petite amie passe avant remonter le moral de ta soeur ?" demandai-je, irritée.

"C'est pas ma petite amie."

"Et ce n'est pas la question."

"Tu ne comprends pas."

"Explique-moi dans ce cas !" exigeai-je.

Elle détourna le regard et ignora ma requête. Blasée, j'expirai de manière exagérée et continuai mon chemin, sans daigner lui adresser une dernière parole. J'en avais marre de ses sauts d'humeur. Et pire encore, j'en avais plus qu'assez de rester dans l'incompréhension.

* * *

**A/N: **Allez-y, balancez toute votre haine envers Karen, je n'attends que ça... ;) Hé oui, je n'ai pu résister d'écrire encore un chapitre avec elle... Désolée de décevoir _angy78_, mais je ne compte pas la faire passer sous un camion. :p Que pensez-vous du triangle Effy-Freddie-Katie ? Laissez-moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre, et peut-être que je ferai en sorte d'écrire un chapitre 4 qui vous plaira davantage (un rapprochement supplémentaire pour Naomily ?) Je n'en dis pas plus... :p En attendant, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, je vais profiter des miennes ! Bisous mes chers lecteurs !


	4. Chapitre 4 : En avant la musique

**A/N: **Désolée du temps d'attente... J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais quelques problèmes personnels sont intervenus... Je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire et surtout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser leur avis ! J'ai eu une question à propos de _Skins Fire_, et il me semble que les épisodes sont à présent sur _Youtube_... (Préparez vos mouchoirs)

**Rated T.**

******Disclaimer: **Skins ne m'appartient pas. / I do not own Skins.

En attendant, voici donc le chapitre 4, qui va probablement répondre à certaines de vos questions... ;) Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en fin de chapitre ! :D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4****: **_En avant la musique._

En me réveillant ce matin, je me rendis compte qu'un nouveau texto de ce numéro inconnu m'attendait. J'en avais reçu de plus en plus ces derniers jours, presque quotidiennement, et je décidai donc de répondre à celui-ci.

**Ignorance.**

J'essayai de chercher quelque chose d'intelligent à rétorquer, mais je ne trouvai rien de mieux que de lui répondre :

**Puisque tu as l'air de prendre pas mal ton pied en m'envoyant ces messages, pourquoi ne pas me dire qui tu es?**

Évidemment et c'était à prévoir, je ne reçus aucune réponse de sa part dans les heures qui suivirent. Non pas que cela m'importait réellement; mais c'était légèrement dérangeant de savoir que quelqu'un avait mon numéro et semblait pleinement en profiter.

Assise dans ma chambre, j'essayais vainement d'apprendre les pages manuscrites de mon cours, mais rien à faire, je n'arrivais plus à emmagasiner quoi que ce soit. Ce fut lorsque je voulus prendre l'air que la porte de la chambre d'Effy s'ouvrit; Cook en sortit et il m'adressa instantanément un sourire des plus adorables.

"Blondie !" s'exclama-t-il. "T'allais quand même pas partir sans faire un câlin à l'oncle Cookie !"

"T'as raison." dis-je en souriant.

Il étendit ses bras et je me blottis instantanément contre lui. Il puait le sexe à plein nez et était encore transpirant, mais c'était bon de le serrer dans mes bras. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas pu passer un moment comme celui-là, et je savourais donc l'instant.

"Ça fait des mois qu'on n'a plus passé de soirée ensemble, juste toi et moi." lui rappelai-je.

"Exact, Naomikins…" dit-il. "Ce soir ? _Juste toi et moi_ ?"

"Ça me semble être une très bonne idée…" répondis-je. "Mais pas trop d'alcool, d'accord ? J'ai cours demain."

"Ça, ce sera à moi d'en décider." ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je savais que ma menace ne servirait probablement à rien, mais ça valait toujours le coup d'essayer…

* * *

J'étais donc en train de me préparer pour cette soirée en compagnie de Cook lorsqu'Effy fit irruption dans ma chambre, sans vraiment prévenir. C'était probablement pour fumer, comme à son habitude, car ma fenêtre était plus grande que la sienne, et donc plus confortable pour pouvoir s'y assoir.

"Tu ne pouvais pas choisir de vêtements plus… _gays_ que ceux que tu es en train de porter, je crois." affirma-t-elle en souriant.

Je me regardai alors de haut en bas dans le miroir. J'avais ressorti mes Doc Martens métallisées et un legging coloré. Mon t-shirt était sans forme et sûrement deux tailles supérieures à celles que j'avais l'habitude de porter. J'allais ajouter une veste en cuir, car il commençait à faire froid ces temps-ci.

"Mais étrangement, ce look te donne un côté vachement sexy." ajouta-t-elle.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'elle me fasse des compliments. Je ne l'avais d'ailleurs jamais entendu complimenter qui que ce soit… J'entendis ensuite mon portable sonner et Effy se leva pour me le donner. Elle contempla d'abord l'appelant avant de froncer les sourcils.

"_Barack Obama_ ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, c'est un numéro inconnu qui m'envoie des messages depuis quelques semaines… J'ai décidé que ça serait vachement cool d'avoir _Barack Obama_ dans ma liste de contacts…"

"Probablement." répondit-elle. "Tu vas décrocher ?"

"Oui." dis-je en prenant le téléphone.

J'allais enfin savoir de qui il s'agissait. J'appuyai donc sur le téléphone vert et je fus surprise lorsque j'entendis la voix de l'appelant.

"_Ah Dieu merci, tu as répondu !_"

"KATIE ?!" m'exclamai-je.

"_Wow, pas la peine de hurler !_"

"Mais… Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi…"

"_Je sais, mon téléphone ne marche plus, j'ai du prendre celui de ma soeur…_" confia-t-elle.

Ces messages… C'était donc Emily ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'envoyait-elle ces messages sans aucun sens ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas répondu au mien ? Je ne comprenais absolument rien… Ses textos ne contenaient chaque fois qu'un seul mot, et je me rendis compte en même temps qu'ils étaient à chaque fois envoyés après une rencontre avec elle.

"_NAOMI ?_"

La voix de Katie me ramena à la réalité.

"Désolée… Tu disais ?"

"_Demain, soirée entre filles chez moi pour clôturer cette semaine ? Mes parents ne seront pas là. J'ai aussi dit à Pandora de venir. Tu peux amener Effy si tu veux ?_"

"Je lui demanderai." répondis-je.

Parfait. Cette soirée me permettrait probablement de voir Emily et de lui demander une explication par rapport aux messages qu'elle m'avait envoyés. Je raccrochai quelques secondes plus tard et proposai à Effy de m'accompagner demain soir. Elle accepta d'un haussement d'épaules et éteignit sa clope avant de quitter ma chambre. J'appliquai un dernier trait d'eye-liner sur ma paupière, puis mis ma veste avant de quitter l'appartement.

Une fois là-bas, je remarquai que le "pub" dans lequel m'avait emmenée Cook avait étrangement l'air d'être un bar gay. Ma théorie fut confirmée lorsque je vis un drapeau arc-en-ciel accroché sur le mur.

"Cook, c'est un bar _gay_." dis-je en prenant place sur un tabouret.

"Oui, je sais."

"Tu es au courant que t'arriveras à te faire aucune fille ici, pas vrai ?"

"À vrai dire, Naomikins, je t'ai emmenée ici pour que _tu_ te fasses une fille; parce que tu as visiblement besoin de baiser." affirma-t-il et je levai les yeux au ciel. "Et en plus, ta colocataire me suffit amplement pour l'instant !"

"Toi et Effy, alors…? Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ?"

"On baise de temps-en-temps."

"Effy a dit exactement la même chose." dis-je en riant.

Il me sourit puis regarda autour de lui. Je savais qu'il était probablement en train de rechercher des cibles potentielles pour que je puisse éventuellement m'en "faire une", comme il aimait tant le répéter. Je devais avouer que ce ne serait pas de refus, simplement pour me changer les idées. Oh je n'étais pas du genre à coucher à droite à gauche, mais je ne cherchais simplement rien de sérieux. J'ai toujours respecté toutes les filles avec lesquelles j'ai couchées, qu'il s'agisse d'une aventure d'un soir ou autre. J'aimais bien trop les femmes pour me montrer irrespectueuse envers elles.

"Ce ne serait pas ta rouquine là-bas ?" demanda-t-il, le regard au-dessus de mon épaule.

Je me retournai et constatai qu'il s'agissait d'Emily. Elle était entourée de plusieurs filles, mais je ne voyais pas Karen. Soudain, comme si elle avait senti mon regard posé sur elle, Emily leva les yeux et me fixa. Elle ne me sourit pas, mais se contenta simplement de garder le contact visuel. D'un côté, je me rendis encore une fois compte combien elle était magnifique, mais de l'autre, je me rappelai des messages incompréhensibles qu'elle m'envoyait depuis des semaines, et me retournai donc sur mon tabouret, me retrouvant à nouveau face à Cook.

"Naoms ?" demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur mon genou.

"Laisse tomber, ok ?" dis-je. "Trouve-moi une nana canon et allons-nous-en."

"Comme tu voudras."

Et en moins de dix minutes, Cook réussit à me présenter une très jolie brune du nom de Sophia, qui avait le même âge que moi. Elle était peu bavarde, mais ça ferait l'affaire pour un soir. Elle avait même ri aux blagues de Cook, j'en conclus donc qu'elle ne devait pas être de mauvaise compagnie. Mon meilleur ami trouva même le moyen de flirter avec la barman, même si je lui avais précisé une dizaine de fois qu'elle était probablement lesbienne elle aussi.

Quand l'alcool commençait à faire son effet, je remarquai que Sophia se tenait de plus en plus proche de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, et ses lèvres si proches des miennes que je sentais même sa respiration contre ma peau. Soudain, il suffit d'un léger moment de courage pour que je trouve la volonté de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer ce baiser avec celui que j'avais échangé avec Emily. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me mettais à les comparer, c'était ridicule !

Le baiser s'éternisa et je remarquai que je ne ressentais absolument rien; mes pulsations restaient inchangées et je ne ressentais aucun désir de finir la soirée avec elle. Je me retirai donc d'elle et m'excusai pour regagner les toilettes.

Je m'aspergeai le visage avec l'eau du robinet et pris de grandes inspirations. J'essayais de me convaincre que la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas envie de la baiser était parce qu'elle ne me plaisait pas et parce que j'avais peut-être trop bu. Elle était cependant très belle, et je n'avais bu que deux bières et une vodka. Je me rendis alors compte que la seule et unique raison qui me coupait l'envie était Emily Fitch.

"Je ne pensais pas te voir ici ce soir."

Bien sûr, le seul moment où j'ai l'occasion de me retrouver seule pour mettre au clair mes pensées, il fallait que _la_ personne ayant semé le doute dans mon esprit me rejoigne ici.

"Tu me suis ?" demandai-je en regardant son reflet dans le miroir.

"Peut-être."

"Emily," commençai-je. "je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu es en train de jouer, mais je te demanderais d'arrêter."

"Quel jeu ?" demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du lavabo.

"Je ne suis pas une de ces filles que tu arrives à te taper simplement parce que tu te la joues mystérieuse et irrésistible. Si ça marche avec elles, sache que ça ne marche pas avec moi."

Elle ne répondit rien, et se contenta (comme à chaque fois) de me fixer de son regard impénétrable. C'était une fois de trop et son silence me mit en rogne.

"Et puis c'était quoi tous ces textos ?!" m'exclamai-je soudainement.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !" répondis-je, encore plus énervée. "Tu crois que je suis conne ? Katie m'a appelée avec _ton_ téléphone. Pas très malin, pas vrai ?"

Elle soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, apparemment énervée d'avoir été démasquée. Je vis les muscles de sa mâchoire se crisper, mais elle ne répondit pas.

"Pourquoi, Em ?"

"Parce que je… Je sais pas, ok ?" répondit-elle, apparemment tout aussi énervée que moi. "Katie avait laissé traîner son portable et tu lui avais envoyé un message, et… Je sais pas, j'ai voulu t'en envoyer un aussi ! J'ai pensé que tu répondrais, mais quand j'ai vu que ce n'était pas le cas, j'ai continué…"

"Comment voulais-tu que je réponde à des messages ne comportant qu'un seul mot ? Et un mot très vague en plus…"

"Ça décrivait à chaque fois l'état dans lequel tu partais."

Oh. C'était donc ça. Emily Fitch s'était amusée à décrire mon humeur par messages… Intéressant. S'intéressait-elle donc à moi finalement ?

"C'est de ce petit jeu que je te parle." lui dis-je. "Je veux que tu arrêtes. Si tu as envie de m'envoyer des textos, envoie-moi des textes compréhensibles, si tu veux qu'on se voit autour d'un verre, dis-le moi; mais si tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, si ton seul but est de te foutre de ma gueule, s'il-te-plaît, arrête."

Elle ne baissa pas le regard et continua à me fixer. Je ne savais pas si elle allait prendre en considération mes paroles, mais j'espérais qu'elle le ferait. C'est alors qu'elle hocha la tête. J'expirai alors un souffle de soulagement, heureuse d'avoir clarifié les choses. Je me retournai donc pour me laver les mains, mais je sentis son corps se coller contre mon dos. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le lavabo, encerclant alors ma taille et je sentis son souffle chaud dans ma nuque.

"Je vais regretter de ne plus pouvoir jouer avec toi, _Campbell_." chuchota-t-elle en retirant une mèche de cheveux de mon épaule.

Je sentis alors ses lèvres se presser contre ma peau et un courant électrique me parcourut. Je dus fermer les yeux pour contrôler ma respiration, mais rien à faire, mon coeur battait déjà trois fois plus vite que la normale et j'avais la chair de poule. Je l'entendis rire légèrement, puis sentis ses mains parcourir mes hanches. Elle caressa mon abdomen en soulevant mon t-shirt et je dus me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas lui laisser la satisfaction de comprendre l'effet qu'elle était en train de me faire.

"À plus." dit-elle en se décollant de moi.

Et elle prit la sortie en un éclair. Instantanément, sa présence me manquait. C'était dingue de se dire que malgré ses manigances loufoques et sa façon d'être insupportable, j'avais tout de même envie de la connaître; j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur elle, j'avais envie de passer du temps avec elle.

Je sortis quelques minutes plus tard et indiquai à Cook qu'on devait s'en aller. Il hocha la tête et souhaita une bonne soirée aux filles avec qui il était en train de parler. C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle j'aimais Cook; il était facile à vivre et ne posait pas trop de questions.

"Tu pars déjà ?" dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Sophia se tenir devant nous. Je l'avais complètement oubliée !

"Désolée, euh… Je ne me sens pas très bien…"

"Va faire croire ce mensonge à d'autres… Tu peux le dire si je ne te plais pas, tu sais !"

"C'est pas ça… T'es superbe, mais-"

"Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre."

"C'est compliqué…"

"C'est pas grave, Naomi." dit-elle en souriant. "Je comprends. Mais si jamais tu t'aperçois que c'est peine perdue, appelle-moi ?"

Elle me tendit son numéro de téléphone et je hochai la tête en lui offrant un dernier sourire. Je regrettais presque de la laisser en plan alors que j'avais passé une bonne partie de la soirée à flirter avec elle. _Presque_.

Sur le chemin du retour, je me rendis compte que cette soirée avec Cook, qui aurait simplement du consister à se saouler la gueule et à partager de bons moments tous les deux, s'était finalement transformée en un mélodrame grotesque.

"Je suis étonnée que tu rentres seul ce soir, Cookie." dis-je en lui donnant un coup de coude.

"C'était un bar gay, Naoms !" se défendit-il.

"Ça ne t'a jamais empêché d'en ramener une dans le passé…"

"Tu n'as pas fait mieux que moi, je te rappelle…"

"Cook-"

"C'est la rouquine, c'est ça ?"

"_Emily_." corrigeai-je. "Et oui. J'ai l'impression que… Enfin, depuis que je l'ai rencontrée… Tout est compliqué. Si je n'ai absolument rien ressenti pour Sophia ce soir -et même pas l'envie de la baiser-, c'est à cause d'elle… J'arrive pas à ressentir quoi que soit pour personne, parce que j'ai l'impression que tous mes sentiments se sont concentrés sur elle !"

"Aaaah, notre petite Naomikins est tombée amoureuse, on dirait !"

"Ta gueule, Cook." répondis-je sur la défensive. "Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi."

"Avec Effy ?" demanda-t-il étonné. "Non non… C'est purement sexuel."

Il n'avait pas réussi à me convaincre avec sa réponse. Je n'objectai pas cependant; si Cook affirmait qu'il n'éprouvait rien de plus pour Effy, je n'irais pas chercher plus loin.

Lorsqu'on arriva devant notre immeuble, il me prit dans ses bras puis mit son casque avant de monter sur sa moto et repartir. Je regagnai à mon tour mon appartement, complètement épuisée.

* * *

Le cours d'aujourd'hui était chiant au possible. Quatre heures de cours non-stop sans que le prof n'interrompt son monologue pour nous laisser le temps de souffler. Alors que j'avais gratté plus de 15 pages, Katie n'avait même pas fini un recto. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs. Je savais que c'était encore l'histoire de Freddie qui la perturbait, mais tout de même; elle était comme bipolaire ces derniers temps et j'espérais que la petite soirée entre filles qu'elle avait prévu ne consisterait pas en une soirée larmes.

En sortant de l'amphi, j'enroulai donc mon bras droit autour de son épaule et je vis un léger sourire se former sur son visage. Katie avait surtout besoin que ses amis lui prouvent à quel point on tenait à elle, et c'était précisément ce qu'on allait faire ce soir.

Elle avait invité trois autres filles : Cassie, une blonde très mince et légèrement loufoque; Grace, une brune au teint mate absolument adorable; et la troisième n'était pas encore arrivée.

Katie avait pimenté les brownies en y ajoutant de la MDMA et Effy fut instantanément heureuse de voir que Katie n'avait pas prévu de passer une soirée pyjama comme celles à laquelle on allait quand on avait douze ans. On avait même commencé à entamer un champagne très cher que sa mère avait acheté, mais puisque ses parents étaient encore une fois en voyage d'affaire, on pouvait pleinement en profiter.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Katie se précipita pour ouvrir, en titubant. Cassie et Effy partageaient un joint sur le balcon, mais ne parlaient pas; et Grace et Pandora dansaient ensemble sur "_Girls just want to have fun_" de Cyndi Lauper. Alors que je voulais prendre une autre bouchée de ces délicieux brownies, Katie revint dans le salon pour nous présenter la nouvelle arrivée. C'est alors que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Les filles, je vous présente Sophia." dit-elle. "C'est une amie d'enfance que j'ai recroisée très récemment."

Elle me reconnut instantanément et je lui offris un sourire complice ainsi qu'un clin d'oeil. Pourquoi avais-je ajouté un clin d'oeil ? Elle va croire que je lui envoie des signaux qui n'en sont pas… Foutue MDMA.

Une fois les présentations terminées, Sophia vint rapidement s'assoir à mes côtés. Elle me complimenta d'abord sur ma tenue vestimentaire (j'avais effectivement fait un peu plus d'efforts que d'habitude, car Katie se plaignait trop souvent que mes fringues étaient un désastre). On se mit alors toutes à danser (sauf Cassie et Effy qui semblaient à présent discuter de tout et de rien), et Sophia me fixait depuis de longues minutes déjà.

J'aidais ensuite Katie dans la cuisine pour chercher des boissons sucrées, pour nous éviter de finir dans les toilettes pour le reste de la soirée. Je riais sans retenue et sans même savoir pourquoi, et Katie aussi. Je devais avouer que ça me faisait un bien fou de la voir comme ça.

"Tu sais, Sophia," commença-t-elle. "elle est… bah… Elle bouffe de la chatte quoi !"

Et on éclata de rire encore une fois, de manière incontrôlable.

"Oui, je sais." dis-je en essayant de contrôler mon rire. "Je l'ai rencontrée hier avec Cook."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Katie toujours en riant. "Je l'ai un peu invitée pour toi, Campbell, tu sais…"

"Désolée Katiekins, ça n'a pas accroché hier soir, et je doute que ça accroche plus ce soir." dis-je en lui donnant une légère claque sur les fesses.

"Campbell !" s'exclama-t-elle en exagérant son ton surpris.

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et je vis Emily et Karen déposer leur manteau sur la rampe d'escalier. Je perdis alors mon sourire et redevins sérieuse. Alors que Karen tirait sur sa main pour l'obliger à monter, Emily marcha dans notre direction et nous offrit un sourire timide. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle examina d'un rapide coup de tête les personnes présentes dans le salon et sur le balcon, puis nous fixa tour-à-tour.

"On fête quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"_On_ passe une soirée entre filles pour oublier le fait que le frère de _ta_ copine soit un enculé." répondit Katie en regardant Karen dans les yeux.

"Ouais peu importe." rétorqua Emily en secouant sa tête. "Il reste des brownies ?"

"Emily !" s'exclama sa soeur en la retenant par le bras. "Vous n'êtes _pas_ les bienvenues."

"Allez Katiekins, pas la peine de faire ta pute simplement parce t'étais tellement à chier au pieu que mon frère t'a larguée…" dit Karen en laissant échapper un rire.

J'entendis le souffle de Katie s'interrompre et elle fonça droit vers elle pour lui mettre une gifle, mais je l'en empêchai, ne voulant pas qu'elle cause une scène ce soir. Je lançai un regard glacial à Karen, puis portai mon attention vers Emily :

"Vous feriez bien de partir, tu crois pas ?"

Elle hocha la tête, puis tira Karen par le bras, l'emmenant à l'étage avec elle. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point elle était devenue détestable. Non pas que je portais beaucoup d'égard à Karen en début d'année, mais je devais avouer qu'elle ne faisait qu'enchaîner les déceptions depuis la première soirée chez les Fitch.

"Hey, il y a un problème ?" demanda Sophia en entrant dans la cuisine.

Katie me lança ce genre de regard complice qui voulait me faire comprendre de me taire, puis regarda à nouveau Sophia avant de répondre :

"Non, t'en fais pas, ça va. Un petit malentendu, rien de grave."

La brune lui sourit et me fit un clin d'oeil, puis s'éclipsa à nouveau.

"Ça va ?" demandai-je.

"Oui." répondit-elle. "Laisse-moi simplement le temps de me remettre de ce qui vient de se passer."

Je jugeai bon de la laisser seule un moment et d'occuper les autres pendant que Katie retrouvait ses esprits. Effy et Cassie étaient à présent assises sur le canapé pendant que Pandora leur expliquait je-ne-sais-quoi concernant ses chaussures.

J'en profitai pour aller chercher mon paquet de clopes dans ma veste à l'entrée, car toute cette agitation m'avait stressée. C'est en cherchant mon briquet dans une des poches intérieures de ma veste que j'entendis une porte claquée violemment et Karen descendre les escaliers en hurlant. La brune s'arrêta à mi-chemin lorsqu'Emily l'appela du haut des escaliers.

"Non Emily !" s'exclama-t-elle. "C'est à toi de choisir; le camp de ta soeur ou le camp de ta petite amie."

"Je ne choisirai aucun '_camp_'." dit-elle calmement. "Et on ne sort pas ensemble, Karen. On _baise_ ensemble. Rien de plus."

Sur ces derniers mots, la paume de la brune vint violemment claquer la joue d'Emily qui vint instantanément porter sa main à son visage; ça avait l'air effectivement douloureux. Et j'avais envie de protester, de frapper Karen en retour, mais je n'étais que spectatrice de la scène; et d'ailleurs, je ne devrais même pas être là, elles ne m'avaient même pas remarquée…

Karen lui lança encore quelques insultes avant de terminer sa marche en bas des escaliers, prendre son manteau et elle m'aperçut enfin. Elle s'arrêta net et me regarda dans les yeux, avec ce regard qui faisait froid dans le dos.

"Elle est tout à toi, vas-y." me lança-t-elle.

Je soupirai et secouai ma tête de gauche à droite. Elle prit la porte et la claqua à nouveau derrière elle. Je jetai ensuite un coup d'oeil vers Emily, qui me regardait du haut des escaliers, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle fit ensuite volte-face et disparut.

Je regagnai le salon et vis que Katie était à présent en train de danser avec Grace sur "_Sexy bitch_" de David Guetta et Akon. Vu la façon dont dansait Katie, elle avait probablement avalé encore un ou deux brownies supplémentaires; même Grace, que je n'avais vue que deux fois, semblait se lâcher davantage.

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before, nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore ! I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful !_

Instantanément, je pensais à Emily. Ma vision était floutée par des flashs rouges et je ne voyais plus qu'elle. C'était probablement les effets de la MDMA et de l'alcool… Je n'arrivais cependant plus à m'arrêter de l'imaginer danser avec moi, son corps collé contre le mien. Lorsqu'une pair de bras vint s'enrouler autour de mon bassin, je n'eus donc aucun mal à me laisser transporter. Mes yeux encore fermés, j'espérais qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle en face de moi; j'espérais pouvoir danser toute la nuit avec elle, pouvoir-

"Sophia ?!" m'exclamai-je en ouvrant les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que-"

"Relax, on ne fait que danser…"

J'observai alors la proximité de son corps avec le mien, où était posées ses mains et jugeai qu'on ne faisait pas "_que danser_". Je me décollai donc d'elle en remettant ses mains en place et lui indiquai que j'avais besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain, causant un soupir de sa part.

Je montai donc les escaliers et me retrouvai encore une fois devant les nombreuses portes du couloir. Heureusement, celle de la salle de bain était ouverte et je m'y précipitai, car je n'étais pas passée aux toilettes de la soirée. Je me lavai ensuite les mains et me rafraichis le visage.

En sortant, j'entendis une musique, différente de celle jouée en bas. À vrai dire, j'avais l'impression que c'était celle d'un instrument, un piano très certainement. Curieuse et encore légèrement poussée par l'adrénaline produite par l'alcool, j'ouvris la pièce qui -je le savais- contenait les instruments de musique. Je fus alors surprise de voir Emily pianoter sur les touches de l'instrument avec aisance. La mélodie de cette chanson m'était vaguement familière. Soudain, Emily se mit à en chanter les paroles.

"_I've lived my life inside daydream lies; imaginary friends that always knew, one day I'd leave for good._"

Sa voix était absolument magnifique, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'elle cachait un potentiel pareil…

"_I'll give away this girl who tried to make you fall in love. I'll give her to you, so keep her close to you. So you won't forget about oh how she loved you._"

Sa voix collait tellement parfaitement avec la musique que je dus m'assoir pour l'écouter chanter encore sans être perturbée par le poids et l'équilibre de mon corps. Elle s'interrompit cependant lorsque je pris place sur la chaise près de la guitare.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" demanda-t-elle, désorientée. "Tu es… tu es arrivée quand ?"

"À l'instant." répondis-je. "Tu as vraiment une voix magnifique."

"Merci…"

"Continue s'il-te-plaît." demandai-je.

"Je ne chante généralement devant personne."

"Et devant moi ?"

"Je peux faire une exception." répondit-elle en se remettant face à son piano.

Ses doigts dansèrent à nouveau sur les touches et elle reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée.

"_So long ago, once upon a time; now she has grown up, and you can't take it back. A lullaby won't change my mind and I won't ever go back to that. I will stay true to this belief that we've changed._"

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait de plus beau : sa voix ou son sourire qui s'illuminait de plus en plus chaque fois qu'elle terminait une phrase ? C'était si beau, si mélodieux, je n'avais jamais entendu une version de "_I always knew_" aussi bien chantée que celle-ci.

"_For the best through this, separate the ones who know you from the ones who couldn't bother to see you for all that you are. Deep down I always knew all the times I thought I loved you, it was just an easy answer, it was make believe._"

Ses doigts ralentirent la cadence et elle chanta les dernières notes de fin :

"_But I still believe that this heart will learn to love._"

Elle se retourna vers moi, timidement, et j'avais l'impression que se tenait devant moi une nouvelle Emily Fitch. J'étais bouche-bée. Sa voix m'avait transportée ailleurs, et c'est comme si tout autre bruit avait disparu. Elle avait un réel talent, et je n'avais pourtant entendu qu'une seule chanson.

"Tu es vraiment douée." dis-je. "Et tu devrais laisser plus de monde profiter de ta voix."

Elle rougit légèrement en baissant le regard et mit son piano électrique sur OFF.

"Tu en fais depuis combien de temps ?" lui demandai-je.

"Depuis que j'ai cinq ans." répondit-elle. "Généralement, je préfère utiliser le piano à queue, mais puisqu'il y a une petite fête…"

Elle soupira, et je savais qu'elle était plus énervée par le fait qu'elle n'y était pas conviée plutôt que parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son instrument.

"Tu ne devrais pas être fâchée contre ta soeur, elle traverse une mauvaise passe en ce moment…"

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête brièvement en levant un sourcil; le silence s'imposa à nouveau, et puisque je détestais ce genre de silence pesant, j'essayai à nouveau d'engager la conversation.

"Tu joues de tous ces instruments ?"

"Presque oui… Le banjo là-bas est à JJ, il vient parfois jouer après les cours. Le violon appartenait à Katie, mais elle a abandonné après moins d'un an. Je me débrouille en guitare et à la batterie aussi, mais je préfère de loin le son du piano."

Et ainsi, on discuta pendant une partie de la soirée dans cette pièce entourée de souvenirs de concerts et de voyages. Je ne sais plus exactement à quel moment, mais on a finit par se retrouver toutes les deux allongées sur le dos, et j'étais encore légèrement alcoolisée. C'était vraiment agréable de discuter avec cette nouvelle Emily. Elle était très différente de celle que j'avais l'habitude de connaître.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

"Naomi, on t'a cherchée partouuuut !" s'exclama Grace en riant. "Pandora est en train de te chercher dans le jardin, on pensait que tu avais disparu ! J'avais eu peur que Sophia t'ait…"

Et elle mima quelqu'un qui se faisait trancher la gorge.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle est bizarre cette fille !" ajouta-t-elle, puis sourit en direction d'Emily. "Oh tiens, salut Emsy !"

"Salut Gracie…" répondit-elle en souriant en retour.

"Je vais prévenir les autres que je t'ai trouvée." dit la brune. "Vous devriez descendre. On va faire un twister !"

Elle referma la porte et je ne pus contrôler mon rire. Emily rit à son tour, de façon plus modérée, comme d'habitude, mais elle rit tout de même. Elle était vraiment adorable quand elle riait comme ça. Je me levai et lui tendis ma main.

"Allez viens. On va les rejoindre."

"J'en ai pas très envie…" répondit-elle.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Sophia."

"Quoi, _Sophia_ ?"

"Je l'aime pas, ok ?" s'énerva-t-elle.

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce qu'elle te regarde comme si elle allait te bouffer, c'est hyper perturbant."

"Tu n'aimes pas qu'elle me tourne autour ?"

"Non." répondit-elle honnêtement.

"Oh, Emily Fitch serait-elle jalouse ?" la taquinai-je en touchant son épaule.

"N'importe quoi…" répondit-elle en poussant mon bras.

Je ris à nouveau de façon incontrôlable (car il fallait l'avoue, elle était vraiment adorable), puis me rendis compte que j'avais effectivement raison; elle était véritablement _jalouse_ de Sophia.

"Tu sais Em, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle me tourne autour ou si tu as tout simplement envie qu'on passe du temps ensemble, tu n'as qu'à me proposer d'aller boire un café avec toi." lui dis-je.

Je savais qu'elle ne répondrait rien à cela et j'avais bien raison, elle resta effectivement muette. Je laissai échapper un rire et sortis de la pièce en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

La fin de soirée était effectivement hilarante, comme l'avait décrite Grace. Pandora et Katie étaient complètement saoules et avaient entamé un loup dans toute la maison, tandis qu'Effy et Cassie étaient complètement défoncées et n'étaient même plus en état de marcher. Grace avait du rentrer quelques temps plus tôt, car j'avais cru comprendre que ses parents étaient assez strictes; j'avais entendu aussi que Sophia était rentrée quelques temps après que je sois montée.

Cette soirée, aussi courte fut-elle, avait de loin été l'une des plus mémorables que j'ai passées; elle avait pourtant mal commencé, mais je devais avouer qu'elle s'était réellement bien terminé. Encore mieux lorsque je sentis mon téléphone vibrer sur le chemin du retour pour voir un nouveau message de _Barack Obama_, que je renommai peu de temps après par son vrai prénom : _Emily_.

**Dispo pour un café lundi après les cours? Xx E.**

Je pouvais officiellement déclarer cette soirée comme réussie.

* * *

**A/N: **Un café pour Naomily ? :p Il faudra attendre le chapitre 5 pour découvrir ce qui va s'y passer... ;) Laissez-moi votre opinion, vos questions et vos attentes, je tâcherai d'y répondre au plus vite ! :)


	5. Chapitre 5 : Personne A, personne B

**A/N: **Merci mille fois à toutes les personnes qui continuent à lire cette histoire, qui prennent même le temps de me laisser leur avis ! Tout ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a motivée à écrire et poster ce chapitre plus vite que prévu :) Le rapprochement entre nos deux héroïnes se fait ressentir, et la tension est palpable... ;) J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :)

**Rated T.**

******Disclaimer: **Skins ne m'appartient pas. / I do not own Skins.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5****:** _Personne A, personne B._

Je devais avouer que j'étais légèrement excitée à l'idée de boire un café avec Emily. Navrant, pas vrai ? D'autant plus lorsqu'on sait qu'elle a occupé mes pensées tout le week-end. Sa voix, à la fois douce et rauque, résonnait comme un refrain dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas osé dire à qui que ce soit que j'allais voir Emily; ils ne comprendraient probablement pas… Effy avait compris toute seule cela dit.

Je marchais donc au pas de course dans la rue pour ne pas arriver en retard. J'étais tellement concentrée sur ma direction que je percutai quelqu'un avant devant l'entrée du café.

"Pardon !"

On s'excusa en même temps et je remarquai avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'Emily. Elle semblait tout aussi étonnée que moi, mais m'offrit un magnifique sourire. Elle ne dit rien cependant; elle se contenta de m'ouvrir la porte vitrée et me laissa passer. Je pris place à une table où les sièges semblaient confortables et elle s'assit en face de moi. On ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que le serveur vint nous demander ce qu'on voulait boire, et je remarquai avec stupéfaction qu'Emily commanda exactement la même chose que moi, _en même temps que moi_.

"Désolée." s'excusa-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit qu'on prit encore une fois la parole en même temps. "Deux latte-machiato."

Lorsqu'il partit, je la regardai droit dans les yeux, non sans un sourire. Elle ne semblait toujours pas comprendre que je voulais que ce soit _elle_ qui engage la conversation, alors je dis :

"Tu sais Em, je m'attendais à ce qu'on s'adresse la parole quand tu m'as proposé de venir ici…"

"Désolée…" s'excusa-t-elle encore une fois. "C'est juste que… j'ai pas vraiment pour habitude de boire des cafés avec… les gens que je connais."

"Bien, je vais devoir t'expliquer comment ça marche dans ce cas." dis-je. "Généralement, la personne A, qui a invité la personne B à boire un café, engage un sujet de conversation-"

"Pourquoi ça devrait être la personne A qui engage un sujet de conversation ?" me coupa-t-elle.

"Parce que la personne A a invité la personne B pour apprendre à la connaître."

"Mais la personne B a aussi envie de connaître la personne A; c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a accepté. De ce fait, la personne B peut elle aussi engager la conversation…"

Je levai un sourcil et fis la moue en croisant mes bras sur mon torse, afin de lui faire comprendre que sa réponse ne me plaisait pas. Elle leva instantanément les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

"Bon, très bien !" s'exclama-t-elle, résignée. "Comment s'est passée ta journée ?"

"Hm pas si mal…" répondis-je. "Et la tienne ?"

"Bien, si on passe outre le fait que Karen a vidé sa poubelle dans mon casier, que ma mère a mis sous clef le piano à queue et que JJ n'a pas arrêté de me parler de Pandora Moon pendant toute la matinée."

"JJ a des vues sur Pandora ?!" demandai-je, étonnée. "Et pourquoi ta mère a fait ça ?"

"Ça fait un moment, ouais… Et disons que ma mère et moi, c'est pas vraiment le grand amour en fait…"

"Je vois." répondis-je. "Tu veux en parler ?"

"Honnêtement ? Pas du tout. _Personne A_ aimerait en apprendre plus sur _personne B_ je te rappelle."

"Tu apprends vite." dis-je avec un clin d'oeil. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

"Tout ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à savoir sur _Naomi Campbell_."

"Désolée de te décevoir, mais cette histoire sera très courte dans ce cas. D'autant plus qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à savoir…"

"C'est à moi d'en juger." répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. "C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?"

"Sérieux ? Ma _couleur préférée_ ? Tu trouves ça intéressant ?"

"Oui, pourquoi pas ?"

Je la fixai dans les yeux pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de se foutre de ma gueule. C'est lorsque je vis qu'elle était on-ne-peut-plus sérieuse que je me décidai à lui répondre.

"Le bleu."

C'était le rouge à vrai dire, mais je ne voulais pas lui laisser la satisfaction de pouvoir constater que ma couleur fétiche se trouvait être la même que celle de ses cheveux.

"Et toi ?" lui demandai-je.

"Pareil." dit-elle me gardant le contact visuel.

Le serveur arriva avec nos cafés et Emily s'empara instantanément de la note. Je savais que ce n'était qu'un café, mais par principe, je ne voulais pas la laisser me le payer. Je tentai donc de lui prendre des mains, mais elle refusa.

"Personne A invite personne B, tu te souviens ?" dit-elle.

"Comme tu voudras…" répondis-je; puis j'ajoutai : "Merci."

"Pourquoi la politique ?" demanda-t-elle alors.

"Ça peut paraître cliché, mais… j'aimerais pouvoir rendre ce monde plus juste. Le système actuel ne me plaît pas, alors si je peux… faire en sorte de le changer, même rien qu'un petit peu, ce serait génial." avouai-je.

"Naomi Campbell, héroïne des temps modernes." dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie et je ris.

"Et toi alors ?" demandai-je. "Pourquoi la médecine ? Tu veux sauver des vies ?"

J'utilisais le même ton qu'elle avait utilisé précédemment pour mimer une pseudo-moquerie. Non pas que je me moquerais d'elle si c'était le cas, bien au contraire…

"Non… En fait… je ne sais pas. C'était pas mon idée d'aller à la fac; je voulais continuer la musique."

"Pourquoi tu n'en fais pas dans ce cas ?"

"Ma mère pense que c'est inutile." dit-elle. "Quand Katie lui a dit qu'elle voulait faire des études en politique pour devenir journaliste, elle m'a contraint à aller à l'université. Et j'ai suivi JJ, parce que… parce que…"

Lorsqu'elle ne termina pas sa phrase, je l'invitai à continuer en lui demandant :

"_Parce que_…?"

"Il a toujours été mon seul _véritable_ ami." avoua-t-elle en traçant des formes invisibles sur la table.

"Et les filles avec qui tu traînes ?" demandai-je.

"Ce sont les amies de Karen. Toutes les mêmes pestes insupportables…"

"Et Grace ?"

Elle releva alors la tête et j'eus l'impression que son visage changea quelque peu.

"Grace est l'amie de Katie…" dit-elle en secouant la tête.

"Et elle ne peut donc pas être _ton_ amie aussi ?"

"Laisse tomber, ok ?!" s'énerva-t-elle.

"Ok, désolée." répondis-je, complètement perplexe.

"Non… c'est moi qui suis désolée. Excuse-moi."

"J'aimerais juste comprendre, Emily…" lui dis-je en soupirant. "Je peux concevoir le fait que ta soeur et toi soyez différentes, voire presque opposées, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous vous ignorez comme ça. Je veux dire… c'est comme si vous viviez sous le même toit sans jamais vous parler, c'est hyper frustrant."

"C'est compliqué…"

"Mais explique-moi dans ce cas !" m'exclamai-je (et certaines personnes se retournèrent) "Explique-moi ce qu'il y a de '_compliqué_'."

"On a pris des chemins différents, c'est tout."

"C'est ça, ton explication _compliquée_ ?" demandai-je, irritée.

"Non." répondit-elle en souriant. "Mais j'aimerais garder des choses à raconter pour les prochains rendez-vous…"

"C'est un rendez-vous alors ?"

"Pour moi, c'en est un." répondit-elle en jouant nerveusement avec sa tasse de café vide.

Sa réponse me surprit. Je ne pensais pas qu'Emily Fitch était du genre "rencards"…

"Assez parlé de moi." dit-elle alors. "C'est sur toi que j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus."

J'étais véritablement surprise de la façon dont réagissait Emily à mon égard. Elle était véritablement différente, et j'avais du mal à savoir si elle se comporterait comme ça de manière définitive envers moi, ou si ce n'était que passager. On discuta donc pendant encore une bonne heure; et elle me prouva qu'elle pouvait être vraiment charmante. Elle s'intéressait à ce que je racontais et avait la conversation facile. Elle ne se confia que trop peu, mais pour l'heure, cela m'était égal.

En sortant du café, ma main se faufila presque naturellement dans la sienne, et alors que je voulus la retirer en me répétant quelle imbécile j'étais, Emily enroula ses doigts autour de ma paume. Je fus si surprise que je dus jeter un coup d'oeil vers elle, pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas en train de rêver. C'est son sourire charmeur qui m'indiqua que j'étais effectivement bel et bien éveillée. Marcher à ses côtés, main dans la main, était vraiment une sensation extrêmement agréable. Et je crois que j'arriverai à m'y habituer.

Arrivées devant mon immeuble, Emily relâcha ma main et se pinça les lèvres, essayant de contenir un sourire. On se regarda timidement et je savais très bien ce qu'elle avait en tête, puisque je pensais exactement à la même chose. Mais qui de nous deux allait faire le premier vers l'autre ?

"La personne A a envie d'embrasser la personne B." me dit-elle en faisant un pas vers moi.

"Et la personne B la laisserait faire…"

Elle me sourit et en un instant, je sentis le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Bien sûr, je l'avais déjà embrassée; mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. La sensation était bien plus exceptionnelle. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec un échange d'ecsta, un baiser alcoolisé ou autre; non. Cette fois-ci, Emily Fitch m'embrassait parce qu'elle en avait envie autant que moi. Et mon Dieu, je n'avais jamais expérimenté une telle sensation. Ses lèvres étaient douces comme de la soie et juste assez chaudes pour envoyer une chaleur agréable dans tout mon corps. Je ne voulais surtout pas que ses lèvres se décollent des miennes, car j'avais l'impression que si cela se produisait, j'allais m'effondrer.

Elle sembla d'ailleurs recevoir le message, car au lieu de se retirer de moi, je sentis sa main se plaquer dans mon dos et sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement. Le désir me submergea et mes doigts s'agrippèrent à sa chevelure avec force tandis que ma langue se fraya un passage entre ses lèvres.

J'aurais pu l'embrasser des heures durant. Cette sensation était tellement parfaite qu'il était si facile de s'y habituer. C'était presque automatique. J'avais même perdu la notion du temps, comme s'il n'y avait plus que ses lèvres qui importaient. Et c'était un peu le cas, en fait.

On fut cependant stoppé par un bruit de klaxon, qui nous obligea à nous retirer l'une de l'autre. Emily se retourna instantanément et leur fit un doigt d'honneur avec un regard furieux. Le gars baissa sa vitre et le lui rendit, mais j'obligeai Emily à me refaire face en la tirant par sa veste, car je ne voulais pas causer de scène.

Ils partirent, mais je vis qu'elle était encore énervée. J'embrassai alors tendrement sa joue, en veillant à garder mes lèvres en place plus longtemps que prévu. Je déposai ensuite un baiser d'une demie-seconde sur ses lèvres et elle me sourit.

"J'ai passé un bon moment." lui dis-je. "On remet ça bientôt ?"

"Oui…" répondit-elle. "Bientôt."

* * *

Mon deuxième rendez-vous avec Emily Fitch avait été prévu quelques heures seulement après notre premier rencard. On se mit d'accord pour se voir deux jours plus tard; Emily avait proposé un cinéma et je devais avouer que je trouvais cela adorable de voir à quel point elle faisait en sorte de respecter ces espèces de conventions imposées par les couples. Et si elle respectait ces règles à la lettre, cela voudrait dire que le troisième rencard-

"Naomi !" s'exclama Katie en me donnant un coup de coude. "Tu me fous des vents depuis tout à l'heure…"

"Désolée." dis-je en secouant ma tête. "Tu disais ?"

"Freddie et Effy…" répéta-t-elle. "Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux."

J'avais presque oublié cette histoire. Je n'avais pas reparlé à Freddie depuis notre petite discussion il y a quelques semaines; et Effy n'était pas non plus du genre à se confier.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" demandai-je.

"Je suis pas du genre à épier mes ex, ok ?" commença-t-elle. "Mais en voulant aller à la bibliothèque hier, je suis passée devant la salle de psycho et je les ai vus tous les deux…"

"Et quoi, ils s'embrassaient ou…"

"Non non ! Mais… je sais pas, il y avait cette proximité entre eux, une espèce de complicité… Je sais pas, c'était bizarre…"

"Effy sort avec Cook." lui dis-je. "Enfin, elle se le '_tape_'. Mais ça a l'air plutôt… régulier. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à en avoir plusieurs en même temps."

Katie soupira, puis se re-concentra sur son livre.

"Ça te dérangerait ?" demandai-je.

"Qu'ils sortent ensemble ? Non. Mais si c'était le cas, Stonem pourrait avoir la décence de m'en parler. Ou même Freddie pourrait, tiens !"

"Je doute que Freddie ait réellement les couilles de te parler de ce genre de choses après toute cette histoire…"

"Tu as raison…" dit-elle. "Mais… si Effy te disait quelque chose, tu me le dirais, pas vrai ?"

"Bien sûr."

Et je ne mentais pas ! Du moins, pas vraiment. J'étais effectivement au courant des sentiments de Freddie pour Effy, mais _elle_ ne s'était jamais confiée à moi sur le sujet. Je ne trahissais donc pas Katie. Pas vrai ?

Je ne savais pas non plus si je pouvais parler à Katie de ma relation (_relation ?_) avec sa soeur. J'avais cru comprendre qu'elles ne s'entendaient que très moyennement, à en voir la façon dont elles réagissaient l'une envers l'autre.

Je ne lui parlai donc pas de mon rendez-vous de ce soir. Je me contentai simplement de lui adresser encore deux-trois mots réconfortants et de partir me préparer.

Il était dix-neuf heure lorsque j'arrivai devant le cinéma. Emily n'était pas encore là et je me retrouvai alors seule face à mes pensées. Pour commencer, je ne savais pas comment je devais la saluer. Devais-je l'embrasser ou simplement lui faire un vague signe de tête ? Devais-je payer sa place puisqu'elle m'avait payé le café la dernière fois ? Qui devait choisir le film ? J'étais déjà en train de paniquer alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore là.

Je vis ensuite une mobylette orange se parquer sur le trottoir et je souris lorsque je vis que la fille qui la conduisait n'était autre qu'Emily. Sa magnifique chevelure rouge flamboyait sous la lumière du réverbère et lorsqu'elle mit une main dans ses cheveux, j'eus l'impression que ses mouvements avaient été ralentis, comme si elle était en train de tourner une pub pour un shampoing. Elle portait un simple t-shirt blanc en coton avec une veste en cuir noire et un pantalon gris délavé qui lui saillait merveilleusement bien les hanches. Et elle était incroyablement sexy. Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme d'Emily Fitch lorsqu'elle était vêtue de cette façon ?!

Arrivée à mon niveau, elle m'accorda un sourire timide en se pinçant les lèvres. Je vis qu'elle observa ma tenue avec attention et j'étais plutôt fière de moi, car j'avais mis du temps à trouver des fringues convenables. Traîner avec Katie Fitch m'avait probablement rendue plus attentive à ce que je portais.

"Salut." dit-elle en continuant à me sourire.

"Salut…"

Je ne bougeai pas et elle fixa ses pieds. La situation était incroyablement gênante, pour elle comme pour moi. Je la vis ensuite secouer la tête et lâcher un léger rire, avant de soupirer un "_et puis merde_". Elle propulsa ensuite ses lèvres contre les miennes en un éclair, en veillant bien à poser sa main dans ma nuque. Le baiser ne s'éternisa pas, mais il suffit amplement à apaiser la tension qui s'était imposée.

"Bonsoir." dit-elle.

"Tu te répètes." me moquai-je.

Elle rit et m'offrit sa main pour m'entraîner à l'intérieur du cinéma. Elle me demanda si je voulais voir quelque chose en particulier, mais je lui répondis que c'était à elle de choisir le film, car je n'avais absolument aucune idée. Elle choisit donc un blockbuster américain (que je n'aurais probablement jamais choisi si j'étais allée seule) et paya ma place, malgré le fait que j'insistai à plusieurs reprises que c'était à moi de payer. Je cherchai donc des pop-corn (la plus grande portion possible, j'avais toujours faim durant les pubs). On entra dans la première salle et on prit place sur la dernière rangée.

Le film avait commencé et même si je savais qu'on ne se dirait probablement pas grand chose, j'aurais espéré pouvoir lui adresser la parole; mais mes mots restaient accrochés dans ma gorge. Pourquoi étais-je si nerveuse ?! J'étais allée plusieurs fois au cinéma avec des filles sur lesquelles je fantasmais, pourquoi _Emily Fitch_ me rendrait-elle nerveuse ?!

À la moitié du film (qui s'avérait être un thriller plutôt gore), je bondis sur mon siège lorsque le tueur surprit sa victime dans la cage d'escalier. Instinctivement, je pris la main d'Emily dans la mienne et la serrai fort. Je mis quelques secondes à m'apercevoir qu'elle la tenait aussi, et je décidai alors de ne pas la relâcher. J'essayai de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, mais c'était sans compter les lèvres d'Emily qui venaient de se coller à ma mâchoire. Mes battements de coeur avaient alors doublé et elle devait probablement les sentir puisque sa bouche caressait à présent mon pouls, battant la chamade.

J'essayais de résister un moment, tentant vainement de me concentrer sur le film, mais rien à faire. Je tournai alors légèrement la tête pour lui faire face et la lumière de l'écran me permit tout juste de la voir dans la pénombre. Ses lèvres formaient un parfait sourire, me donnant envie de les embrasser avec passion. Ce que je fis.

On s'embrassa pendant quelques minutes; d'abord de façon plutôt modérée, en restant assises chacune sur nos sièges et en gardant le pop-corn entre nous. Puis, lorsque le baiser commença à devenir plus sensuel, je fis glisser la boîte de pop-corn entre mes jambes (et les sentis s'éparpiller sur le sol) puis déplaçai ma main droite dans sa nuque. Elle fit de même et je ne pus empêcher un gémissement.

Sa main se déplaça alors de mon cou à mon épaule, avant de traverser la totalité de mon bras, puis le glissa dans mon dos, sous mon t-shirt. Mes doigts commencèrent eux aussi à chercher un refuge sous le t-shirt en coton d'Emily et je tremblai légèrement lorsque ma peau entra en contact avec la sienne.

Lorsqu'on rompit le baiser, on était toutes les deux en manque d'air et je mis quelques minutes à reprendre une respiration à peu près normale. J'eus donc un mal fou à me concentrer durant tout le reste du film; je ne pensais qu'à embrasser Emily Fitch. Sa main sur ma cuisse n'aidait pas non plus : caressant ma cuisse de l'intérieur, j'avais toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui retirer l'intégralité de ses vêtements.

Je n'avais pas retenu grand chose du film; et Emily non plus d'ailleurs. On n'en discuta même pas en sortant de la salle, se contentant simplement d'essayer de trouver un endroit pour grignoter. Puisqu'aucune de nous deux n'étaient fatiguées, on décréta ensuite que faire un tour en boîte n'était pas de refus.

On dansa pendant ce qui me semblait être une éternité; et je savourais chaque instant, appréciant énormément son corps accolé au mien et ses hanches dansant en rythme avec les miennes. On échangea de nombreux baisers passionnés et la proximité de nos corps ne faisaient qu'accroître. C'était si agréable et si naturel de danser avec Emily Fitch, je n'en revenais pas.

Alors que j'allais m'avancer pour lui proposer d'aller boire quelque chose, un mec plutôt baraqué se posta derrière elle, la prenant fermement par les hanches; il commença à lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille et elle se retira instantanément, lui plantant ses deux poings dans le torse. Le type la bloqua en la maintenant par les poignets et il commença à rire lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était totalement impuissante. J'allais intervenir, mais en un éclair, il se retrouva par-terre. Emily venait de lui donner un coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe.

"Salope !" s'écria-t-il en hurlant de douleur sur le sol.

Emily le frappa à nouveau d'un coup de pied violent dans la cage thoracique et il se releva instantanément. Je n'eus pas le temps de calculer ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il la frappa au visage. Immédiatement, un autre type intervint en l'immobilisant. Je pris Emily par le bras et l'écartai du dance-floor. Elle opéra une résistance pour retourner le frapper, mais je maintenus ma prise et la conduisis vers les toilettes.

Sa joue était presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux et son nez saignait légèrement. Elle semblait complètement sonnée, c'est pourquoi je l'obligeai à s'approcher du lavabo pour que je puisse asperger son visage avec de l'eau. Les quelques filles qui attendaient leur tour pour pisser nous lancèrent des regards étranges, des fois même hautains, mais je n'en avais absolument rien à foutre.

Lorsqu'elle commença à reprendre tout doucement ses esprits, je partis chercher du PQ, dérangeant malencontreusement le couple qui était en train de baiser, et revins bloquer son saignement. Alors que j'examinais sa joue en la caressant très légèrement avec mon pouce, une main s'interposa entre nous, portant un sachet de glaçons. Je me retournai et vis les deux yeux bleu-océan d'Effy Stonem.

"Il faudrait arrêter de déclencher des émeutes…" dit-elle. "Ça devient lassant."

J'entendis Emily rire et je lui souris en retour. Je posai les glaçons contre sa joue, et appuyai très légèrement en tentant de ne pas lui faire mal davantage. Puis une pensée me vint.

"T'étais pas censée voir Cook ce soir ?" demandai-je.

"J'ai changé mes plans." répondit la brune. "Et vous avez de la chance que mon frère soit barman ici, sinon ta joue aurait probablement doublé de volume dès demain matin…"

"Oui… Merci." dit timidement Emily.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Effy.

"Encore un connard qui a pensé que son pénis avait la faculté de faire de moi et Naomi de '_vraies femmes_'." dit-elle en utilisant ses doigts pour citer les paroles du gars.

"Charmant." répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers moi. "Je ne pense pas rentrer à l'appart' ce soir… Profitez bien."

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil puis tourna des talons. Je ne savais pas exactement si elle savait pour Emily et moi; quoi que, si elle avait été ici depuis quelques heures, elle nous avait probablement vues danser. J'aurais probablement affaire à ses questions dès demain matin, mais pour l'heure, je devais m'occuper d'Emily.

"On devrait peut-être rentrer." dis-je.

Elle hocha la tête et je passai ma main autour de sa taille. En sortant des toilettes, je jetai un bref coup d'oeil vers le bar et vis qu'il y avait un barman brun aux yeux bleus; il était à coup sûr le frère d'Effy. Son regard croisa le mien et je lui fis un bref signe de tête pour le remercier et il m'offrit un sourire en retour.

On se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir récupéré nos veste et je vis, sur le trottoir d'en face, Effy et Freddie, s'embrassant passionnément. Je dus vérifier deux fois avant de m'assurer que c'était bien eux; mais je m'aperçus très vite que les vêtements que portait la fille ne pouvaient être autres que ceux d'Effy Stonem, et j'arriverais à reconnaître la carrure de Freddie entre mille.

En d'autres termes, j'aurais probablement accordé plus d'importance à la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, mais à cet instant précis, je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder là-dessus. Je fis donc signe à un taxi de s'arrêter et lui indiquai mon adresse.

Emily était encore légèrement sonnée quand on arriva devant notre immeuble et mit quelques minutes à comprendre que j'allais l'y conduire à l'intérieur. Elle hésita d'abord un moment, fronçant les sourcils dans ma direction.

"Em, je peux pas te laisser rentrer chez toi dans cet état." lui dis-je.

Elle soupira et hocha la tête. Je la pris à nouveau par la taille et l'aida à monter les escaliers à mes côtés. Elle pouvait probablement marcher sans mon aide, mais j'aimais la serrer contre moi et lui prouver que je ne la laisserai pas tomber. Dans tous les sens du terme…

Après lui avoir brièvement expliqué où se trouvait chaque pièce, je lui préparai une serviette pour qu'elle puisse prendre une douche, histoire de se sentir mieux. Elle était incroyablement calme depuis qu'on était sorti de la boîte, et j'en conclus que cette histoire l'avait sacrément chamboulée. Ça, et le coup qu'elle s'était pris.

"T'arriveras à gérer toute seule ?" demandai-je en entrant avec elle dans la salle de bain.

Elle hocha la tête et je sortis de la pièce, lui laissant son intimité, ce qui me permettrait de lui préparer un thé pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Dix minutes plus tard, alors que la douche coulait encore, je décidai de préparer le canapé. J'allais évidemment lui laisser mon lit pour qu'elle puisse dormir, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de dormir avec elle et précipiter les choses. Je savais qu'on aurait du mal à se retenir et je n'avais pas envie de tout ruiner ce soir, simplement parce qu'on avait bu. J'avais l'impression que les choses se passaient relativement bien avec Emily, et aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraître, j'avais envie de faire les choses _bien_.

J'attendis encore dix minutes après avoir terminé de préparer le canapé, l'eau coulait encore et je commençai à me demander ce qu'elle faisait. Légèrement préoccupée, je décidai de toquer à la porte de la salle de bain en appelant son nom à deux reprises. Lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas, j'ouvris la porte et l'appelai à nouveau. Les formes derrière le rideau de douche indiquaient qu'elle était probablement assise et je commençai à paniquer, de peur qu'elle ait glissé dans la douche.

J'ouvris le rideau et découvris qu'elle était en réalité à genoux, sous le jet d'eau, ses bras enroulant son torse. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et tout son corps tremblait. Je coupai instantanément l'eau, pris la serviette à ma droite et l'enroulai dedans. Je frottai frénétiquement son dos et ses épaules pour la réchauffer, mais ses tremblements ne cessèrent pas. Je décidai alors de la relever et l'aidai à la sortir de la douche.

"Viens, je vais te trouver des vêtements propres." dis-je en embrassant sa joue.

Je l'obligeai à me suivre en prenant sa main et la conduis dans ma chambre où je lui préparai un t-shirt (qui lui sera probablement bien trop grand) et un pantalon en coton. Je lui indiquai alors que j'allais dormir sur le canapé, et que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle n'avait qu'à me prévenir.

En me couchant sur le sofa, je commençai à me demander si Emily prenait les choses trop à coeur, ou si c'était moi qui n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. Évidemment, voir Emily dans cet état n'était pas réjouissant, mais elle était la seule chose qui me préoccupait; l'histoire de tout à l'heure était d'ailleurs, complètement oubliée.

Je ne tardai pas à tomber dans un profond sommeil; et dans cet état de quasi-inconscience, mi-éveillée, mi-endormie, je me rendis compte d'une chose capitale : _personne B_ était en train de tomber amoureuse de _personne A_.

* * *

**A/N:** Votre avis sur ce chapitre ? :) Qu'avez-vous pensé de ces deux premiers rendez-vous ?


	6. Chapitre 6 : Ensemble ? Pas ensemble ?

**A/N: **Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires qui me vont droit au coeur. Avec beaucoup d'avance, voici le chapitre 6 :) Je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster un nouveau chapitre avant septembre, mais je ferai mon possible. Vos avis et questions sont toujours les bienvenus, n'hésitez donc pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bonne lecture à tous :)

**Rated T.**

**Disclaimer: **Skins ne m'appartient pas. / I do not own Skins.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6****: **_Ensemble ? Pas ensemble ?_

Alors que je pensais ne pas pouvoir passer une matinée plus mouvementée que la soirée de la veille, voilà que je me réveillais avec Emily dans mes bras. Je mis quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'elle, puis m'assurai qu'elle dormait encore. Je voulais me lever pour préparer le petit déjeuner, mais elle était collée à moi comme un koala et je savais qu'en me levant j'allais la réveiller à coup sûr.

"Em…?" chuchota-je en caressant son bras. "Em ?"

"Hmm…" grogna-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas et elle releva légèrement la tête de mon torse pour me faire face. Ses yeux n'étaient alors qu'à moitié ouverts, mais à peine son regard croisa le mien, ses paupières s'écartèrent entièrement et elle écarquilla les yeux.

"Merde, désolée !" s'exclama-t-elle en se retirant instantanément de moi.

Je ris en voyant qu'elle commençait à paniquer, pensant probablement que la voir allongée contre moi en me réveillant m'avait déplue. Ce n'était cependant absolument pas le cas, c'est pourquoi je la tirai par le bras, pour la faire revenir à moi. Elle ne résista pas, mais me lança tout de même un regard confus. En un instant, je capturai ses lèvres avec les miennes et on échangea un baiser relativement passionné pour un début de matinée.

"Non pas que la perspective de me réveiller à tes côtés m'ait dérangée, Em, mais… qu'est-ce que tu faisais _sur_ moi ?"

Elle hésita un moment et commença à bégayer des mots incompréhensibles sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de dormir seule hier soir. Je devais avouer que c'était absolument adorable… Je la stoppai cependant en posant mon bras sur son avant-bras, tout en lui souriant.

"Je plaisantais…" lui dis-je. "Tu veux un petit déj' ?"

"Volontiers."

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, heureuse de découvrir une nouvelle part cachée d'Emily Fitch, plus vulnérable et encore plus adorable. Comme d'habitude, il devenait presque impossible de se séparer, sauf pour reprendre notre souffle. Nos lèvres étaient comme deux aimants, presque inséparables; si bien qu'on n'entendit même pas la porte de l'appart' s'ouvrir, jusqu'à ce qu'Effy se manifeste par un :

"Wow. Je vais commencer à me poser des questions sur ma sexualité si vous continuez à vous embrasser comme ça devant moi."

On se sépara, mais Emily garda ses deux mains, fermement posées sur mes hanches, ses pouces caressant légèrement ma peau. Effy haussa alors les épaules en souriant et sortit une clope de sa poche avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

On prit le petit déjeuner silencieusement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'Emily avait régulièrement les yeux rivés sur moi. Et chaque fois que je levais le regard, elle détourna le sien, gênée. Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler un léger rire dès que ça arrivait. Elle était vraiment adorable; tellement différente que ce que j'aurais imaginé…

Elle quitta l'appartement peu de temps après qu'on ait fini de manger. Elle avait cours plus tôt que moi et ne voulait "déranger plus longtemps". Je lui avais prêté des vêtements à sa taille pour la journée, et c'était un parfait prétexte pour espérer la revoir dans les prochains temps.

À peine était-elle partie que je décidai d'éclaircir les choses avec Effy : je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé hier soir avec Freddie, et j'espérais bien en tirer des réponses. Je fis donc irruption dans sa chambre et découvris qu'elle était allongée sur son lit, en train de lire un livre.

"Je peux te déranger cinq minutes ?" demandai-je.

Elle fit signe que oui et se mit en position assise, pour me laisser de la place à côté d'elle.

"Alors avec Emily ?"

"Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça que j'ai envie de parler." lui répondis-je sèchement.

"Tu veux savoir si je me tape Freddie ?" demanda-t-elle. "Oui, je me tape Freddie."

"Non, je me doutais très bien que c'était le cas après hier soir. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si ça avait déjà été le cas au moment où lui et Katie étaient encore ensemble."

"Tu me prends vraiment pour une pute, pas vrai ?"

"Je veux savoir."

"Ne t'en fais pas, _Naomikins_, Elisabeth Stonem est une salope, mais pas au point de coucher avec un gars qui a encore une copine."

Je m'apprêtai à répondre, mais elle me coupa lorsque j'ouvris la bouche.

"Depuis notre premier cours de psycho, il a eu des vues sur moi. Je savais qu'il n'oserait tenter aucune approche tant qu'il serait avec Katie, mais que la larguer ne serait qu'une question de temps. C'est horrible, je te l'accorde, mais ça a été le cas. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'obliger à faire ce qu'il a fait. J'ai même essayé de le freiner en m'affichant avec Cook, mais… ça n'a pas marché."

"Cook est au courant de tout ça ?" demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, mais n'en dit pas plus. Je savais que je n'obtiendrai aucune information supplémentaire; je notai alors dans un coin de ma tête de penser à appeler Cook pour en savoir un peu plus. La relation ambiguë d'Effy et Freddie ne me dérangeait qu'à cause de Katie, mais ça restait leur problème. Par contre, savoir comment mon meilleur ami gérait la nouvelle faisait partie de mes préoccupations.

Effy sortit de la pièce et j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer quelques secondes plus tard. Je regagnai ma chambre et enfilai des vêtements propres. Je jetai ensuite un oeil à mon téléphone et vis qu'il m'indiquait deux messages en attente; tous deux de Katie. Le premier me demandait de la rejoindre à la cafétéria dans une heure (ce qui me laissait à présent une bonne dizaine de minutes) et le deuxième me demandait de me dépêcher, car Karen était à la table d'à côté et lui lançait des regards désagréables.

Je me dépêchai donc de la rejoindre, pas spécialement enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir l'ex d'Emily. C'était encore pire lorsque je vis que Karen était à présent assise à la droite de Katie et que les deux parlaient ensemble. Ou plutôt, que Karen parlait à Katie, et que Katie soupirait longuement toutes les deux secondes, la tête posée sur sa main. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me sourit à pleines dents et me lança un regard de détresse.

"Naoms !" s'exclama-t-elle en coupant Karen dans sa phrase.

La brune leva instantanément le regard et me fixa, froidement. Je prétendis ne pas avoir remarqué et salua Katie à mon tour, en prenant place en face d'elles.

"Comment va Emily ?" demanda Karen, irritée.

"Ne lui réponds pas." me dit Katie. "Elle est persuadée que tu couches avec ma soeur… Mais c'est ridicule. Pas vrai ?"

J'hésitai un moment, débattant mentalement pour savoir s'il était judicieux de lui avouer _maintenant_ ce qui se passait entre Emily et moi. J'en vins alors à la conclusion que lui répondre que je ne couchais pas avec sa soeur serait la meilleure solution. En plus, je ne mentais absolument pas, puisque _techniquement_ on n'avait encore rien fait.

"Je ne couche pas avec Emily." répondis-je d'une voix monocorde.

"Arrête tes conneries !" s'exclama Karen. "Tony vous a vues toutes les deux hier soir en boîte."

"_Tony_ ?"

"… Stonem ?" dit-elle. "Grand, brun aux yeux bleus, barman à temps partiel ?"

Oh… Tony, le frère d'Effy…

"Comment tu le connais ?" demandai-je.

"C'est pas l'important." répondit-elle sur le qui-vive. "Alors ? C'est vrai ou pas ?"

J'hésitai. Je pouvais difficilement mentir alors que Karen semblait en savoir plus que ce que j'imaginais. Katie me regardait, avec un air dubitatif.

"Euh… Oui." dis-je en bégayant. "On est peut-être sorties une fois ou deux… Mais c'est tout."

"Oh, vraiment ?" demanda Karen. "Alors quand Emily m'a dit ce fameux soir qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, elle ne faisait pas allusion à toi dans ce cas ?"

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre ! Comment pourrais-je savoir si Emily parlait de moi ou de quelqu'un d'autre ? Après tout, on ne s'était jamais dit nos sentiments l'une pour l'autre, et à vrai dire, je n'en exigeais pas tant.

"Karen, fous-lui la paix." intervint Katie.

La brune vit dans mon regard qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune information supplémentaire de ma part; elle quitta alors la table et je me retrouvai seule avec Katie. Son regard était d'abord fixé sur ses bagues, puis elle leva les yeux et me fixa, l'air grave.

"C'est vrai ou pas ?" demanda-t-elle. "Tu couches avec ma soeur, oui ou non ?"

"Non, je ne _couche_ pas avec ta soeur." dis-je. "Je ne couche pas avec ta soeur, mais il s'est bel et bien passé quelques trucs…"

"_Quelques trucs_ ?"

"Je ne sais pas exactement où on en est, mais… on s'est vues, une ou deux fois, autour d'un café et au cinéma, et… on s'est embrassées aussi… Pas mal de fois à vrai dire."

Je souris en repensant à la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, à la chaleur de son corps et à la tendresse de ses baisers.

"Campbell, arrête de rire, c'est tout sauf drôle, ok ?"

"Désolée Katiekins… Je sais bien, mais le fait est qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble. Pas encore du moins…"

"Sérieux ?" demanda Katie en levant les sourcils. "Tu dois être plutôt spéciale dans ce cas… Emily n'a pas pour habitude de perdre son temps généralement."

"Comment ça ?"

"Disons qu'elle est plutôt partisane du '_Je te baise et ensuite tire-toi_'."

"Je vois." dis-je.

"Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est le cas avec toi, pour être honnête…" avoua-t-elle. "Et je ferai tout pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Mais en contrepartie, je ne veux pas que tu la blesses, c'est clair ?"

"J'en ai pas l'intention…" affirmai-je.

On mangea notre déjeuner en silence, et je sentais bien que Katie m'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit pour Emily et moi. Je comprenais sa réaction cela dit… Je ne pouvais donc pas lui cacher ce que m'avait dit Effy ce matin.

"J'ai parlé à Effy ce matin." lui dis-je.

"Elle sort avec Freddie." dit-on en même temps.

"Comment tu-"

"Je les ai vus juste avant que tu arrives…" ajouta-t-elle.

"Oh… Je suis désolée."

"Pourquoi ? C'est ta faute peut-être ?" demanda-t-elle, irritée. "C'est qu'une sale garce ! Je suis sûre qu'il se la tapait depuis un bon moment déjà. Toutes ses 'pannes' et ses excuses pour ne pas baiser auraient dû me mettre sur la voie…"

"Si ça peut te consoler, je sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre eux quand vous étiez encore ensemble."

"Ça ne change rien." dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Il m'a larguée pour elle, le mal est fait."

Elle avait raison. Au bout du compte, Katie se retrouvait seule. Et le fait qu'elle sache que j'étais possiblement en train d'entamer une relation avec sa soeur jumelle ne devait pas l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à lui dire qui pourrait lui remonter le moral.

"Que dirais-tu d'une après-midi shopping ?" demandai-je.

"T'es sérieuse ?" demanda Katie en essayant de camoufler un sourire ravi.

"Oui, pourquoi pas !" affirmai-je. "J'ai besoin de vêtements toute façon."

"Je te le fais pas dire…" dit-elle et je souris.

Mon portable vibra soudainement dans ma poche et je le sortis pour voir de qui provenait le message. Emily.

**Rejoins-moi aux toilettes près de la bibliothèque. Em xx**

Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre ses intentions… Il était fort probable qu'elle soit au courant de la petite discussion que je venais d'avoir Karen et Katie. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Mieux valait que je ne prévienne pas Katie de ce que j'allais faire.

"Il faut que je passe aux toilettes." dis-je.

"C'est bon à savoir…" dit-elle en plaisantant.

"Passe à l'appart' dans une heure ?"

Katie fit oui de la tête et je me mis en route pour retrouver Emily. Heureusement, la bibliothèque n'était pas loin de la cafèt' et je regagnai les toilettes en moins de cinq minutes. Il y avait cinq WC : trois d'entre eux avaient la porte ouverte et deux étaient fermés à clef. Si Emily était dans l'un des deux, j'allais avoir du mal à savoir dans lequel. Soudain, la porte du premier WC s'ouvrit et je vis Emily en émerger. Elle me sourit et tendit son bras pour que je la rejoigne; ce que je fis.

À peine à l'intérieur, j'eus à peine le temps de fermer la porte que ses lèvres embrassèrent les miennes. Elle caressait mon dos tout en me rapprochant d'elle et mes ongles s'implantèrent involontairement dans sa nuque. Plus rien à voir avec la fragile Emily d'hier soir, j'avais maintenant à faire à une Emily bien plus bestiale (pour mon plus grand bonheur…).

"Emily…" murmurai-je lorsqu'elle commença à déposer des baisers brûlants le long de ma mâchoire.

"Hm ?" demanda-t-elle en gardant ses lèvres en place.

"Ne t'arrête pas."

"Il va bien falloir. Sinon je risque de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler."

Aussi sexy que ce petit échange avait été, elle avait raison… On risquait probablement de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Et honnêtement, je ne voulais pas que notre première fois se passe dans les toilettes de la bibliothèque.

"Une raison à cette soudaine envie de m'embrasser ?"

"En fait oui." dit-elle en me prenant par les hanches. "Mes parents ne sont pas là ce week-end, et Katie passe quelques jours chez Grace, alors… je me suis demandée si tu voulais… enfin, si tu voulais passer samedi soir avec moi ? Je sais faire la cuisine."

"Volontiers dans ce cas…" dis-je avec enthousiasme.

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau et je me retrouvai à nouveau assaillie de baisers sur ma mâchoire et dans mon cou, si bien que je n'arrivais pas à empêcher les petits gémissements qui sortaient involontairement de ma bouche. Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard, me laissant complètement émoustillée par ses baisers. Elle sortit ensuite des toilettes et je la suivis instantanément.

Je la bloquai contre le lavabo, comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'on s'était vues dans ce bar, il y a quelques semaines de cela. Je posai mes mains au-dessus des siennes et je la sentis commencer à respirer difficilement. J'en profitai alors pour déposer des baisers sur son omoplate, souriant intérieurement chaque fois que son souffle se coupait.

Je décidai de m'écarter quelques secondes plus tard, en me félicitant de voir que mes actions avaient eu l'effet escompté : Em était immobile, probablement encore paralysée par ce que je venais de faire. En une fraction de seconde, elle retrouva ses esprits et se retourna instantanément, plaquant son corps contre le mien en nous propulsant vers le mur derrière moi.

Ses deux mains sur mon torse commençaient à masser mes seins du bout des doigts et elle me regardait en souriant, savourant pleinement l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

"Ne joue pas avec moi, _Campbell_." chuchota-t-elle en mordant le lobe de mon oreille.

Un millier de frissons me parcourut. J'aimais tellement quand elle prenait le contrôle que ça en devenait presque effrayant. Je m'écoute parler des fois ? Depuis quand je laissais les gens prendre le contrôle sur moi ? Allais-je la laisser prendre le contrôle sur moi quand on irait plus loin ? Probablement… Du moins, je pense que je la laisserais. Après tout, elle était incroyablement sexy quand elle prenait le dessus.

"T'es encore parmi nous ?" demanda-t-elle en me faisant revenir à la réalité.

Je ris puis l'embrassai encore une fois. Mon Dieu, ses lèvres étaient si douces…

"Je te vois plus tard ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'en doute…" répondis-je. "Je vais faire du shopping avec Katie…"

"Pff." lâcha-t-elle avec un faux rire.

"C'était quoi ça ?" dis-je en souriant.

"Rien." répondit-elle sèchement. "On se voit demain alors ?"

Je hochai la tête, puis la repris vers moi en la tirant par les hanches. Elle avança rapidement ses lèvres contre les miennes et on passa encore quelques minutes à s'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

Katie vint comme prévu en début d'après-midi et même si la perspective de faire les magasins avec elle ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je lui avais parlé du rendez-vous prochain que j'aurai avec sa soeur, et elle insista plus fortement encore pour me trouver "des fringues décentes" à porter ce jour-là.

Une chose est sûre : Katie avait véritablement le sens de la mode. Elle choisissait toujours les vêtements qui m'allaient le mieux. Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'acheter tout ce qu'elle me faisait essayer, mais cela lui permettait de se faire une petite idée pour les fois où on retournerait en ville.

Puisqu'il commençait à faire relativement froid, Katie m'obligea à acheter une paire de bottes (relativement abordables pour leur qualité). Il y avait des talons plus hauts que ce que j'avais l'habitude de porter, mais ce petit changement donnait effectivement un effet intéressant à mes jambes.

Elle me trouva ensuite une robe noire bien plus féminine que toutes celles que je possédais. Une fois essayée, je devais avouer qu'elle m'allait parfaitement bien. Elle me saillait la taille à la perfection, s'arrêtant pile au-dessus de mes genoux, avec un décolleté respectable. Katie fit alors irruption dans la cabine et sa bouche prit la forme d'un O.

"Wahou…" dit-elle. "Campbell, tu es splendide."

"Tu trouves ?" dis-je en me regardant dans le miroir encore une fois.

"Putain ouais ! Je te baiserais carrément si j'étais une lécheuse de chattes !"

On se perdit dans un fou-rire, et elle réussit à me convaincre de la prendre. Il faut dire qu'elle avait raison : cette robe était une merveille et m'allait divinement bien. Je ne savais pas cependant si j'aurais les moyens de me la payer…

"Katie, tu peux regarder combien elle coûte, s'il-te-plaît ?" dis-je en lui indiquant l'étiquette dans mon dos.

"Laisse, c'est à mes frais." dit-elle. "Considère ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance !"

"Comment tu sais que c'est bientôt mon… Oh, Facebook ?"

"Effectivement ! Je t'avais dit que ce '_truc-là_' était pratique."

"Hm…" grommelai-je. "J'y comprends toujours rien, d'ailleurs…"

Je retirai ma robe et Katie ne me laissa pas le temps de voir le prix, en me faisant remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau et que c'était très mal poli de demander le prix de ce que les gens offrent.

"Merci Katie." dis-je en sortant de la boutique.

"Pas de quoi, Campbell." répondit-elle. "Maintenant, aide-moi à trouver un manteau pour cet hiver, j'ai rien à me mettre !"

Je ne pus contenir mon rire; le fait de voir qu'elle était sérieuse amplifia encore plus la situation, car j'avais déjà vu à quoi ressemblait l'armoire de Katie Fucking Fitch, et elle était presque plus grande que ma chambre. Si elle n'avait "rien" à se mettre, j'avais la nette impression qu'on passerait encore quelques heures dans les prochains magasins.

* * *

J'étais exténuée lorsque je m'allongeai sur mon lit. On avait effectivement passé plus de quatre heures à chercher un manteau; manteau qu'elle n'avait finalement pas acheté d'ailleurs… J'étais donc lessivée, mais fière de mes achats. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de faire les magasins au lycée. Cook étant mon seul véritable ami, je ne faisais du shopping qu'avec ma mère; et on attendait à chaque fois les soldes. Une chose est sûre, je n'avais pas et je n'ai jamais eu la garde-robe de Katie. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'allais probablement faire bonne impression samedi soir. Katie m'a promis de me prêter des talons qui irait avec cette robe. Une chance qu'on avait la même pointure.

Je vis mon ordinateur portable encore allumé sur mon lit et décidai de l'ouvrir pour apprendre à mieux maîtriser Facebook. Katie m'avait obligée de m'y inscrire il y a de cela une semaine, car elle trouvait ça presque anormal que je ne possède pas de Facebook. Je devais avouer que le concept était plutôt intéressant, mais je détestais le fait de dévoiler ma vie privée sur un réseau social tel que celui-là.

J'ouvris donc une page internet et y entrai mes identifiants. En me connectant, je remarquai qu'il y avait cinq demandes d'ajout en ami, un message et six notifications. Heureusement que Katie m'avait expliqué le principe des notifications, sinon je serais probablement encore pommée.

Je regardai donc les six et vis qu'il ne s'agissait que de quatre messages sur mon mur d'anciens amis du lycée, quelques j'aimes sur ma photo, et une invitation pour une soirée.

Le message était de _Sophia Moore_, datant d'il y trois jours. Encore ?! Elle ne lâche jamais rien celle-là…

**Hey Naoms, j'ai enfin trouvé ton facebook :P Super photo de profil d'ailleurs ;) N'oublie pas de m'ajouter xx**

Pathétique… Je ne pouvais cependant pas ignorer sa demande… J'ouvris alors les ajouts en ami et vis qu'apparaissait en premier celle de Sophia (que j'acceptai à contre-coeur), Pandora Moon (je l'acceptai aussi et ris en voyant sa photo de profil), Freddie McClair (accepté), Effy Stonem (acceptée aussi), un inconnu (que je refusai) puis Emily Fitch. J'acceptai instantanément et cliquai sur son profil.

Sa photo de profil avait probablement été prise en soirée puisqu'elle avait un verre en main et tirait la longue. Je vis alors pour la première fois qu'elle avait la langue percée. Je ne savais pas… Je me rendis alors compte que les seuls commentaires en-dessous de cette photo appartenaient à des filles et il y en avait une bonne trentaine.

**- Sexy Emily… ;)**

**- CANON :O**

**- Arrête de sortir ta langue! :p**

**- Magnifique FITCH!**

**- Quelle bombe !**

Je décidai de fermer l'onglet, irritée par le nombre de filles qui apparemment fantasmait sur ma… sur _Emily_. Je regardais ensuite son mur et vis qu'elle ne publiait pas beaucoup, si ce n'était des chansons.

Je fis ensuite un petit tour vers mes autres contacts et me rendis compte que j'étais déjà "accroc à Facebook". Je visitai le profil de Katie pour commencer (première personne que j'avais ajoutée). Elle était passée il y a quelques jours de "en couple" à "célibataire", suscitant alors un certain nombre de commentaires de ses amis.

**- :(**

**- Appelle-moi si besoin !**

**- Je suis avec toi ma chérie 3**

**- Sois forte :(**

Je ne les lus pas tous, mais vis que Katie avait effectivement un sacré nombre d'amis (937 pour être exacte; je me demandais d'ailleurs si elle les connaissait tous…). Je vis d'ailleurs que Grace lui avait laissé un message, aussi décidai-je de l'ajouter. Je visitai ensuite le profil de Fred et remarquai qu'il n'avait pas indiqué s'il était dans une relation ou célibataire. Effy non plus d'ailleurs. Il y avait très peu d'information chez elle et je n'accédais même pas à son "mur".

Décidant que j'avais assez épié mes amis, j'allais appuyer sur "déconnecter" lorsque je vis une nouvelle notification. Décidément, je devenais accroc ! _Emily Fitch et trois autres amis aiment votre photo de profil._ Je souris à moi-même en voyant qu'elle avait elle-aussi épié mon Facebook. Elle m'envoya d'ailleurs un message pour me dire que j'étais "à croquer". On s'envoya encore quelques messages mutuellement, puis elle m'expliqua qu'elle allait bosser un peu. Au même moment, je reçus un autre message de Sophia :

**J'ai vu que tu as lu mon message, pourquoi tu m'ignores? :(**

Oh c'est pas vrai… Je décidai de déconnecter ma session sans lui répondre, déjà énervée de voir à quel point ce réseau social permettait aux gens de nous suivre à la trace.

* * *

Samedi soir arriva presque trop vite. Emily et moi ne nous étions vues qu'une ou deux fois cette semaine à la sortie des cours et nos emplois du temps étaient relativement chargés. J'avais donc hâte de la revoir ce soir. Sur le chemin pour me rendre chez elle, la conversation que j'avais eu avec Effy me trottait dans la tête.

_"Troisième rencard alors ?" demanda la brune._

_"Ouep !" répondis-je en m'appliquant du rouge-à-lèvre._

_"Oui, ça se voit…"_

_Je portais la robe noire que Katie m'avait acheté et ses talons noirs en soie. Je me regardais encore une fois dans le miroir et souris. J'analysais alors encore une fois ce que venait de dire Effy et je ne comprenais pas._

_"Ça se voit ?" répétai-je._

_"Oui. T'es quand même bien mieux habillée que d'habitude…" avoua-t-elle en souriant. "Et j'espère que c'est tout aussi chic en-dessous…"_

_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"_

_"Troisième rencard… Allô…" dit-elle en faisant des signes de main devant mon visage._

_Oh… Troisième rencard = sexe, pas vrai ? C'est probablement ce qu'elle sous-entendait… _

_"À moins que ça a déjà été le cas…? Mais ça m'étonnerait, on voit que t'es pas faite baiser depuis des lustres !"_

_"Hey !" m'exclamai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude. "Sois gentille et aide-moi à me faire belle pour ma copine."_

_"Copine, hein ?"_

_Je me rendis alors compte des mots que je venais d'employer._

_"Euh, c'est-à-dire que… Bah…"_

_"T'en fais pas Naoms, ça reste entre nous… Mais tu devrais en parler avec elle, Emily Fitch n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à avoir des 'copines'-"_

_"Je sais." la coupai-je._

_"Et elle n'avait pas non plus l'air du genre à avoir des rendez-vous avec des filles." ajouta-t-elle et je baissai le regard, tristement. "Et pourtant… C'est bel et bien le cas. Tu devrais lui en parler, et essayer de lever tout le mystère qui tourne autour des Fitch…"_

_"Même la grande Stonem n'a pas réussi à savoir leur secret ? Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond…" exagérai-je en riant._

_"Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensent, je ne sais pas tout, Campbell." _

_Je ris encore une fois et elle m'aida à fermer le collier que je lui tendis._

Je me tenais à présent en face de la porte d'entrée, mes mains tremblaient. C'était absolument ridicule de réagir comme ça ! J'avais couché avec d'autres femmes dans le passé… Bon d'accord, pas tant que ça, mais… C'est pas comme si j'étais encore vierge ! Et puis ce n'était même pas sûr qu'Emily avait en tête qu'on couche ensemble ce soir… Pas vrai ?

J'appuyai alors sur la sonnette et pris une grande inspiration.

* * *

**A/N:** Troisième rencard, hm ? ;) Que pensez-vous qu'il va s'y passer ? Je vous laisse y réfléchir tranquillement... Laissez-moi vos avis. ;)


	7. Chapitre 7 : Point-virgule

**A/N: **Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, j'ai décidé de poster plus tôt que prévu, mais je pense que le temps d'attente pour le prochain chapitre sera plus long :/ En attendant, voici le rendez-vous tant attendu ! ;)

**Rated T.**

**Disclaimer: **Skins ne m'appartient pas. / I do not own Skins.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7****: **_Point-virgule._

J'appuyai alors sur la sonnette et pris une grande inspiration. Alors qu'il ne s'était probablement écoulé que quelques secondes, j'avais l'impression d'avoir attendu sur le pas de la porte depuis une éternité. Entre le moment où mon doigt avait appuyé sur le bouton et le moment où j'entendis des clefs remuer dans la serrure, je fus submerger par un tas de questions : étais-je trop habillée pour un simple rendez-vous ? Était-ce réellement un _simple_ rendez-vous ? Effy avait-elle raison en sous-entendant qu'on allait probablement passer aux choses sérieuses ? Était-ce ce que je voulais ? Pourquoi j'angoissais à ce point ?

Alors que je m'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées, je remarquai que la porte était à présent grande ouverte et qu'attendait devant moi Emily, vêtue d'un magnifique robe bleue électrique qui lui collait au corps. J'avais soudain du mal à respirer; la voir se tenir contre la porte, accoudée contre la poignet, me permettait de distinguer la forme parfaite des muscles de son bras, et son sourire malicieux envoyait des décharges électriques à travers tout mon corps. J'étais totalement paralysée.

"Tu comptes un jour entrer ou tu préfères baver sur mon paillasson le temps que les pâtes aient fini de cuire ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Désolée…" dis-je en reprenant mon souffle. "Tu es vraiment… wahou."

"Tu es plutôt _wahou_ aussi, Naoms." dit-elle en souriant.

Elle étira ensuite son bras droit vers moi et je le pris presque instantanément, me laissant alors emportée par sa force pour projeter mon corps contre le sien. Je ne tardai évidemment pas à l'embrasser avec toute cette passion que j'éprouvais pour elle. Comme à chaque fois, il était presque impossible pour nous de se défaire l'une de l'autre. Comme à chaque fois, mes mains restaient férocement attachées à sa crinière rouge flamboyante. Et comme à chaque fois, ses dents venaient mordre ma lèvre inférieure pour garder ma bouche au plus près de la sienne.

Elle me conduisit ensuite vers la cuisine, ma main toujours imbriquée dans la sienne, et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de sourire. Je me sentais si bien avec elle, et sa simple présence me rendait pleine de joie.

"J'ai cuisiné italien." dit-elle. "J'espère que ça t'ira…"

"C'est parfait." dis-je en voyant que la table était parfaitement décorée.

Elle s'était apparemment donnée beaucoup de mal pour que ce dîner soit réussi. Il y avait même quelques bougies posées sur les étagères, ce qui donnait une ambiance plutôt romantique. Je fus d'autant plus surprise lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle avait même pensé à mettre de la musique en guise de fond sonore.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi douée pour organiser des dîners romantiques." avouai-je lorsqu'elle arriva avec les deux assiettes.

"Moi non plus en fait…" affirma-t-elle. "C'est la première fois que j'organise un rendez-vous comme ça. J'espère que c'est pas trop… cliché ?"

"Non, c'est parfait." dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Bien. Assieds-toi, ça va devenir froid." dit-elle en posant les plats. "Je ne savais pas où ma mère rangeait les assiettes, alors j'ai du… prendre celles que j'ai trouvées…"

J'observai le plat et me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'une assiette d'enfant avec des oursons sur les rebords. Je laissai échapper un rire involontaire et Emily rit aussi, légèrement gênée par sa confession. Je m'étonnai cependant de voir qu'elle ne savait pas où sa mère rangeait ses plats; mais vu l'immensité de la maison, je pouvais comprendre qu'il ne devait pas être facile de s'y retrouver.

Les pâtes au basilique et au saumon qu'Emily avait préparées étaient véritablement délicieuses. Une chose était sûre : elle savait très bien faire la cuisine. Je la complimentais d'ailleurs à propos de ça.

"Tu sais, ma mère prépare uniquement des repas diététiques absolument immangeables, alors on a dû apprendre à cuisiner par nous-mêmes… Une chance que mes parents soient en voyage d'affaires la moitié du temps, je ne supporterais pas manger sa cuisine infecte tous les jours."

Je devais avouer que la seule fois où j'avais pu goûter la cuisine de Jenna Fitch, ça n'avait rien de délicieux, et comparée à celle d'Emily, je devais avouer qu'elle manquait véritablement de goût. Cependant, je trouvais les mots qu'elle avait employés un peu durs par rapport à sa mère.

"Ils voyagent souvent ?" dis-je en changeant habilement de sujet.

"Ouais." dit-elle en prenant une bouchée de saumon. "Mon père est le directeur des salles de gym '_Fitch Fitness_' et ma mère organise des mariages de luxe pour les familles les plus riches d'Angleterre… Ils ne sont presque jamais à la maison."

Je ne faisais pas gym, mais je savais que '_Fitch Fitness_' étaient effectivement des salles de gym très connues du pays. Je n'avais cependant jamais fait le rapprochement… Et si sa mère s'occupait de mariages coûteux, ils devaient en effet gagner pas mal d'argent. Non pas que j'en avais quelque chose à foutre, mais cela expliquait donc la taille de la baraque.

"Tu préfèrerais qu'ils soient plus souvent à la maison…?" demandai-je, hésitante.

"Non, ça me va très bien comme ça. Tant que ça me permet de ne plus voir la gueule de ma mère, ça me convient."

J'étais légèrement choquée par sa révélation. Je comprenais que les relations mère-fille n'étaient jamais faciles, mais j'avais cependant du mal à comprendre pourquoi Emily était si dure avec la sienne. Je ne l'avais rencontrée qu'une seule fois, mais Jenna ne me semblait pas être une mauvaise personne.

"Et toi, tes parents ?" demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait légèrement plombé l'ambiance.

"Ma mère travaille dans un centre d'accueil pour enfants handicapés. Ça ne gagne pas grand chose, mais ça nous suffit largement. Et mon père… il a foutu le camp quand j'étais gosse, alors…"

"Naoms, je suis désolée."

"C'est pas ta faute." répondis-je en souriant. "Je me suis faite à l'idée. Et puis du coup, ma mère était ravie quand je lui ai annoncé que j'étais gay !"

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Emily, amusée et surprise.

"Ouais, elle a développé cette espèce de haine envers les hommes depuis, ce qui m'a permis de lui annoncer plus facilement… Et puis, ça l'arrangeait parce qu'elle avait peur que je couche avec Cook."

"_Cook_ ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Mon meilleur ami." répondis-je. "Il était avec moi au bar quand… quand-"

"Quand Sophia et toi avez échangé vos salives ?" demanda-t-elle du plus poliment qu'elle le put.

"Oui…" avouai-je, gênée. "Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris…"

"Une chose est sûre : c'était vraiment l'une des pires scènes auxquelles j'ai assistées de ma vie."

"Jalouse, Fitch ?" la taquinai-je.

"Pas du tout." répondit-elle en débarrassant nos assiettes, apparemment agacée.

"Et si tu veux savoir, tu étais la seule personne qui attirait mon attention ce soir-là."

"Vraiment ?" appela-t-elle de la cuisine.

Je me levai rapidement en souriant, imaginant qu'elle souriait elle aussi. J'entrai dans la cuisine et me postai à quelques centimètres derrière elle. Elle sentit instantanément ma présence et je respirai l'odeur de ses cheveux, inhalant le délicieux parfum de son shampoing.

"_Vraiment_." répétai-je en l'enveloppant contre moi.

Je l'entendis rire silencieusement et me détachai d'elle, la laissant finir ce qu'elle avait à faire. En m'adossant contre le mur opposé à l'évier, j'ajoutai :

"Et puis, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que la vision de toi avec Karen était des plus réjouissantes non plus… D'autant plus que vous étiez plutôt… _bruyantes_, le jour où j'étais venue chez vous."

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait _ne pas _parler d'elle ?" demanda-t-elle en fermant la porte du frigo. "C'est avec toi que je passe la soirée."

"Comme tu voudras, Fitch. Mais je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui a parlé de Sophia en première."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant bruyamment. Et je souris. Elle était véritablement adorable. Et c'était même un euphémisme que de la qualifier comme ça.

"Goûte ça !" ordonna-t-elle en riant.

Elle plaça à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres une fraise enrobée de chocolat. Je ne perdis pas une seconde à croquer à pleines dents dans la fruit et en dégustai instantanément le goût délicieux du mélange des deux saveurs. Je la vis sourire lorsque je laissai échapper un bruit de satisfaction. Elle sortit ensuite une bouteille de champagne et j'étais surprise de voir qu'elle avait vraiment pensé à tout pour faire en sorte que ce dîner soit des plus romantiques possibles.

"Tu comptes me faire boire ?" demandai-je en faisant semblant d'être contre cette idée.

"En effet." affirma-t-elle.

Elle prit ensuite ma main dans la sienne et emboîta le pas vers les escaliers. Alors que je pensais qu'elle allait nous conduire directement dans sa chambre, avec comme seule idée en tête de me déshabiller et d'étaler tout le champagne sur mon corps, elle me surprit en m'emmenant dans la salle qui renfermait tous les instruments de musique.

"La vue est plus sympa ici." expliqua-t-elle.

Je regardai par la fenêtre qui devait faire au moins deux mètres carré, et me rendis alors compte qu'elle avait raison. La vue était splendide et donnait sur une prairie immense. La lune éclairait magnifiquement la verdure et je comprenais pourquoi Emily préférait qu'on finisse le repas ici.

Comme si ce n'était pas encore assez parfait comme ça, Emily déposa la bouteille et le bac de fraises sur le sol, puis plaça une couverture devant la fenêtre pour qu'on puisse s'assoir dessus.

"T'as tout prévu, pas vrai ?" demandai-je en la regardant prendre place.

"Oui, j'ai peut-être légèrement pensé à ça avant que tu viennes, c'est vrai…" avoua-t-elle en riant.

Je pris place à côté d'elle et elle ouvrit instantanément la bouteille (avec classe !). On trinqua et elle se servit une fraise avant de goûter au champagne. Il était incroyablement bon et j'en conclus qu'il avait aussi dû coûter _incroyablement_ cher par la même occasion. À peine trois verres et deux fraises plus tard et je sentis déjà que l'alcool faisait son effet. Je n'étais pas du genre à me bourrer la gueule tous les samedis soirs, aussi ne supportai-je pas l'alcool aussi bien que la plupart des étudiants de mon âge.

Quand on eut terminé la bouteille, j'avais la nette impression d'avoir plus bu qu'Emily, qui m'avait resservie chaque fois que mon verre était vide et qui avait mangé considérablement plus de fraises que moi. Je me positionnai alors comme Emily : allongée sur mes coudes, ce qui me permettait encore tout juste de voir le clair de lune.

Ma main caressa involontairement la sienne et un frisson me parcourut. Elle avait probablement dû le sentir, car on leva les yeux l'une vers l'autre au même moment. Lorsque ses yeux brun-chocolat rencontrèrent mes yeux bleus, mon corps commença à trembler. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, traduisant alors une certaine forme de désir qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment précis. Elle ne fixait cependant plus mes iris, mais regardait à présent ma bouche. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder la sienne. Je repensais instantanément à la douceur de ses lèvres, et je ne pus me contenir davantage : je propulsai ma bouche contre la sienne pour un baiser enflammé. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à accrocher sa main droite dans mes cheveux, mais je ne pus en faire de même, de peur de perdre l'équilibre.

Elle changea ensuite de position en se mettant à califourchon, une jambe entre les miennes et son genou au niveau de ma taille. Sa main gauche caressait mon flan droit tandis que sa main droite restait attachée à mes boucles blondes. Sentant qu'elle me tenait assez fermement par l'arrière du crâne, je jugeai que je pouvais à présent glisser mes deux mains dans son dos, caressant sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle me déposa du plus doucement qu'elle le put en position couchée, pour m'embrasser de façon plus confortable. Je sentis que sa langue tentait de se frayer un passage à l'intérieur de ma bouche et je la laissai y entrer instantanément. Oh mon Dieu, cette sensation était tellement agréable que je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si-

"J'ai envie de toi…" murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille en faufilant sa main en-dessous de ma robe.

Et ce fut suffisant pour me stopper nette dans mes actions. Je savais que j'en avais envie et je savais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais je préférais la stopper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

"Em…" dis-je lorsqu'elle continua d'embrasser ma mâchoire, ne comprenant vraisemblablement pas le message.

"Hm…?" dit-elle en continuant son assaut dans mon cou.

"Emily !" m'exclamai-je.

"Quoi ?!" demanda-t-elle, en se redressant cette fois.

"Je veux d'abord en savoir un peu plus sur toi avant qu'on aille plus loin."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que j'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir sur toi, et ça me bloque complètement."

"Ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner la première fois."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je veux dire que si Katie n'était pas rentrée dans ma chambre à la soirée, on aurait probablement baisé sans que tu ne connaisses ni mon nom de famille, ni mon numéro de téléphone, ni le genre de musique que j'écoute… Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant qu'on commence à se connaître-

"Tu trouves qu'_on commence à se connaître_ ? Vraiment ?" la coupai-je. "Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai l'impression de ne rien connaître sur toi. Chaque fois que je te pose une question un peu personnelle tu te refermes comme une huître !"

Elle baissa le regard, apparemment d'accord avec ce que je venais de lui dire. Bien sûr, je n'allais pas l'assommer de questions ce soir, mais en savoir un peu plus sur elle m'aiderait tout de même à avoir plus confiance en elle. Je remarquai au même moment qu'elle avait un tatouage sur le poignet gauche, et en y regardant plus précisément, je vis qu'il représentait un point-virgule.

"Tiens, ça par exemple." dis-je en pointant son poignet. "Je ne savais même pas que tu avais un tatouage."

"J'en ai d'autres." dit-elle en changeant sa main de place de sorte à ce que je ne le vois plus.

"Tu vois ce que je disais ?" dis-je en m'énervant. "Il suffit que je te pose une question pour que tu te braques entièrement ! Ouvre-toi un peu, merde !"

Elle se leva et s'assit sur le banc en face du piano. Ses mains commencèrent à effleurer les touches, mais elle n'appuya pas assez fort pour en faire sortir des sons. Je me levai à mon tour et pris place à ses côtés, et remarquai qu'elle était légèrement énervée. Je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration et elle hésita un moment avant de parler.

"Tu sais à quoi sert un point-virgule dans une phrase ?" demanda-t-elle de façon presque rhétorique. "Le point virgule, c'est le signe que… tu aurais pu terminer ta phrase, mais que tu as décidé de ne pas la terminer maintenant. Tu as décidé de ne pas y mettre un point définitif parce que tu t'es rendue compte que ta phrase n'était pas complètement terminée."

Je hochai la tête, lui indiquant que j'avais compris son explication. J'avais compris son explication, certes, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas où elle voulait en venir ou même pourquoi elle s'était tatouée ça…

"C'est une métaphore." expliqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit que je n'avais pas compris.

Je me mis alors à réfléchir à nouveau. Une métaphore pour _quoi_ ? Je ne savais pas si j'étais complètement débile ou si c'était encore le champagne qui me faisait tourner la tête, mais j'avais réellement du mal à comprendre. _Tu aurais pu terminer ta phrase, mais tu as décidé de ne pas la terminer maintenant._ La phrase représentait-elle la vie ? Si oui, elle voulait donc sous-entendre qu'elle avait envisagé de mettre fin à sa vie, mais ne l'avait pas fait ? Je lui lançai un regard inquiet et interrogateur.

"J'ai pété les plombs il y a plus de onze mois de ça…" confia-t-elle en voyant dans mon regard que j'avais besoin de réponses. "J'allais vraiment mal à cette époque et j'ai eu la stupide idée de prendre un rasoir et de m'entailler le poignet gauche. J'avais pris de la drogue ce jour-là et je ne pensais pas correctement, alors j'ai sectionné vraiment trop fort… Pendant les quelques minutes où j'étais encore consciente, je me suis rendue compte à quel point j'étais conne d'avoir fait ça et j'ai pris une serviette pour pouvoir stopper l'hémorragie. C'était malheureusement trop tard pour ça et je suis tombée dans les vapes. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital. Si Katie ne m'avait pas retrouvée inconsciente dans la salle de bain ce jour-là… je ne sais pas si je serais encore vivante aujourd'hui."

J'étais complètement choquée. Incapable de sortir le moindre son de ma bouche et incapable de même bouger le moindre muscle. J'étais totalement paralysée, abasourdie par l'histoire que je venais d'entendre. Emily l'avait probablement compris, car elle continua son histoire :

"Quoi qu'il en soit, quand ma plaie avait guéri, je suis allée accompagnée Karen chez le tatoueur pour son anniversaire. Elle voulait des étoiles en-dessous de l'oreille. Le tatoueur avait un code-barre sur son poignet; et je ne sais honnêtement plus pourquoi il s'était fait tatoué ça… En tout cas, durant tout le temps où Karen s'est faite tatouée, je n'arrêtais pas de contempler son poignet et le mien. Et je me suis rendue compte qu'un tatouage à cet endroit permettrait de cacher l'horrible cicatrice que j'avais. Quand j'ai expliqué mon idée au gars, il m'a conseillé au contraire de ne pas cacher ces cicatrices, parce qu'elles racontaient une histoire, un peu comme les tatouages. Il m'a alors dit qu'au contraire je devais en être fière, parce qu'elle était la preuve que j'étais encore vivante. C'est là qu'il m'a proposé l'idée du point-virgule."

Elle me tendit alors sa main pour que je puisse jeter un oeil à son poignet et je pris délicatement son membre entre mes doigts. J'observai d'abord avec attention l'encre noir représentant cette virgule surmontée d'un point et vis ensuite qu'entre les deux ponctuations se trouvait la cicatrice. Elle faisait environ trois centimètres et la marque était encore très visible. Je traçai la blessure du bout des doigts, re-dessinai le tatouage, puis décidai d'embrasser son poignet. Mes lèvres restèrent collées à sa cicatrice pendant de longues secondes, et je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de couler le long de mes joues. Imaginer qu'un être comme Emily avait décidé, ne serait-ce que pendant un très court instant, de mettre fin à sa vie, me remplissait de tristesse.

"Merci de m'avoir raconté." lui dis-je, embarrassée de m'être emportée il y a quelques minutes. "Et désolée de t'avoir crié dessus."

"C'est rien…" dit-elle. "C'est juste la première fois que je raconte cette histoire à quelqu'un. D'autres personnes sont au courant, mais… c'est la première fois que je la _confie_ à quelqu'un."

J'étais honorée. Savoir qu'Emily me faisait suffisamment confiance pour me parler de ça était un véritable pas en avant dans notre relation. Je n'allais pas lui demander davantage ce soir, c'était largement suffisant. Je décidai donc de l'embrasser, comme pour la remercier de la confiance qu'elle accordait à mon égard. Le baiser était doux et sans précipitation, chacune appréciant l'instant présent. Elle finit par retirer ses lèvres des miennes et reprit son souffle.

"Tu veux apprendre à jouer au piano à quatre mains?" demanda-t-elle soudainement.

"À quatre mains ?" demandai-je, perplexe.

"Oui, c'est-à-dire deux personnes qui jouent sur un même piano."

"Mais je ne sais pas jouer au piano." rétorquai-je.

"T'en fais pas, on va commencer par un truc facile et tu ne t'occuperas que de quelques notes, d'accord ?"

Je fis oui de la tête et examinai le piano. Il y avait tellement de touches et je n'avais pas la moindre idée du son que chacune faisait. Emily, elle, se débrouillait à la perfection et m'expliqua rapidement la partie du piano que j'allais occuper. Elle m'aida à placer mes doigts sur les touches, en me faisant essayer de remémorer les touches en plaçant ses mains sur mes yeux, puis me fit une démonstration de ce qu'on allait jouer. C'était un air connu (dont je ne connaissais pas le titre) qui n'était apparemment pas compliqué à mémoriser. Il fallait simplement que je trouve le bon rythme pour pouvoir me caler sur elle; et après quelques essais, j'avais enfin réussi à jouer les premières notes avec elle.

Après avoir passé une bonne heure à m'apprendre ce morceau (et j'étais surprise de voir qu'on avait effectivement réussi à le faire en si peu de temps), elle se mit à jouer seule, un morceau bien plus compliqué. Ses doigts dansaient sur les touches avec légèreté et rapidité, comme si ses mains étaient possédées. Le son était magnifique (même si elle m'expliqua qu'elle aurait préféré pouvoir jouer ce morceau sur le piano à queue du salon). Je me laissais alors transporter par la douce mélodie et souris en sachant que chaque note était jouée par la personne qui se tenait à ma gauche.

"_River flows in you_." dit-elle (et j'assumai qu'elle parlait du titre de la chanson) "C'est de Yiruma, un pianiste Coréen."

"Et moi qui pensait que les Coréens ne savaient que danser le _Gangnam Style_…"

"Entre autres…" dit-elle en riant.

"C'est magnifique." dis-je. "Ça a l'air tellement naturel pour toi, comment tu fais ?"

"J'en sais rien… Disons que je suis agile avec mes doigts." répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

J'étais persuadée que j'étais en train de rougir très sévèrement. De toute évidence, sa remarque avait aussi une connotation sexuelle, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, c'était pas juste mon imagination ? Elle venait bel et bien de sous-entendre que-

"Il commence à se faire tard." dit-elle. "Tu veux dormir ici ?"

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre et vis qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin. Le temps était passé à une allure incroyable, je n'avais même pas remarqué… Je hochai donc simplement la tête et elle quitta la pièce. J'eus à peine le temps de me lever et atteindre la porte qu'Emily revint soudainement, des vêtements dans les mains.

"J'ai des vêtements propres et trop grands pour moi…" dit-elle. "Ça t'ira ?"

"Très bien, oui." répondis-je.

"Je te laisse te changer alors."

Elle sortit à nouveau de la pièce et je retirai mes vêtements rapidement. J'enfilai alors le t-shirt jaune et le short qu'elle m'avait prêtés, puis traversai le couloir pour aller dans la salle de bain. Emily était en train de se démaquillée et m'indiquai que je trouverai tout ce que j'avais besoin dans l'armoire de la salle de bain. Je sortis donc une brosse à dent et une serviette puis fis une rapide toilette.

Je regagnai ensuite la chambre d'Emily, dans laquelle elle était allée quelques secondes avant moi et remarquai qu'elle était allongée sur son lit, _en sous-vêtements_. J'avalai difficilement ma salive et je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. La scène que j'avais devant moi en ce moment-même était tout simplement magnifique.

"Tu viens ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je m'avançai lentement vers son lit, puis grimpai dessus. Je m'allongeai sur mon côté droit pour pouvoir la regarder, mais elle resta immobile sur le dos. Je vis qu'elle avait elle aussi un peu de mal à respirer; elle devait probablement être dans le même état que moi.

"Bonne nuit, Naoms." dit-elle soudainement en se penchant vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

"Bonne nuit, Em…"

Je m'allongeai alors sur mon dos, légèrement déçue de la manière dont on allait passer la nuit. Il y a de cela encore seulement quelques heures, coucher avec Emily n'aurait pas fait partie de mes plans, mais je devais avouer que depuis sa confession, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais.

_Je l'aimais_ ? Je l'aimais ?! Mon Dieu, Naomi, résonne-toi un peu ! Sous prétexte que tu as passé de bons moments avec elle ne veut pas dire que tu l'aimes ! C'est ridicule… Cependant, je ressentais le besoin de lui dire et de lui prouver.

Super, c'est maintenant que je me rends compte que j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec Emily ? Maintenant qu'elle est probablement endormie depuis un moment… En plus, ce pyjama me gratte. Je déteste dormir avec des vêtements. J'ai trop chaud. C'est tellement inconfortable, et puis je déteste dormir dans cette position !

"Dis, tu bouges toujours autant la nuit ?" demanda la petite voix d'Emily.

"Désolée… J'ai juste pas pour habitude de dormir habillée."

"Tu veux dire que tu dors généralement _nue_ ?"

"Euh… oui." avouai-je.

"Retire-les alors." dit-elle. "Je promets de ne pas avoir les mains baladeuses."

"Tu pourrais, tu sais…" affirmai-je, et je me rendis compte qu'il fallait peut-être que je sois plus claire. "… Avoir les mains baladeuses…"

"_Oh_."

* * *

**A/N:** Désolée de stopper le chapitre ici... ;) Vos impressions, commentaires, questions sont les bienvenus !

_"Suite au prochain épisode !" _;) Passez une bonne matinée/après-midi/soirée, et à très bientôt :)


	8. Chapitre 8 : Avoir les mains baladeuses

**A/N:** J'espère que l'attente aura valu le coup, car voici la chapitre que vous attendiez :) Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui laissent leurs avis, celles avec qui j'ai le plaisir de discuter par messages, et les anonymes qui me laissent de gentils commentaires ! Ça me va droit au coeur, merci beaucoup !

**Rated... M ?** :p

**Disclaimer: **Skins ne m'appartient pas. / I do not own Skins.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8****:** _Avoir les mains baladeuses._

"_Tu pourrais, tu sais… Avoir les mains baladeuses…_"

Devais-je regretter ce que je venais de dire ? Je ne savais pas exactement. J'étais complètement sobre et je lui avais donc dit ça en étant pleinement consciente de mes paroles.

"Oh." dit-elle simplement.

Emily n'était pas bête, elle avait très bien compris ce que je sous-entendais. Je ne la sentis cependant pas bouger, probablement encore légèrement surprise par ce que je venais de dire. Je décidai donc de faire le premier pas en retirant mon haut, puis je me plaçai au-dessus d'elle, ma main gauche posée sur son épaule pour la maintenir en place. Elle sentit alors probablement mon souffle contre ses lèvres et avança légèrement sa tête pour que nos lèvres s'entre-choquent. Je n'arrivais à formuler aucune pensée cohérente au moment présent, car Emily Fitch était en train de m'embrasser, et ses mains caressaient ma peau nue. Le baiser ne durait pourtant pas depuis longtemps, mais je sentais déjà mon coeur battre à plein régime dans ma cage thoracique.

"Tu es magnifique…" murmura-t-elle.

Ses doigts traçèrent des lignes le long de mes côtes et très vite, ses mains vinrent caresser mes seins. Je dus me contenir en me mordant les lèvres lorsque notre baiser se rompit. Elle commença à embrasser mon cou puis ma clavicule. Sa bouche vint alors se placer à l'endroit où se trouvait sa main auparavant et je ne pus retenir le gémissement qui traversa mes lèvres.

"T'aimes ça ?" demanda-t-elle en léchant l'extrémité de mon sein droit.

"Putain oui…" dis-je en griffant son épaule.

Elle posa ses mains fermement dans mon dos et nous plaça toutes les deux en position assise, pour que je me retrouve à califourchon sur elle, mes genoux des deux côtés de ses hanches. Je pris ensuite son visage dans mes mains en caressant ses joues et elle m'embrassa encore, cette fois plus passionnément.

Quand elle rompit le baiser pour embrasser mon cou (en laissant, pour sûr, des marques rouges, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre) je glissai mes mains dans son dos et mes doigts trouvèrent rapidement l'armature de son soutien-gorge. Je mis quelques secondes avant de réussir à l'ouvrir car mes mains tremblaient et il faisait presque noir dans la pièce. Emily ne semblait cependant pas s'impatienter, prenant son temps pour dévorer avec plaisir chaque recoin de mon cou, faisant grandir mon plaisir.

Lorsque je parvins enfin à lui retirer son sous-vêtements, elle grogna de plaisir lorsque je griffai son dos avec passion. Elle me poussa ensuite sur le dos, balançant son soutien-gorge à travers la pièce et en un éclair, elle m'embrassa à nouveau. Sa main droite commença à tracer son chemin sur ma cuisse gauche en remontant dangereusement à l'intérieur de mon short, qu'elle retira quelques secondes plus tard.

"T'es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?" demanda-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Je hochai vivement la tête en ramenant à nouveau nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre en attachant mes mains derrière sa nuque. Je sentis ensuite que ses doigts cherchaient à retirer ma culotte, mais elle était hésitante. Je lui fis signe de continuer, puis soulevai mon bassin pour qu'elle puisse l'enlever plus facilement.

À présent complètement nue en-dessous d'elle, je vis qu'elle prit quelques secondes pour observer mon corps. Ses mains caressaient ma peau tendrement et ses yeux scannaient mon torse en détail. Ses yeux se braquèrent ensuite à nouveau dans les miens et elle m'embrassa avec cette passion qui me donnait des frissons. Quand elle s'écarta à nouveau pour respirer, sa main caressait l'intérieur de ma cuisse, mais son regard était inquiet. Elle avait probablement besoin que je lui fasse comprendre qu'elle pouvait aller plus loin; je pris donc son poignet fermement dans ma main et la conduis rapidement là où j'en avais le plus besoin. Elle opéra alors une résistance.

"Naoms, j'veux pas te pousser à faire quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie de faire."

"J'en ai envie, Em…" dis-je, les yeux remplis de désir.

"Tu as envie de _quoi_ ?" demanda-t-elle en caressant mes lèvres vaginales et ma respiration se bloqua un instant.

"J'ai envie de… de…"

Je n'arrivais plus à parler. C'était comme si j'étais déjà tellement en trans que j'avais perdu l'usage de la parole.

"Dis-moi de quoi tu as _envie_." susurra-t-elle dans mon oreille.

"De toi !" m'exclamai-je. "J'ai envie de toi !"

Elle rit face à ma réaction et embrassa ma mâchoire, puis mon cou, mon épaule, mon thorax, mon bas-ventre, jusqu'à arriver à la destination que je voulais qu'elle embrasse désespérément. Je gémissais d'avance, en pensant à toutes les choses délicieuses que j'allais ressentir dans les secondes qui allaient suivre. Je collai ma main à ma bouche lorsque je sentis son souffle chaud contre mon sexe, et je savais qu'elle était proche, _tellement proche_ de moi.

Je sentis ensuite un léger coup de langue et c'était assez pour commencer à me faire hurler de plaisir. Chaque fois que je sentais son muscle toucher ma peau, un million de décharges électriques traversaient mon corps. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de pareilles sensations auparavant. Pas aussi fortes du moins. C'était divinement bon et je ne voulais jamais qu'elle s'arrête.

Mes mains étaient à présent accrochées dans ses cheveux, ramenant ses lèvres là où j'en avais le plus besoin. Mes gestes n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux d'Emily. Je la griffais quand elle me caressait, je m'agrippais aux draps quand elle embrassait ma peau, je hurlais quand elle murmurais des choses tendres.

Mes muscles commencèrent à se contracter à l'unisson et ma respiration se faisait difficile. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait exploser hors de ma cage thoracique tellement il battait fort contre ma poitrine. Et alors que je pensais ne plus pouvoir tenir, hurlant son prénom à plein poumon, elle inséra rapidement deux doigts en moi et en quelques secondes, je fus frappée violemment par mon propre orgasme.

"EMILYYY !" m'exclamai-je en tournant la tête sur le côté, me mordant instinctivement l'avant-bras.

Je sentis alors son corps remonter, mais sa main restait en place. Alors que que je pensais que j'allais peu à peu redescendre de mon nuage, elle accéléra le rythme et mes jambes vinrent se braquer dans son dos, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre.

"Emi… Emily… EMILY !"

Je hurlai son prénom, le souffle court, incapable de crier autre chose, comme si elle m'avait fait perdre tout autre vocabulaire que son prénom. Mes muscles étaient crispés et je ne savais pas si j'étais sur le point de tomber dans les pommes ou simplement tellement en extase que mon corps refusait de coopérer.

Elle embrassa ensuite chaque parcelle de mon visage, cette fois en décélérant le rythme et en caressant mes parties intimes. Je repris progressivement mon souffle, mais mon coeur garda la même allure. Chaque fois que je sentais la paume de sa main frotter contre mon sexe, mes muscles se raidissaient et de légers spasmes me parcouraient.

Je restais dans cette position un moment, incapable de bouger. Seuls mes doigts semblaient avoir retrouvé leur motricité et caressaient les avants-bras musclés d'Emily, qui se tenait toujours au-dessus de moi. Alors que je voulais à mon tour pouvoir lui faire ressentir tout un tas de choses, elle me souleva contre elle, ramenant nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

"On devrait essayer de dormir." dit-elle lorsque mes mains commençaient à se perdre sur son fessier, tentant de lui retirer son sous-vêtement.

"Si c'est ce que tu veux ?"

Je la vis hocher la tête dans la pénombre, et cela suffit à me convaincre qu'elle était probablement aussi fatiguée que moi. Elle avait sûrement raison. J'étais tellement crevée que je ne savais même pas si j'aurais été capable de lui procurer les mêmes sensations.

Alors non, contrairement à ce que tous les couples pensent ou disent, la première fois dans un couple n'est jamais la plus intense. Ce soir, Emily et moi n'avons pas baisé toute la nuit. Ce soir, nous ne nous sommes pas envolés au septième ciel comme tous ces couples l'affirment. Ce soir cependant, il s'est passé quelque chose de plus intense encore : Emily s'était ouverte à moi bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Elle n'était pas entièrement nue lorsque je la pris dans mes bras en me couchant dans les draps. Peut-être se sentait-elle plus exposée ou plus vulnérable si elle se retrouvait dans la même position que moi, qui sait ? Mais ce qu'Emily semblait encore ignorer à cet instant présent, était qu'elle s'était bien plus mise à nue quelques heures plus tôt qu'en se tenant dans mes bras en ce moment-même.

Je la serrais dans mes bras plus fort encore, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'elle me rendit instantanément. Elle changea alors de position, se mettant dos à moi, puis se recroquevilla tel un foetus contre mon torse. Sa main gauche s'empara de mon bras et elle l'enroula autour d'elle. Mes lèvres se collèrent à son omoplate, caressant tendrement sa douce peau de porcelaine. Je l'entendis prendre de grandes inspirations et ses doigts continuèrent à caresser légèrement mon bras.

"Bonne nuit, Naomi."

"Bonne nuit, Ems." dis-je en embrassant son cou et en raffermissant ma prise autour de son corps.

* * *

En me réveillant le lendemain, je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Les rayons se soleil m'éblouissaient et j'eus du mal à m'adapter à la lumière. C'est alors que je remarquai que la partie droite du lit était vide. Les draps étaient encore chauds, elle n'était donc pas partie depuis longtemps. J'étais en train de me demander ce qu'elle faisait lorsque j'entendis une casserole tomber sur le sol à l'étage en-dessous et je ris en entendant Emily hurler des injures. Elle était donc bel et bien, et hier soir n'était pas un rêve.

Je me déplaçai ensuite sur la partie du lit où elle avait dormi, plongeant mon nez dans son coussin. L'odeur était tellement exquise que j'aurais pu rester dans cette position toute la journée. Je ne savais pas si c'était son shampoing qui sentait divinement bon, mais le fait est que ses cheveux sentaient un doux mélange de vanille et d'un je-ne-sais-quoi propre à Emily Fitch. Je me sentis alors ridicule de respirer l'odeur d'un coussin alors que j'avais à ma disposition cette personne en bas, dans la cuisine. Je retirai donc ma tête du coussin et levai les yeux. Je rencontrai alors le visage parfait d'Emily; elle souriait, et j'en déduis qu'elle avait probablement dû être là depuis un petit moment.

"Tu as confondu ce coussin avec moi ?" demanda-t-elle en riant.

"On peut dire ça, oui." répondis-je et je vis au même instant qu'elle avait un plateau dans les mains. "C'est quoi tout ça ?"

"Je me suis dit que t'apporter le petit déj' au lit serait une bonne idée ?"

"En effet, je crève de faim…"

Elle sourit et posa le plateau au milieu du lit, puis prit place à mes côté. Elle avait remis son soutien-gorge et se tenait donc à présent en lingerie sexy devant moi. Je savais que je prenais probablement trop de temps à mordre dans mon toast, mais la vue que j'avais devant moi était imprenable.

"Arrête de baver et mange, _perverse_ !" s'exclama Emily en riant.

Je croquai dans le toast, puis pris une gorgée du jus d'orange pressées (qu'elle avait probablement dû faire elle-même, il était délicieux). Elle avait même fait des oeufs brouillés et je pris trois grandes fourchettes avant de m'arrêter quelques secondes pour savourer tout ce que j'avais dévoré. Je remarquai au même instant qu'Emily me regardait avec intensité, les yeux rivés sur ma bouche, puis sur mon torse.

"C'est qui la _perverse qui bave_ maintenant ?" demandai-je en la frappant avec le coussin.

"T'es vraiment magnifique, tu sais…"

Wahou. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me dise ça maintenant. Je souris donc bêtement à son commentaire et lui fis remarquer qu'elle n'était _pas mal non plus_. Je pris alors le temps de contempler son corps d'un peu plus près, à présent bien plus visible avec la lumière du jour. Je vis alors ses autres tatouages, et son nombril percé. Mes doigts tracèrent alors les formes de la clef ancienne incrustée au niveau de ses côtes.

"Il date de quand ?" demandai-je en parlant de son tatouage.

"Je l'avais fait à Noël. Peu de temps après celui sur mon poignet en fait…"

Je hochai la tête en gardant les yeux rivés sur la clef. Je scannai ensuite le reste de son corps et aperçus un début d'encre au niveau de son bas ventre, mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce que c'était. Quand j'approchai ma main de l'endroit désiré, elle la retira instantanément et changea de place sur le lit.

"J'ai aussi une note de musique ici." dit-elle en pointant la peau derrière son oreille.

Je fis comme si je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait changé de sujet, et regardai de plus près l'endroit qu'elle indiquait. Elle m'expliqua une petite anecdote concernant ce tatouage, mais j'avouai que je n'avais absolument pas écouté, encore trop perturbée par ce qui c'était passé. Peut-être que j'étais en train d'analyser les choses de manière trop pointue, mais j'avais la nette impression qu'elle me cachait encore quelque chose. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas en être sûre et peut-être que ce tatouage était simplement trop embarrassant, ou peut-être qu'elle préférait simplement me le montrer plus tard, mais tout de même…

"J'ai vu que tu avais un piercing sur la langue ?" lui dis-je en me rappelant de sa photo sur Facebook.

"En effet." répondit-elle, fièrement.

"Pourquoi tu ne le mets pas ?" demandai-je.

"Tu veux que je le mette ?"

"Je dois avouer que ça t'allait plutôt bien sur cette photo, oui…" avouai-je.

"Ça date un peu… Je le mets beaucoup moins cette année."

"Les filles ont l'air de l'apprécier."

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit sévèrement. À en voir son air gêné, elle avait probablement réussi à séduire pas mal de filles avec…

"Je le mettrai si tu veux." dit-elle alors. "J'ai aussi un labret, mais je ne pense pas le remettre."

"Quelle rebelle." dis-je, de façon à la fois sérieuse et ironique.

"C'était le seul moyen de me démarquer de Katie…"

"Ouais… J'imagine que ça ne doit pas tous les jours être facile d'avoir une jumelle."

"Tu ne m'as pas dit au fait… T'as des frères et soeurs ?"

"Non, je suis fille unique. Je considère Cook comme mon frère cela dit."

"Tu le connais depuis quand ?" demanda-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de jus d'orange.

Et on parla de Cook pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit. J'étais ravie de voir que pour une fois, quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi. Non, pas "_quelqu'un_" : la personne avec qui je sortais s'intéressait à moi et c'était incroyablement plaisant.

"… et je suis contente qu'il s'occupe si bien de ma copine." dit-elle en parlant de moi (et ses propos me ramenèrent immédiatement à la réalité).

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" demandai-je.

"Que j'étais contente que Cook soit tellement baraqué." répéta-t-elle.

"Non, après ça…?"

"Qu'il s'occupe si bien de…" hésita-t-elle. "de _ma copine_."

J'essayai de dissimuler le sourire gigantesque qui venait de se dessiner sur mon visage, mais en vain. J'étais tellement heureuse, bien plus encore qu'en me réveillant ce matin, et si je le pouvais, je danserais probablement au beau milieu de sa chambre. Je lui fis donc signe avec mon index de s'approcher de moi, et elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour coller sa bouche contre la mienne. Je remarquai au même instant que cette sensation m'avait manqué. Je pouvais enfin embrasser Emily Fitch en sachant qu'elle était ma petite amie et que j'étais la sienne. Ce week-end avait définitivement été un grand pas en avant dans notre relation.

J'éprouvais à présent le besoin de lui prouver ma reconnaissance, lui prouver qu'elle était une petite amie hors-pair et que je ressentais déjà tant de choses pour elle. Je glissai alors mes mains dans son dos, griffant gentiment sa colonne vertébrale et cherchai à trouver l'armature de son soutien gorge. Je voulais sentir sa poitrine contre la mienne, je voulais pouvoir la caresser comme elle l'avait si bien fait hier soir.

Je dégrafai le haut de son sous-vêtements en déposant en même temps des baisers dans son cou et sur son épaule, puis elle re-captura mes lèvres avec les siennes. Elle se plaça ensuite au-dessus de moi et j'en profitai pour embrasser son sein passionnément. Je l'entendis presque rugir de plaisir et je souris en voyant l'effet que ça lui faisait. Sa main ne perdit pas de temps avant de se faufiler au milieu de mes cuisses, caressant immédiatement mon point sensible.

"Putain, t'es trempée !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Je l'embrassai immédiatement, déjà tellement excitée par ses paroles et par ses actes. Elle commença alors à me pénétrer doucement, et mes hanches suivirent son rythme. Ce que je ressentais pour elle était tout simplement inhumain. Elle arrivait à faire vibrer mon corps avec un seul geste de la main. Elle arrivait à me rendre folle en murmurant des mots tendres dans mon oreille. Et elle arrivait à me pousser au bord de l'extase simplement en faisant danser sa langue sur mon corps.

Je hurlai à présent, incapable de contrôler ma voix. Je ne contrôlai plus non plus mes gestes et mes pieds avaient probablement fait valser hors du lit le plateau qu'elle avait posé plus tôt dans la matinée. Mes mains étaient plaquées dans son dos, cherchant à avoir le plus de proximité possible avec sa peau, et mes lèvres cherchaient désespérément à embrasser sa bouche, mais finirent à chaque fois par mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

"Oh putain…!" dis-je. "Garde ce rythme… Oui… Putain oui !"

Je hurlai plus fort encore, et je savais qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de me faire hurler de plaisir. C'est comme si elle savait déjà parfaitement quels gestes me rendaient folles et quels gestes elle devait opérer pour me faire atteindre l'orgasme. Elle ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps à insérer un troisième doigt en moi et je ne tenais plus. J'essayais de bloquer mes gémissements bruyants en collant ma bouche contre sa nuque et mes ongles étaient implantés dans sa chair.

"Em !" hurlai-je. "Emily, oh putain-"

Et c'était aussi incroyable qu'hier soir. Je savais à présent que personne ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir ces choses-là et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle je tombais progressivement amoureuse d'elle. Pas pour le sexe, bien sûr que non. Simplement parce qu'elle arrivait naturellement à me faire me sentir bien.

"Je crois que j'ai réussi à te faire jouir." dit-elle en embrassant ma mâchoire.

"Em, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aucun orgasme, à part avec toi !" dis-je et elle s'esclaffa.

En retrouvant ma motricité, je commençai à l'embrasser à mon tour. Trouvant juste assez de courage pour opérer tous mes mouvements, je tentai de retirer le dernier sous-vêtement qui lui restait. Cette fois encore, je la sentis s'écarter et elle retira à nouveau ma main de sa culotte. Je lui lançai un regard confus, mais elle l'ignora, se levant du lit et m'embrassa encore tendrement sur la joue.

"N'abusons pas des bonnes choses." dit-elle. "Tu veux prendre une douche ?"

Même si je comprenais pas du tout sa précédente réaction, je hochai la tête, plutôt déçue par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait peut-être peur que je ne sois pas au niveau qu'elle attendait. Elle aurait raison cela dit ! Après tout, j'avais bien moins d'expérience qu'elle et c'était plutôt difficile de rivaliser après ce qu'elle venait de me faire.

Je me levai du lit et la suivis dans la salle de bain. Elle me tendit une serviette et me m'expliqua que je pouvais me servir de tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans l'étagère. J'avais d'abord eu espoir qu'on prendrait cette douche à deux, mais c'était trop d'espoir en une matinée.

Elle quitta la pièce, me laissant alors seule et pensive. Je savais que j'en faisais probablement trop par rapport à cette histoire, et que ce n'était probablement rien. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de me dire qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Je pris une douche expresse, car j'avais décidé qu'elle serait mieux froide. Je voulais absolument calmer mes pulsions et il était donc hors de question que je prenne une douche chaude. En sortant de la salle de bain, j'entendis Emily discuter avec quelqu'un à l'étage du dessous. Je mis quelques secondes avant de m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Katie.

"_Je sais bien, Emsy, mais fais un effort pour une fois…_"

"_C'est trop dur, Kay._"

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de 'dur' là-dedans ?!_" s'exclama Katie. "_Tu lui plais, elle te plait, et elle t'a bien laissée la baiser, alors c'est quoi ton problème ?_"

"_Parce que pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi, je ne veux pas tout faire capoter en lui prouvant à quel point je ne vaux pas le coup !_"

Quoi…? Je ne comprenais rien à leur discussion. Clairement, Emily avait une forme de blocage concernant le sexe. Ou plus précisément lorsque quelqu'un essayait de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. J'avouais que je n'arrivais pas encore à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais je savais qu'elle finirait par m'expliquer un jour ou l'autre. Il fallait simplement que je lui laisse le temps de venir à moi.

* * *

**A/N: **Je crois que vous avez eu une assez forte dose de Rated M pour l'instant... ;) Rien de très important dans ce chapitre, je vous l'accorde, mais faîtes-moi simplement confiance, je vous promets du mouvement... :p

Merci de me laisser vos impressions ! ^_^


	9. Chapitre 9 : N'importe où

**A/N: **Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires, message et votre soutien (merci à _Joe K_, qui a laissé un commentaire particulièrement sympathique ! :) ), et désolée du délai d'attente, je fais mon possible pour écrire le plus vite possible ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s'il ne répondra pas encore à toutes les questions que vous vous posez probablement... ;)

Bonne lecture à tous :)

**Rated M **

**Disclaimer: **Skins ne m'appartient pas. / I do not own Skins.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9****:** _N'importe où._

J'étais terriblement matinale en allant en cours lundi matin. Effy l'avait remarqué, Katie l'avait remarqué, Panda (à qui je ne parlais presque jamais) l'avait remarqué,… bref, ma bonne humeur ne passait pas inaperçue. Tout mon dimanche avait été passé à penser à Emily Fitch. Ce week-end et ce troisième rendez-vous avaient vraiment été magiques, et Emily s'était montrée adorable. Je n'étais pas restée chez elle pour déjeuner, car je voulais rapidement passer voir ma mère (qui évidemment avait remarqué que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un) et toute la soirée de dimanche consista à envoyer des sms relativement niais à Emily.

Bien que Katie avait été légèrement réticente au début lorsqu'elle apprit que je sortais avec sa soeur, elle semblait l'être beaucoup moins ce matin. Et je devais avouer que ça m'arrangeait, puisque je ne supportais pas devoir lui cacher ma relation.

"Tu as dit que tu me raconterais comment ça s'est passé, Campbell." dit Katie en me donnant un coup de coude lorsque je pris place sur l'un des strapontins de l'amphi.

"C'était magique, Katie."

"Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que ma soeur était douée au pieu, mais à part ça ?"

"Oh arrête, c'est pas de ça que je te parlais !" m'exclamai-je en riant. "Elle a d'abord préparé un super dîner, on a bu du champagne et puis on a joué du piano à quatre mains. Et elle s'est même confiée à moi."

"Confiée à toi ?" demanda Katie en arrêtant de remuer dans son sac.

"Oui… Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle s'était scarifiée il y a quelques mois ? Elle n'est pas rentrée dans les détails bien sûr, mais c'était un pas en avant je crois."

"C'est sûr, oui…" répondit-elle en posant un bloc note sur la table. "C'est vraiment nouveau pour elle, tu sais."

"De quoi ?"

"Tout ça !" dit-elle. "Emmener une fille au cinéma, lui préparer le dîner, ouvrir le champagne,… Emily ne '_sort_' jamais avec des filles. Elle les baise, point barre."

"J'avais l'impression que c'était plus que ça avec Karen."

"Non." dit Katie. "Karen a toujours été un plan cul… qu'elle le veuille ou non d'ailleurs."

"Elle n'a jamais eu de petite amie ?" demandai-je, plutôt surprise.

"Non…" répondit Katie, hésitante.

"Katie ?"

"Elle avait un léger kiffe sur Grace à un moment… Elle n'était pas amoureuse d'elle, du moins je ne crois pas, et Grace non plus d'ailleurs; mais elles avaient développé une espèce d'amitié un peu spéciale, on aurait facilement pu penser qu'elles étaient ensemble… Mais c'était pas le cas. Grace était amoureuse de Rich et Em était bien trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait réellement."

"Comment ça ?"

"Elle avait à peine quinze ans à l'époque." rétorqua-t-elle. "Elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne et il se trouve que Grace avait été son premier baiser. Imagine ma réaction quand je les ai vues toutes les deux pour notre première vraie soirée d'anniversaire ! Tous les gens cools étaient là et je me suis dit que s'ils voyaient ma soeur embrasser une fille, ils finiraient tous par penser que j'étais lesbienne moi aussi."

Je fronçai instantanément les sourcils quant à sa révélation ridicule.

"C'était idiot je sais…" avoua-t-elle. "Mais à l'époque, je voulais que ma soeur soit comme moi, et je voulais avoir le contrôle sur elle. Et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle sorte avec une fille ! J'ai frappé Grace en plein visage ce soir-là. Emily et elle ont carrément arrêté de se voir après ça. Je m'en suis toujours voulue pour ce que j'ai fait, et je crois que c'est un peu pour ça que je suis devenue à mon tour proche de Grace."

"Et depuis elle s'envoie toutes les nanas canons qui traversent son chemin ?" demandai-je, en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

"Non, bien sûr que non…" dit-elle. "Il y a eu un véritable blocage affectif après ça. Je pense qu'elle était totalement confuse parce que je lui répétais qu'elle n'était '_pas lesbienne, juste débile_'. Elle s'était donc voilée la face et ne cherchait pas à sortir avec qui que ce soit… Je sais que j'en suis ne partie responsable, mais je ne suis plus la même aujourd'hui…"

"Pourquoi un tel changement dans ce cas ?" demandai-je. "Pourquoi elle a soudain voulu se taper autant de nanas ? Et pourquoi elle a arrêté de s'en taper pour sortir avec moi ?"

"Je crois qu'on sait toutes les deux la réponse à cette question, Campbell." répondit Katie avec un clin d'oeil.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, car le professeur venait de faire irruption dans la salle, en commençant immédiatement le cours. Je prenais des notes sans véritablement l'écouter, car je repensais attentivement à sa phrase. Elle n'avait répondu qu'à une seule de mes questions, et je devais dire que je n'étais pas sûre de savoir comment l'interpréter. Elle avait ajouté un clin d'oeil, cela dit. C'était bon signe, pas vrai ? Emily devait probablement avoir des sentiments pour moi si je constituais une forme d'exception dans son mode de vie.

Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de tout analyser comme si le monde tournait autour de moi… Emily avait probablement simplement mûri et s'était rendue compte que j'étais de bonne compagnie. Le fait qu'elle sorte avec moi ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi, pas vrai ? Je priais cependant pour que ce soit le cas. Car en ce qui me concernait, je n'avais plus aucun doute sur la nature de mes sentiments à son égard…

* * *

En sortant de la salle, on croisa Pandora et JJ qui discutaient ensemble. Katie les arrêta et leur proposa de manger avec nous, mais JJ nous confia qu'il avait prévu de manger avec Emily. Il était alors en train de bugger totalement en nous expliquant qu'il ne savait pas comment nous donner une réponse adéquate sans nous donner l'impression qu'il voulait nous éviter. Alors qu'il était en train de buter sur ses mots pendant son explication, quelqu'un le frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

"JJ !" s'exclama cette personne et je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Emily. "Je ne sais même pas ce que tu racontes, mais arrête de bugger comme ça !"

"Emily." dit-il. "Oui. Tu as raison. Stop, putain, merde !"

"JJ, calme-toi, d'accord ?" dit-elle en le prenant par l'épaule.

Elle embrassa ensuite sa tempe et je vis que Pandora lui lança un regard furieux. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'elles ne s'appréciaient pas ou parce que Pandora était jalouse de la proximité qu'avaient Emily et JJ, mais dans tous les cas, elle semblait prête à arracher la tête de ma petite amie.

"Salut toi." dit alors Emily en se défaisant de JJ pour venir vers moi.

"Salut…" dis-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras pour l'embrasser.

Ça faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures que je n'avais pas pu l'embrasser comme bon me semblait, il était donc très difficile, voire impossible, de me séparer d'elle. J'allais ouvrir ma bouche pour intensifier le baiser, mais j'entendis Katie s'énerver.

"Si vous pouviez éviter de vous embrasser de manière aussi grossière, ça me permettrait de ne pas faire de cauchemars cette nuit, merci !" s'exclama-t-elle.

On se sépara immédiatement, et je vis qu'Emily passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Elle portait son piercing. Je l'avais vu. J'en étais sûre. Je restais donc immobile quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Katie dire à quel point elle avait faim.

"Vous pourriez manger avec JJ et moi ?" proposa Emily. "On avait prévu de manger juste nous deux, mais je suis persuadée qu'un petit changement de plan ne poserait pas de problème, n'est-ce pas Jay ?"

"Oui, oui, aucun problème !" dit-il en souriant (et je remarquai qu'il avait encore un appareil dentaire)

"Naoms, t'avais dit qu'on bosserait ensemble cet aprem' !" protesta Katie.

"Oui…" dis-je, perplexe. "Et c'est toujours d'actualité à ce que je sache."

Clairement, Katie n'avait pas envie de manger avec sa soeur à midi. Mais il allait cependant falloir qu'elle s'y fasse, car j'avais envie de passer du temps avec elles _deux_. Elle grommela légèrement, puis on prit la direction de la cafet'. Sans le remarquer et de manière presque automatique, Emily prit ma main et je souris intérieurement en voyant à quel point elle était adorable.

À table, Emily prit place à côté de JJ, qui était lui-même assit à côté de Pandora. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'une table pour six, je m'assis en face d'Emily et Katie se mit à mes côtés. JJ et Emily entamèrent d'abord une conversation sur leur cours d'anatomie de ce matin qui avait été incroyablement barbant et Katie se mit à raconter le nôtre.

Quand JJ, Katie et Pandora furent engagés dans une discussion sur la sexualité du "_vieux surveillant pervers_" de la bibliothèque, le pied d'Emily frotta légèrement mon tibia, m'obligeant alors à la regarder. Elle tira la langue en souriant. Je pus alors voir la petite boule métallisée implantée dans sa langue. Elle leva un sourcil et mes muscles se raidirent. Je perdis même la motricité de ma main et laissai tomber ma fourchette dans mon assiette.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, _Campbell_ ?!" s'exclama Katie.

"Désolée, j'ai pas fait gaffe à ce que je faisais…" marmonnai-je, et je vis qu'Emily essayait de garder un visage neutre (en vain).

Son sourire s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'elle regarda derrière moi. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait attiré son attention, mais elle semblait perturbée. Je décidai donc de me retourner et vis Freddie poster à moins d'un mètre derrière moi.

"On peut t'aider, peut-être ?" demanda Emily, sèchement.

Cette fois, Katie se retourna elle-aussi et la table devint silencieuse.

"Ouais, je crois que tu vas pouvoir me donner quelques informations précieuses." répondit-il. "Du genre pourquoi ma soeur refuse de bouffer et d'aller en cours en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps chaque fois que je prononce ton nom ?"

"Tu sais très bien que Karen exagère tout le temps la situation…" se défendit Emily.

"C'est pas le sujet." dit-il en se déplaçant vers elle. "Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle soit comme ça."

"Ta soeur n'a simplement pas apprécié le fait que je n'ai absolument aucun sentiment pour elle. Fin de l'histoire." dit Emily. "Retourne dans ton bac à sable maintenant, on était en train de manger."

"Tu me dégoûtes, Fitch." cracha-t-il.

"Quoi, moi je te dégoûte ?!" s'exclama-t-elle en se levant de table.

La discussion commençait à devenir grave et je regardai vers Katie pour savoir si on devait intervenir ou pas. Mais elle était trop absorbée par ce qui se passait pour me répondre. Certaines personnes assises au table d'à côté étaient aussi en train d'observer le débat animé qui se déroulait.

"Et toi alors, monsieur '_je suis parfait sous tout rapport_' ?!" s'exclama Emily en le poussant par les épaules. "Tu trouves pas ça dégoûtant de briser un an de relation pour coucher avec l'autre pute ?!"

_L'autre pute _? Effy ? Certes, la situation n'était pas des plus plaisantes, et ce qu'avait fait Freddie à Katie était vraiment moche, mais Effy ne méritait pas qu'on la traite comme ça.

"Em, arrête." intervins-je.

Elle me lança un simple regard énervé, mais je vis ses épaules se rabaisser, indiquant alors qu'elle était en train de se calmer. J'entendis ensuite à ma droite Katie respirer difficilement; les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle fixait son assiette. Je mis ma main dans son dos, mais quand ses larmes devinrent trop bruyantes, Emily regarda vers sa soeur et je vis la rage s'emparer d'elle à nouveau.

"Tu vois ça ?" demanda-t-elle en le prenant par le col de son gilet. "C'est pas dégueulasse ça, peut-être ?!"

Il ne répondit et se contenta de garder le contact visuel avec elle. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point Emily semblait dominer l'échange alors qu'elle faisait au moins une tête de moins que lui. Katie recula sa chaise et quitta la table, toujours en pleurant. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir seule, je me levai donc à mon tour et vis au même moment qu'Emily frappa violemment Freddie dans l'abdomen. Je la pris donc par le poignet pour l'écarter de lui et elle me suivit sans broncher. Je pris la direction de la sortie que Katie avait emprunté quelques secondes auparavant et fus soulagée lorsque je vis qu'elle entra dans les toilettes des filles. J'ouvris alors la porte et gardai ma prise autour du poignet d'Emily. Katie était debout devant le lavabo, et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Je me précipitai vers elle et elle continua à pleurer dans mes bras.

"Je l'aime encore Naoms…" dit-elle. "Je l'aime encore tellement…"

"Je sais, Katie…" murmurai-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

Elle se défit de moi pour essuyer ses larmes et vis Emily derrière moi. Elle se précipita dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle. Sa soeur fut choquée un moment par son geste, et dans d'autres situations, j'aurais trouvé la scène hilarante, mais à cet instant précis, je trouvais la scène simplement touchante. On pouvait voir qu'elles n'avaient plus l'habitude de se tenir si proches l'une de l'autre, et j'étais heureuse de voir que c'était le cas aujourd'hui.

* * *

La petite après-midi tranquille que j'avais cru pouvoir passer s'était finalement transformée en après-midi légèrement plus mouvementée, puisqu'on avait décidé que Katie se reposerait dans ma chambre après avoir essayé de la consoler pendant près d'une heure. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'en plaindre à vrai dire, puisque cela m'avait permis de me retrouver sur le canapé avec Emily. J'aurais d'ailleurs eu très envie de la déshabiller et l'emmener dans ma chambre, mais celle-ci était déjà occupée par Katie et la dernière chose dont j'avais envie était de la déranger.

Emily était à présent au-dessus de moi et il devenait extrêmement difficile de garder mes mains en place. Je traçais sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts en soulevant généreusement son t-shirt de sorte à ce qu'il lui arrive au-dessus du soutien-gorge. Je n'arrivais pas à me passer d'elle et de son corps magnifique. Elle était tout simplement sublime et la vue de son torse me coupait chaque fois le souffle.

Lorsqu'Effy nous interrompit encore une fois pendant nos baisers enflammés en faisant irruption dans l'appartement, Emily ne le prit que moyennement bien. La brune se mit à rire lorsqu'elle vit que j'étais presque seins-nus et Emily lui lança alors un regard noir en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se défit ensuite de moi en expirant bruyamment avant de dire :

"Je vais voir comment va Katie."

Elle embrassa rapidement mes lèvres et je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était déjà levée, marchant vers ma chambre. Je mis quelques secondes à réajuster correctement mon t-shirt, puis fixai Effy de haut en bas. À en voir sa tenue, elle revenait vraisemblablement de chez Freddie, car le pull masculin bien trop grand qu'elle portait ne lui appartenait pas.

"Il y a un problème avec Emily ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non, mais je crois qu'elle en a un avec toi…" avouai-je.

"J'avais deviné." répondit-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur le canapé. "Je peux savoir pourquoi ?"

"Tu sors avec l'ex de sa soeur…"

"Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème."

"L'ex de sa soeur qui a lâché sa copine de plus d'un an pour toi…" tentai-je d'expliquer.

"Je sais ça. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas ma faute. Je n'ai pas poussé Freddie à quitter Katie. Je ne vois donc vraiment pas pourquoi elle m'en veut, c'est tout simplement absurde."

"Elle est probablement solidaire avec sa soeur… Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, mais essaye simplement de supporter ou d'ignorer ses commentaires un moment, le temps que ça passe…"

"Je pense pouvoir faire ça." répondit-elle.

"Et ça ne veut pas dire que je choisis un camp ou un autre, d'accord ? J'essaye simplement d'apaiser les tensions…"

La brune hocha la tête, apparemment convaincue et d'accord avec ma réponse. J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et je me retournai sur le canapé pour voir Emily et Katie en ressortir.

"Naoms, on s'en va." affirma la jeune jumelle.

Je me levai et marchai vers elles, les yeux rivés sur Katie, pour m'assurer qu'elle allait mieux. Elle semblait encore dans les choux et des cernes s'étaient développées en-dessous de ses yeux, probablement dues au fait qu'elle avait pleuré un bon moment.

"Non, restez." intervint Effy en se levant à son tour du canapé. "C'est moi qui m'en vais."

J'étais impressionnée de voir à quel point Effy réagissait de façon mature par rapport à cette situation. Je lui souris simplement, et je savais qu'elle comprenait que j'étais en train de la remercier silencieusement.

"C'est ça, casse-toi." cracha Emily.

"Em !" m'exclamai-je en tournant la tête vers elle, furieuse.

"Quoi, sa présence me pompe l'air et me donne envie de vomir. Alors si elle part d'ici, tant mieux."

Ma mâchoire se crispa; je détestais voir Emily de cette façon. Elle était détestable et enfantine, odieuse au plus haut point. Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre, mais Effy me prit de court.

"Tu es encore chez moi ici. S'il y a une personne qui devrait quitter les lieux, c'est bien toi." affirma calmement la brune en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

"Oh mais vous êtes deux dans cet appartement, _Effy Stonem_. Et peut-être que Naomi veut qu'on reste ?"

Deux pairs d'yeux vinrent alors se fixer sur moi : d'un côté, Emily, en attente d'une réaction de ma part, et de l'autre, Effy, qui attendait simplement que je la défende. Évidemment, je savais très bien qu'Emily avait tort de régir comme ça. Je devais donner raison à Effy, de toute évidence. Mais j'avais bien précisé quelques minutes avant que je ne prendrais pas de camp, je n'allais donc pas jouer à son petit jeu.

"Parfait, je crois que c'est clair." dit Emily. "Si tu veux qu'on parte pour que tu puisses rester avec cette-"

"Emily, stop." dis-je pour la mettre en garde.

"-cette pute," continua-t-elle et je soupirai. "fais comme tu veux. Nous on rentre."

"Tu viens de me traiter de _pute_, là ?" demanda Effy en haussant le ton.

"Effectivement, tu as bien entendu, _Stonem_."

"Naomi, je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas prendre de camp, mais sois un peu objective et regarde à quel point elle-"

"VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER ?!" intervint soudainement Katie en hurlant.

Le silence s'imposa alors et tous les yeux se braquèrent vers elle. Katie avait été silencieuse durant tout l'échange et sa réaction nous avait toutes choquées.

"Merci." dit-elle, exaspérée. "Vous êtes en train de vous engueuler pour un problème qui _me_ concerne. C'est _mon_ copain qui a décidé de _me_ lâcher. C'est _mon_ copain _m_'a blessée. Ok ? Alors Emily, j'apprécie vachement le fait que tu sois si protectrice par rapport à moi et que tu veuilles prendre ma défense, mais c'est _mon_ combat, d'accord ? Que tu t'en prennes à Freddie, c'était une chose, mais Effy ne mérite pas que tu lui cries dessus sans aucune raison."

J'étais complètement sur le cul. Katie réagissait de façon tellement mature par rapport à sa soeur que j'avais du mal à en croire mes yeux et mes oreilles.

"Il va me falloir du temps pour m'adapter à la situation et je ne dis pas que ce sera très facile de croiser Effy tous les jours en faisant comme si de rien était, mais je n'ai pas de raison de lui en vouloir." affirma Katie; et Em semblait se calmer peu à peu. "Alors maintenant on va en rentrer et tu vas t'excuser pour avoir réagi comme ça."

"Certainement pas." répondit sèchement Emily.

Elle quitta alors le côté de sa soeur, en marchant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle donna au passage un coup d'épaule violent dans le bras d'Effy et sortit. Je la suivis instantanément en courant derrière elle pour pouvoir la rattraper. Après avoir appelé son nom deux fois, elle se retourna et je la pris directement dans mes bras, sans réfléchir une seconde de plus. Elle se mit alors à pleurer, probablement pour extérioriser tout ce qui venait de se passer, et je la serrai plus fort contre moi.

"Désolée…" murmura-t-elle en pleurant. "Désolée… d'avoir… réagi comme ça… Je voulais pas… être comme ça… devant toi…"

"Chhhh, Em…" dis-je en embrassant sa chevelure. "C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre le contrôle de temps à autres."

"C'est ma soeur et je l'aime et je déteste quand elle souffre et je me sens obligée de la protéger si quelqu'un essaye de lui faire du mal." se défendit-elle.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier." lui dis-je. "Oui, tu as un peu dépassé les bornes avec Effy, et oui, tu n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça avec elle. Mais je comprends ta réaction et le fait que tu aies envie de protéger ta soeur. Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Pas avec moi en tout cas."

"Est-ce qu'on peut aller quelque part ?"

"Oui, où ça ?"

"N'importe."

* * *

_N'importe _s'est finalement transformé en une sympathique clairière. On était passé chez Emily pour prendre deux vélos (son père était d'ailleurs aux anges qu'on aille faire du sport) ainsi qu'une tente, des couvertures et de la nourriture. Heureusement qu'aucune de nous deux n'avait cours le lendemain, car je crois qu'on avait l'intention d'y passer la nuit. Et j'en étais enchantée, car l'endroit était véritablement magnifique. Emily m'avait expliqué en chemin qu'elle y allait souvent il y a quelques années, mais qu'elle n'y était pas retournée depuis un bout de temps.

"Wahou." dis-je en posant mon vélo sur le sol. "Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas une idée précise de là où on pourrait aller, c'est plutôt pas mal."

"Je voulais t'emmener ici ce week-end, mais j'ai finalement changé d'avis."

"C'est magnifique en tout cas."

Emily hocha la tête et regarda aux alentours. Elle essayait probablement de se rappeler tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait ici. Elle s'approcha de l'eau pour en vérifier la température, mais elle la retira aussitôt en jurant plusieurs fois.

"On allait se baigner ici en été." déclara-t-elle.

"_On_ ?"

"Avec Grace." expliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard. "L'eau n'a jamais été chaude, mais je crois qu'on risque l'hypothermie si on se baigne aujourd'hui."

Je remarquai instantanément le changement habile de sujet, mais l'ignorai encore une fois. Ce n'était probablement pas facile pour elle d'en parler après ce que Katie m'avait confié ce matin. J'avais encore du mal à comprendre comment Grace et elle étaient devenues amies alors qu'Emily ne la considérait plus comme telle. Je ne me faisais cependant pas de soucis; je savais qu'Emily se confierait à moi un jour ou l'autre. J'espérais simplement qu'elle ne prendrait pas un millénaire avant de s'ouvrir à moi.

"T'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées." affirma Emily en posant sa main sur ma joue.

Je secouai ma tête comme pour redescendre sur Terre et elle rit. Elle prit ensuite ma main et me demanda de l'aide pour construire la tente. Après près d'une demie-heure, on se tenait fièrement à côté de ce dans quoi on allait passer la nuit et il fallait avouer que la tente avait plutôt fière allure. Emily partit alors chercher des morceaux de bois et me demanda de sortir les couvertures du sac, car il allait probablement faire de plus en plus froid. Je décidai de jeter en même temps un coup d'oeil à mon téléphone et vis que j'avais quatre nouveaux messages.

_Cook_ : **Hey ma petite brouteuse, je serai dans les environs en fin de semaine, j'aimerais te voir, tu me manques. X**

Je ne m'attendais pas à un message pareil… Jamais Cook n'avait été aussi profond dans un message. Bien sûr, pour certains, ce genre de messages était banal, mais pour moi il signifiait bien plus; et j'en conclus tout de suite que Cook n'allait pas bien, car il n'était pas du genre à m'envoyer ce genre de trucs.

_Katie_ : **Où est-ce que vous êtes parties? **

_Katie_ : **On regarde la télé avec Effy. Elle ne parle pas, et je la trouve vraiment bizarre! Vous êtes où et vous rentrez quand? x**

Typique de Katie. Je lui répondis brièvement qu'on ne rentrerait pas ce soir, et qu'Effy avait toujours eu ce comportement relativement étrange, mais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

_Numéro inconnu_ : **Hey Naomi, c'est Sophia, Cook m'a donné ton numéro :) T'es libre vendredi? xxxxx**

"Oh c'est pas vrai…" grommelai-je.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Emily en posant des morceaux de bois sur le sol.

"Sophia…" dis-je et elle fit immédiatement la grimace. "Elle insiste pour qu'on se revoit. J'avais pensé que toutes les fois où je l'avais ignorée avaient été claires, mais apparemment pas…"

Emily tendit alors la main et je mis quelques seconde à comprendre qu'elle voulait que je lui donne mon téléphone. Je la vis alors regarder l'écran en se moquant du texto, puis elle se mit à pianoter sur les touches rapidement. Elle me le rendit tout de suite après et s'occupa à nouveau du feu. Je vis ensuite la réponse qu'elle avait tapée :

**Désolée, je suis chez ma copine :D**

Je laissai échapper un rire et vis qu'Emily essayait elle aussi de camoufler le sien.

"Encore un rencard avec Emily Fitch vendredi alors ?" demandai-je.

"Si tu en as envie…" dit-elle sans décoller son regard des branches d'arbres sur le sol.

"Évidemment…" répondis-je. "Cook sera probablement en ville vendredi… Tu penses que… enfin, est-ce qu'on pourrait organiser un truc avec lui aussi ?"

"Oh ! Oui bien sûr ! Mais si tu préfères être seule avec lui, je comprendrais aussi…"

"Non, en fait… j'aimerais bien que tu le rencontres."

Emily me sourit encore, de cet adorable sourire qui me donnait chaque fois de multiples sensations agréables dans l'estomac, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de contempler son merveilleux visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emily avait réussi à allumer le feu et j'étais surprise de voir à quel point elle arrivait à se débrouiller dans ces conditions. Mais encore une fois, si elle avait passé quelques journées ici, elle avait probablement pas mal appris à se débrouiller seule.

Il faisait nuit lorsque j'allumai ma première cigarette. Emily, elle, commença instantanément avec un joint et bu quelques gorgées de la vodka qu'elle avait emmenée. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point son corps tenait mieux à l'alcool que le mien alors qu'elle était pourtant si menue.

Une bonne heure plus tard, chacune de nous avait pas mal bu d'alcool et on commençait à rire pour rien. Emily avait sa main posée sur ma cuisse et je devais avouer que cela me procurait une chaleur corporelle considérable. Sans vraiment nous en rendre compte et au fur-et-à mesure du temps, on se retrouva emmitouflé l'une dans l'autre : moi assise entre les jambes d'Emily, et elle derrière moi, ses bras enroulés autour de mon corps.

Mis à part nos rires incontrôlables, l'ambiance était plutôt paisible et le cadre était très romantique. Cependant, c'était sans compter la pluie qui commençait à s'abattre sur nous. Je mis d'abord du temps à me demander si elle durerait, mais les gouttes d'eau devenaient très persistantes et je changeai de position.

"Fait chier, putain…" marmonna Emily et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Elle se leva et je fis de même, puis pris les couvertures et nos sacs puis les mit rapidement dans la tente. On se glissa à l'intérieur et je vis qu'on était déjà trempées. Je m'assis en regroupant mes mes genoux vers mon torse et eus un léger frisson. La pluie avait éteint le feu et il faisait instantanément plus froid.

"On se les gèle !" dis-je en regardant Emily fermer la tente.

"Désolée." dit-elle en s'asseyant près de moi. "J'avais pas prévu qu'il pleuve…"

J'eus un autre frisson et Emily vint instantanément envelopper ses bras autour de moi. Constatant que ça ne changeait pas grand chose, elle ouvrit mon manteau et le sien puis me serra fort contre elle. Ses mains s'étaient à présent faufiler en-dessous de mon pull et j'étais heureuse de voir qu'elle n'en profitait pas pour me déshabiller passer un bon moment; elle tentait simplement de me tenir chaud. Son souffle chaud contre ma nuque réchauffait mon corps tout entier et j'étais incroyablement surprise de voir à quel point elle résistait à ce froid.

"T'es un véritable radiateur !" m'exclamai-je en passant à mon tour mes mains sous son t-shirt.

"Je connais un moyen de te donner plus chaud encore…" murmura-t-elle.

Oh si tu savais, rien que cette phrase a fait bouillir mon corps tout entier…

"Ah oui ?"

"Hm hmmm…" dit-elle en embrassant mon épaule. "Ça consiste à… _[un baiser]_ se donner chaud… _[un autre baiser]_ mutuellement."

"Tu peux me montrer ?"

Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais je savais qu'elle souriait. Elle commença donc à embrasser mon cou (elle y déposa exactement 4 baisers dont un dernier bien plus long qui laissera probablement une marque rouge demain matin) puis on s'embrassa pendant de longues minutes. Je n'entendais plus rien, ni la pluie ni le vent. Il n'y avait plus que nous.

Elle retira ma veste mouillée et je voulus enlever mon pull, mais elle me stoppa. Je fus surprise, mais elle m'expliqua instantanément :

"Il vaut mieux qu'on garde un maximum de vêtements cette fois."

Je hochai la tête, car son explication me semblait logique. Elle ne perdit alors aucun temps à m'embrasser à nouveau et retira en même temps sa veste en la projetant derrière elle. Elle était en train de réveiller l'animal qui était en moi et je ne contrôlais plus mes mouvements : alors que je voulais embrasser son cou, ce sont mes dents qui explorèrent sa peau, quand je voulais caresser son dos, ce sont mes ongles qui tracèrent des spirales sur sa colonne vertébrale. Je crois que mes gestes avaient exactement l'effet escompté, car Emily se dépêcha de retirer mon jean (qu'elle descendit au niveau de mes genoux) et elle rapprocha à nouveau nos lèvres ensemble. Sa main droite ne perdit alors pas de temps à trouver son chemin entre mes jambes et elle commença à caresser mon point sensible.

"Oh Em…" murmurai-je en accrochant mes mains autour d'elle.

Soudainement, elle se décolla de moi et traça simplement une ligne droite avec sa langue partant de ma gorge jusqu'à ma lèvre inférieure. C'est alors que je me rappelai qu'elle portait aujourd'hui son piercing et ma température augmenta de plus belle. Elle avait probablement remarqué que j'étais en train de bouillir de désir, car elle descendit au niveau de ma partie inférieure et ne perdit pas de temps à poser sa langue percée contre mon sexe brûlant d'impatience.

"Oh putain…" dis-je en cachant mon visage dans ma paume.

Elle n'opérait de mouvements que depuis quelques secondes à peine et déjà je savais que j'étais dans un état second. C'était comme si à chaque fois que sa langue quittait ma peau, j'allais m'arrêter de respirer, et c'était un peu le cas, comme si je dépendais physiquement de ce qui était en train de se passer en ce moment. Ses coups de langue, à la fois doux et brusques provoquaient des milliers de sensations à travers moi et je ne voulais jamais qu'elle s'arrête.

"Em, Em, Emilyyyy !" m'exclamai-je, à bout de souffle.

Elle remonta alors et m'acheva entièrement en propulsant frénétiquement ses doigts en moi, me faisant hurler de plein poumon son merveilleux prénom. Je restai accrochée à elle, mes bras autour de sa nuque, et même si j'avais du mal à discerner quoi que ce soit dans l'obscurité, je savais qu'elle me regardait.

Et à ce moment précis, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus de doute possible : j'étais bel et bien amoureuse d'_Emily Fitch_.

* * *

**A/N: **_"Can we go somewhere ?" - "Where ?" - "Anywhere." _

La scène du lac est (et restera) mon moment préféré, la petite allusion était donc obligatoire... ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et si c'était le cas, laissez-moi un petit commentaire ! :D À la prochaine !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le Cookie Monster

**A/N: **Bonjour à touuuus ! Je suis tellement désolée pour le retard, j'aurais voulu pouvoir poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps ! :O Entre mes études et ma vie personnelle, c'est tout juste si j'ai le temps de me connecter sur le site... J'espère quand même que j'arriverai à poster plus régulièrement, mais je ne vous promets rien malheureusement... J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira. Vos avis et messages me font extrêmement plaisir, merci pour votre soutien :)

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: **Skins ne m'appartient pas. / I do not own Skins.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10****:** _Le Cookie Monster._

En rentrant de notre escapade mardi matin, j'étais plus heureuse que jamais. Certes, notre soirée romantique avait tourné au fiasco à cause de la pluie et j'étais même probablement malade, mais j'étais incroyablement heureuse parce que j'étais à présent certaine de mes sentiments pour Emily. D'un côté, j'avais extrêmement peur; peur parce que je ne savais pas si elle ressentirait un jour la même chose pour moi (elle était encore énormément renfermée et ne me laissait toujours pas la toucher, mais encore une fois, je lui faisais confiance et c'était probablement dû à ce "blocage affectif" dont parlait Katie). Mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais jamais été si heureuse de toute ma vie. Il n'y a qu'avec elle que je me sens si bien, que je peux être moi-même et ça fait un bien fou. Elle ne me pousse jamais à faire ce que je ne veux pas, elle me comprend presque aussi bien que Cook et elle est véritablement la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse. Loin de la façade qu'elle arborait le premier soir où je l'ai vue et très loin de la personne que les gens décrivent.

J'étais heureuse d'être la petite amie d'Emily Fitch et rien ne semblait pouvoir ternir mon bonheur.

J'étais donc d'une extrême bonne humeur vendredi soir, en attendant ma petite amie avec Cook dans l'un des pubs du coin. Il l'avait déjà rencontrée, mais il était tout de même très heureux que je veuille lui présenter quelqu'un qui comptait à mes yeux.

"Je savais qu'il y avait un truc entre toi et la rouquine dès le début, Blondie !" s'exclama-t-il. "Oncle Cookie sait tout !"

"Ta gueule, Cook." plaisantai-je. "Et arrête de l'appeler comme ça."

"Tu l'aimes vraiment, pas vrai ?" dit-il de façon sérieuse.

"Oui, Cook. Je crois que je l'aime." avouai-je. "Mais il est hors de question qu'elle soit au courant de ça, c'est clair ?"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il, ébahi.

"Je ne lui ai pas encore dit et c'est bien trop tôt… Je ne veux pas la terroriser, on vient tout juste d'être ensemble."

"Tu parles !" s'exclama-t-il. "J'ai vu comment elle te regarde, Naomikins… C'est impossible qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose."

"Tu crois ?" demandai-je, hésitante.

"Putain oui !" dit-il en riant.

Je ris à mon tour et remarquai alors que Cook ne m'avait pas encore parlé de lui. Depuis qu'Effy sortait avec Freddie, Cook ne m'avait pas dit s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, ou plutôt s'il s'était _envoyé_ quelqu'un.

"Et toi alors Cookie ?" demandai-je. "Pas de proie en vue ?"

"Naaan… Tu me connais, je préfère ne rien planifier et vivre ma vie au jour le jour… J'ai pas besoin de proie, elles finissent toutes par succomber au charme du Cookie Monster."

"Vraiment ?" dit une voix derrière moi.

On se retourna au même moment et vit que se tenait devant nous Emily en personne. Elle était magnifique, comme d'habitude. Absolument splendide dans son pull beige et son pantalon. Absolument radieuse avec sa nouvelle teinture rouge écarlate et son maquillage qui mettait ses yeux en valeur.

"Il n'est jamais trop tard pour succomber au désir, tu sais." lui dit Cook en la zieutant de haut en bas.

"Cook !" m'exclamai-je en lui frappant le bras.

"Aussi attirante que cette invitation peut être, Cook, je vais être obligée de refuser." répondit-elle en souriant.

"Comme tu voudras." dit-il, puis tendit sa main vers elle. "Heureux de faire ta connaissance en tout cas, _Emilio_."

"Moi aussi, _Cookie_."

"Ah Naomikins, je l'aime bien celle-là !" s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'elle prit place à côté de moi.

On partit alors dans une discussion animée sur la gente féminine, d'abord sur le style de fille qui faisait craquer _Emilio_ (c'était moi, bien sûr), puis plus spécialement sur les actrices "les plus chaudes" du moment. Cook et Emily s'entendaient très bien, non pas que j'avais un quelconque doute là-dessus. Ils arboraient tous les deux cette façade qui disait "personne ne peut m'atteindre", alors qu'ils étaient en réalité deux personnes vulnérables et avec un coeur gigantesque.

"Et est-ce que notre petite Emilio arrive à tenir à l'alcool ?" demanda Cook.

"Tu serais surpris…" répondit-elle tout en caressant ma nuque.

"Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je crois qu'un petit concours de shooters s'impose…"

"Ça marche." dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Je vais chercher ça." affirmai-je en me levant.

Je savais que tout ça allait probablement finir avec Emily et Cook complètement ivres-morts, mais j'avais hâte de savoir qui pourrait gagner à vrai dire. Certes, je savais que Cook avait une bonne descente, mais il sous-estimait probablement Emily. Et j'avais très envie de le voir se faire botter le cul par une fille.

"Dix shooters de tequila et une bière, s'il-vous-plaît." commandai-je et le barman acquiesça.

"Est-ce bien raisonnable ?"

Je m'apprêtais à répondre à la personne qui venait de m'adresser la parole, lorsque je vis qu'il s'agissait de Sophia. Mon Dieu, elle me suivait ou quoi ?! Elle me souriait avec cet air que je détestais; celui qu'elle pensait être sexy alors qu'il lui donnait simplement l'impression d'être barge.

"Probablement pas." répondis-je en souriant.

"Tu passes la soirée seule finalement ?" demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

"Non, je… je suis avec mon meilleur ami et ma petite amie." répondis-je en les pointant du doigt.

"_Elle_ ?!" s'exclama-t-elle et je hochai instantanément la tête. "J'ai entendu des sales choses sur cette fille."

"Moi aussi." rétorquai-je. "Il faut simplement apprendre à savoir juger le vrai du faux."

Je voulus prendre la rangée de shooters, mais Sophia m'agrippa par le bras et me retint un moment. Je la fixai de manière presque agressive et elle approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille avant de dire :

"Tu juges mal, Naomi. Tôt ou tard elle te brisera le coeur et tu verras à quel point j'avais raison."

Je me défis d'elle et vis que se tenait à présent à côté de moi Emily. Elle passa un bras autour de ma taille et son regard furieux décrivait à la perfection la rage qui bouillonnait en elle. Je savais cependant qu'elle était prête à la frapper si je n'intervenais pas.

"À la prochaine." dis-je froidement en prenant les boissons.

J'entendis Sophia marmonner la même réponse en retour, et je me retournai vers notre table, la main d'Emily toujours fermement attachée à mon bassin. Je posai les shooters sur la table et fus brusquement propulsée contre le corps de ma petite amie, qui m'embrassa avec force et passion. Je ne m'en plaignais aucunement, mais je savais très bien qu'elle m'embrassait de la sorte en partie parce que Sophia avait probablement encore le regard braqué sur nous.

"Emilio, je t'aime bien toi !" s'exclama Cook lorsqu'on rompit le baiser.

"Parce que je t'ai permis de voir deux nanas s'embrasser ou parce que je vais t'éclater à ce concours de shooters ?"

"Tu ne devrais pas être si sûre de toi, petite brouteuse !"

Chacun prit alors un verre et on trinqua. Cook et Emily engloutirent leur tequila en une gorgée, tandis que je bus tranquillement quelques gorgées de ma bière. Ils remirent ça quelques secondes plus tard et je vis qu'ils firent rapidement la grimace. Au bout du cinquième, Cook commençait à devenir plus bruyant et Emily riait pour rien. Je partis donc chercher dix autres shooters et Cook fit un roulement de tambour sur la table.

"TEQUIIIILAAAA !" s'exclama-t-il.

Je finis alors ma bière d'une traite et ils entamèrent la nouvelle rangée de tequila. Ils buvaient leur boisson de façon de plus en plus étrange et Emily empilait ses verres de manière pyramidale. Chaque fois qu'ils finissaient un shot, ils faisaient un bruit de loup-garou et j'en conclus qu'ils étaient définitivement saouls. Ils avaient à présent ingurgité chacun dix verres de tequila et Cook avait viré au vert. Emily, elle, semblait en bonne forme, mais elle était complètement bourrée. Je posai alors devant eux l'avant-dernier verre qu'il restait et Cook dévisageait le breuvage.

"Alors, le _Cookie Monster_ se dégonfle ?" dit Emily en prenant son shooter en main.

Il fit non de la tête et but son verre d'une seule traite. Il fit une grimace plus prononcée que celle qu'il arborait avant, et Emily sourit avant de boire elle aussi sa tequila. Elle s'empara ensuite des deux derniers verres, et en déposa un devant Cook qui souffla une grande bouffée d'air. Elle cogna son verre contre le sien et ingurgita toute sa boisson en posant fièrement son dernier verre sur le haut de sa pyramide en riant.

"Il faut que je passe aux toilettes…" déclara-t-il et Emily rit de plus belle, extrêmement fière de voir à quel point elle avait facilement tenu contre lui.

"Pour sa défense, on avait déjà bu avant ton arrivée."

"Hm… C'est une lopette !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Je ris à mon tour et embrassai sa joue. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, alors j'en profitai pour embrasser son cou; d'abord normalement, puis de façon bien plus passionnée et je sentis son pouls s'accélérer sous mes lèvres.

"Viens danser !" dit-elle lorsque la musique du bar changea en un tempo légèrement plus lent.

Je me levai et elle garda ma main imbriquée dans la sienne. Elle avait un mal fou à marcher droit et je me demandais comment elle allait faire pour danser avec une musique pareille si elle n'arrivait même pas à marcher trois pas sans risquer la chute. Personne ne dansait et on risquait probablement d'attirer des regards curieux, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre. J'avais Emily pour moi et elle était absolument adorable, même lorsqu'elle avait trop bu. Elle me serra contre elle et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, ses lèvres scotchées à ma peau faisaient bouillonner mon corps.

"J'aime beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup_ être avec toi, tu sais…" dit-elle en relevant la tête.

Ah. Le discours qu'elle ne prononcera qu'avec une dose d'alcool importante… Il fallait que je fasse attention à ne pas trop boire à mon tour ou je finirais par cracher le morceau.

"Tu es belle, et intelligente, et tu sens tellement bon…" continua-t-elle.

Mais je devais avouer que j'adorerais savoir toutes ces choses qu'elle ne me dit pas…

"Et j'aimerais tellement t'avoir nue dans mes bras, là tout de suite…"

Sur cette dernière déclaration, je ris à la fois parce qu'elle était vraiment drôle avec ses adorables répliques, mais je riais surtout parce que mon désir pour elle grandissait de secondes en secondes et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir me contrôler encore longtemps… Surtout pas lorsqu'elle était en train d'embrasser ma mâchoire passionnément, ses deux mains fermement collées à mon fessier.

J'entendis plusieurs mecs siffler et je me souvins alors qu'on était les seules à danser et qu'il y avait probablement plusieurs personnes qui nous observaient. Dont cette fille blonde qui marchait droit vers nous…

"Oh…" interrompit-elle, nous obligeant à nous défaire l'une de l'autre. "Emily Fitch a décidé de se poser finalement ? C'est mignon…"

Connasse… J'avais véritablement envie de la gifler. Le comportement d'Emily semblait déteindre dangereusement sur moi…

"Tu suis ton maître à la trace comme le bon toutou que tu es, Fitch ?" demanda-t-elle en riant. "Ou tu vas simplement la baiser dans les chiottes du bar et la laisser en plan ?"

"Casse-toi…" répondit simplement Emily.

"Tu m'as habituée à mieux comme réplique…" rétorqua la blonde. "Mais t'es nouveau complètement torchée, probablement même pas capable de te souvenir de qui je suis, pas vrai ?"

"Mais pour qui tu te prends ?!" m'exclamai-je en la repoussant par les épaules.

"Du calme, blondinette…" dit-elle. "Elle ne couche pas avec la même deux fois, de toute façon. Pas vrai, Em ?"

J'avais furieusement envie de la frapper en plein visage. De quel droit elle se permettait de parler de ma petite amie comme ça ?! Je la poussai donc une nouvelle fois par l'épaule, mais Emily me prit par la main et nous conduisit à notre table.

"C'est ça, casse-toi, c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Au moment où on regagna notre table, Cook sortit des toilettes (il avait meilleure mine qu'avant). Il ne remarqua cependant pas qu'aucune de nous deux n'était encore dans l'ambiance pour faire la fête, aussi continua-t-il à danser de façon ridicule.

"Le Cookie Monster est prêt à faire la fête !" s'exclama-t-il. "Prêtes à aller en boîte ?"

Je fis non de la tête, puis jetai un coup d'oeil en direction d'Emily, qui était restée silencieuse. Je vis alors qu'elle arborait un visage triste et elle était prête à fondre en larmes.

"Non, Cook, je crois qu'on va rentrer." dis-je.

Il s'apprêta à protester, perplexe face à ma soudaine volonté de partir, puis se rendit compte du visage triste d'Emily. Il acquiesça alors, légèrement résigné. On prit nos vestes et j'aidai Emily à se lever, visiblement encore saoule. Même s'il faisait froid et qu'on en avait pour près de vingt minutes à pieds, on décida de marcher jusqu'à notre appartement, car ils avaient tous les deux besoin de dégriser. Cook marchait devant nous, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, en chantant une musique que seul quelqu'un de bourré pourrait se permettre de chanter à cette heure-ci. Emily se recroquevilla plus profondément contre mon côté droit et j'enroulai mon bras de façon protectrice autour d'elle.

Arrivée à l'appartement, je remarquai que les clefs d'Effy étaient posées à côté de l'évier, indiquant qu'elle était ici ce soir. Puisque je ne savais pas si elle dormait ou même si elle était seule, j'indiquai à Cook de ne pas faire de bruit et de s'installer sur le canapé. Je savais qu'il aurait la gueule de bois le lendemain matin, c'est pourquoi je posai près de lui une bassine. Il s'endormit presque à la minute où il se coucha sur le canapé.

J'obligeai Emily à boire trois verres d'eau pour éviter qu'elle n'ait elle aussi une gueule de bois le lendemain (Cook serait déjà assez insupportable demain, pas la peine d'en avoir une autre identique). Après un bref passage dans la salle de bain, on se mit rapidement au lit et je pris Emily contre moi.

"Naoms ?" chuchota-t-elle en brisant le silence.

"Hm ?"

"Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi." avoua-t-elle en se retournant face à moi.

"Toi aussi, Em."

"Non, laisse-moi finir." expliqua-t-elle. "Tu comptes pour moi et ce qui est en train de se passer entre nous n'a rien à voir avec tout ce que j'ai vécu auparavant. Les autres filles avec qui j'étais, je ne… je n'avais aucun sentiment pour elles, tu comprends ? Avec toi c'est différent et je ne te traiterai jamais comme elles…"

"Je sais, Emily." répondis-je sincèrement.

"J'ai couché avec plein de filles." continua-t-elle. "Et je ne me souviens même plus du nom de la plupart d'entre elles. Je ne me souviens plus du nom de celle qu'on a vue ce soir. Ce que j'ai vécu avec elles ne représente rien à mes yeux…"

Elle s'arrêta un moment, mais je la laissai continuer, ma main droite toujours posée sur son flan.

"Avec toi… c'est différent. C'est différent parce que je ressens un million de choses. Un million de choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant. Et c'est tellement agréable de ressentir tout ça que je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, tu comprends ? J'ai pas envie que demain tu te réveilles en te rendant compte que je n'en vaux pas la peine…"

Elle commençait à pleurer et je la rapprochai de moi, en la prenant délicatement dans mon étreinte.

"Je te promets de ne jamais te traiter comme je l'ai fait avec elles… J'ai pas envie que tu me quittes…"

Sa voix était tellement cassée à cause des larmes que ses derniers mots en étaient presque inaudibles. Je l'embrassai tendrement sur les lèvres pour lui retirer toute crainte qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant et je sentis qu'elle commençait à se relaxer doucement en se laissant entraîner dans le baiser.

"Je ne vais pas te quitter, Em." lui dis-je. "Oui, j'ai des fois peur de ne pas te suffire; oui, j'ai des fois peur que tu te rendes compte qu'il existe mieux que moi et que tu ailles voir ailleurs. Mais non, je ne vais pas te quitter pour ce que tu as fait dans ton passé."

"C'est vrai ?" demanda-t-elle, la voix toujours aussi faible.

"Oui." répondis-je en embrassant son front. "On fait tous des erreurs, Em. Tâche simplement de ne pas refaire les mêmes, d'accord ?"

Elle hocha la tête et je l'embrassai encore une fois, sur le front, ses lèvres, ses joues,… partout où il m'était possible d'accès pour pouvoir apaiser ses craintes. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'elle s'ouvre à moi, qu'elle ose me dire ce qui la tracassait. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il y avait encore pas mal de progrès à faire et qu'elle mettrait du temps avant de s'ouvrir complètement à moi, mais je savais à présent on pourrait prendre notre temps, car elle faisait chaque jour un peu plus de progrès, et je savais qu'un jour, elle finirait par se sentir suffisamment à l'aise pour tout me dire.

* * *

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, plutôt de bonne humeur. Il fallait avouer que je n'étais généralement pas du matin, et que je n'avais pas pour habitude de me réveiller avec quelqu'un dans mes bras. Ce quelqu'un avait d'ailleurs la tête posée sur mon torse et la bouche littéralement collée contre mon sein. J'essayais de ne pas rire, car je ne voulais surtout pas la réveiller et perturber ce qui était en train de se passer en ce moment. J'appréciais grandement le fait que même dans son sommeil, le corps d'Emily réagisse avec le mien. Inconsciemment peut-être, nos deux corps étaient attirés l'un par l'autre…?

Oh Naomi, depuis quand tu as des pensées aussi ridicules ? Ah oui, depuis que je suis tombée amoureuse de cette fille. Elle est magnifique il faut dire. Elle est véritablement parfaite et encore plus depuis notre conversation d'hier soir.

Emily commençait à remuer sous la couverture et sa respiration devint plus forte. Elle allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre et ça promettait d'être plutôt comique… Je caressai légèrement sa chevelure soyeuse et elle s'étira doucement puis reposa sa main sur mon ventre.

"Mmmmm…" murmura-t-elle.

Je sentis soudain ses lèvres déposer un doux baiser sur mon sein et je frissonnai légèrement. La sensation était si agréable qu'elle-même s'en rendit compte, si bien qu'elle recommença la manoeuvre plusieurs fois, jusqu'à sentir que mes seins devenaient durs comme de la pierre. Je sentis son piercing frotter plusieurs fois contre ma peau et ça me rendait dingue. J'avais envie d'elle, tellement envie d'elle.

"Em, s'il-te-plaît…" dis-je pour qu'elle passe à la vitesse supérieure.

Elle sembla avoir compris, car ses lèvres changèrent d'endroit pour rencontrer mon cou et elle se plaça au-dessus de moi, sa main gauche cherchant un chemin au milieu de mes cuisses.

"J'ai envie de toi…" murmura-t-elle dans le creux de mon cou.

J'étais à présent probablement trempée et Emily devait sûrement s'en apercevoir puisqu'elle avait à présent trouvé sa destination et commençait à opérer des mouvements lents qui suffisaient à me faire vibrer. Je poussais de légers grognements et je chuchotai son prénom chaque fois que ma bouche voulait sortir un son. Elle savait exactement comment me faire du bien et elle s'y prenait à la perfection.

"Emily…" dis-je inconsciemment lorsqu'elle accéléra le rythme.

"Naoms ?" demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque.

"T'arrêtes pas, bébé."

J'accrochai alors mes mains fermement autour de sa nuque et elle m'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres, tandis que mes hanches commencèrent à danser en rythme avec sa main. Je sentais l'orgasme se construire et il ne me faudrait alors pas longtemps avant que je crie son prénom à travers la pièce. Mais je voulais faire durer ce moment, et j'essayais donc de me contenir un maximum. J'allais perdre le contrôle, je savais que j'allais perdre le contrôle d'une seconde à l'autre, et elle savait comme moi qu'il faudrait un rien pour me faire hurler. Et elle semblait déjà connaître mon corps par coeur, car elle fit simplement pression avec son pouce sur mon clitoris pour me faire jouir.

"OOOH EMILY !"hurlai-je sans aucune retenue.

S'il restait encore quelqu'un dans l'appartement, cette personne entendrait sûrement. Les voisins entendraient sûrement ! Tout l'immeuble allait m'entendre tellement je criais son prénom de toutes mes forces. Ce n'était pas humain de me faire ressentir toutes ces choses. C'était absolument incroyable de se rendre compte à quel point une seule personne arrivait à nous faire revivre entièrement, à réveiller tous nos sens et à nous prouver qu'on comptait assez à ses yeux pour qu'elle puisse vouloir nous donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour qu'on puisse ressentir tout ça.

"Wow, Em…" dis-je à bout de souffle. "Je veux bien me réveiller comme ça tous les matins…"

Elle rit et embrassa doucement et tendrement mon visage, en commençant par mes joues, mon front, mon nez, puis ma bouche. C'était à la fois lent et passionné, chacune savourant ce baiser comme si c'était le dernier.

"Bonjour…" murmura-t-elle à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

"Salut." dis-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il nous fallut alors tout le courage du monde pour finalement décider de se lever. C'était en effet plutôt difficile de choisir d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner plutôt que de rester au lit toute la journée, mais puisqu'on entendit qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un debout dans la pièce d'à côté, on décida de s'habiller et de se lever.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je vis que Cook et Effy étaient tous les deux en train de se faire face; elle était accoudée sur la table et lui semblait très énervé.

"Un coup de fil, c'était trop demandé, _princesse_ ?" demanda Cook.

Elle ne répondit pas, et je décidai qu'il était probablement temps de faire irruption dans la pièce, car je détestais les voir s'engueuler (non pas que c'était déjà arrivé, mais les quelques secondes auxquelles je venais d'assister suffisaient amplement).

"Hey Eff." dis-je en lui souriant avant de me tourner vers Cook. "Bien dormi, Cook ?"

Je vis qu'il changea instantanément d'attitude en me voyant et j'étais heureuse de provoquer ça en lui.

"Mieux si je n'avais pas été réveillée par des '_Oh oui, Emily !_'." plaisanta-t-il et je devins toute rouge. "Je vais pas déranger plus longtemps…" ajouta-t-il. "À plus, Blondie."

Il marcha quelques pas dans ma direction et embrassa tendrement mon front et je le serrai dans mes bras, comme pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là pour lui s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Emily fit irruption dans la pièce et il la salua aussi avant de s'en aller, sans prendre le temps d'adresser un mot à Effy. Elle était d'ailleurs à nouveau silencieuse et sortit simplement deux mugs supplémentaires. Je ne savais jamais comment aborder une conversation sérieuse avec elle. J'attendais chaque fois qu'elle les inities et ce n'était pas souvent.

On prit notre petit déjeuner en silence. Emily n'avait toujours pas digéré l'histoire d'Effy et Freddie et lui lançait donc quelques fois quelques regards furieux, et je la stoppais aussitôt que ça lui prenait. Même si j'avais envie qu'Emily reste encore un peu, on avait toutes les deux pas mal de trucs à faire, dont deux dissertations à rendre et un exam courant de la semaine prochaine pour sa part. Emily rentra donc chez elle un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir échangé de nombreux baisers passionnés (qui auraient probablement fini dans mon lit encore une fois, si on n'avait pas été au milieu du couloir).

En retournant dans la pièce principale, je vis qu'Effy était encore devant son café, une clope à la main. Sa cigarette allait probablement déclencher les détecteurs de fumée si elle continuait.

"Eff, on a dit qu'on ne fumait qu'au balcon ?" lui dis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules. D'accord, je vois, elle avait probablement envie de me faire payer pour le comportement d'Emily ou bien défouler ses nerfs par rapport à sa conversation avec Cook…

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demandai-je.

Elle laissa échapper un rire et souffla la fumée contenue dans ses poumons.

"T'es sérieuse, là ?" demanda-t-elle et je hochai la tête, en attente de réponses. "Oh je sais pas, moi… J'hésite entre le fait que tu m'aies laissée seule lundi après-midi avec l'ex de mon copain qui ne peut pas me voir en peinture pour aller je sais pas où avec _ta_ copine; ou encore le fait que je me sois réveillée ce matin avec le mec que j'ai largué il y a quelques semaines endormi sur mon canapé; ou bien encore prendre un petit déjeuner avec une fille qui me déteste tellement qu'elle me lance des regards qui me donnaient simplement envie de lui coller une baffe."

J'étais sur le cul. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de tout ça. Ou du moins, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça la touchait autant. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû considéré un minimum mes options avant d'opérer des choix comme ceux-là, mais j'avais été trop égoïste.

"Alors ce qui se passe, c'est que j'aimerais qu'on établisse un certain nombre de règles." ajouta-t-elle. "Parce que c'est pas parce que madame est sur son petit nuage qu'elle peut se permettre de me faire subir tout ça, c'est clair ?"

Elle était énervée. Très énervée. Et elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Je hochai la tête et m'excusai.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Effy." dis-je. "Je te promets, ça ne se reproduira plus… J'avais pas envie de laisser Cook rentrer seul hier soir, et je ne savais pas en quels termes vous vous étiez quittés, parce que ni toi ni lui ne m'en avait jamais parlé, et je n'avais pas d'autres solutions… Et en ce qui concerne Emily et Katie, je ferai en sorte que ça n'arrive plus. Je suis sincèrement désolée."

Elle hocha la tête, apparemment satisfaite de ma promesse. Elle écrasa donc sa clope dans le cendrier comme pour me faire comprendre qu'on avait conclu un accord, et elle se leva de table. On avait jamais eu de véritables discussions sur la gestion de l'appart, savoir qui faisait la vaisselle, qui on avait le droit d'amener, si la musique qu'on écoutait était trop forte… Ça avait toujours été d'une simplicité, comme si vivre ensemble avait été naturel. Mais c'était un peu ça le problème aussi : on ne faisait que vivre ensemble, et je n'avais pas assez pris son problème en compte.

Dans l'après-midi, lorsque je reçus un message d'Emily, je décidai donc de lui expliquer mon "deal" avec Effy, et elle l'accepta sans questionner. J'allumai peu de temps plus tard mon ordinateur, et fus instantanément tentée de checker mon Facebook. Incroyable comme j'étais devenue accroc…

De nouvelles demandes d'ajout en amis, parmi elles, JJ et Grace. Je fus instantanément attirée par l'envie de regarder le profil de Grace, même si je savais que je ne devrais probablement pas. Je savais qu'Emily et elle ne se côtoyaient plus vraiment et que je ne devais pas m'en faire, mais j'avais envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette fille. À en voir ses récentes photos, elle avait vraiment l'air d'être une fille adorable. Je lui avais à peine adressé quelques mots, mais je devais avouer qu'elle avait l'air véritablement gentille, et ses photos ne faisaient que traduire ce que je pensais. Il y avait un certain nombre de photos d'elle et de son copain Rich, et je dus regardes dans de vieux albums pour trouver des photos qui dataient. Il y avait un album où apparaissait en couverture la tête d'Emily et elle, et je cliquai instantanément dessus.

Il devait y avoir une trentaine de photos, maximum, et elles étaient pour la plupart des photos du lac où m'avait emmenée Emily. Il y avait cinq photos d'elles ensemble. Mais contrairement à ce qu'avait raconté Katie, elles ne semblaient pas "amoureuses" selon moi. De façon tout à fait objective, elles semblaient proches, certes, mais il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre elles… Il y avait d'ailleurs quelques commentaires, qui dataient d'il y a seulement quelques mois, dont un d'Emily : "**Le bon vieux temps. ;) ça me manque tout ça!**" Il n'y avait pas de coeur ou pas de signe qu'elle éprouvait quelque sentiment pour elle…

J'étais encore en train d'analyser la situation bien trop profondément, alors que rien de tout ça n'était important… J'étais ridicule de penser une chose pareille, j'avais confiance en elle, et c'était absurde de croire qu'Emily l'aimait encore (en admettant qu'elle l'ait un jour aimée). Il fallait simplement que je lui fasse confiance et que j'attende qu'elle vienne m'en parler.

Au même moment, je vis d'ailleurs qu'il y avait une nouvelle demande en liste d'amis, et je cliquai donc dessus. Il s'agissait en fait d'_Emily Fitch_ qui voulait que je confirme notre "_nouvelle relation_". Je souris donc intérieurement, extrêmement fière et heureuse qu'elle veuille afficher notre relation "au grand jour". J'appuyai donc évidemment sur accepter et j'étais heureuse de voir que cette information apparaissait en grand sur ma page d'accueil. _Naomi Campbell est en couple avec Emily Fitch._

Alors que je m'étonnais de voir que cette nouvelle information attirait pas mal de curieux, la fenêtre du chat en ligne s'ouvrit et je vis un nouveau message d'_Emily Fitch_ : **Pas facile de bosser quand je ne pense qu'à toi. :(**

Pouvait-elle être plus adorable encore ? Je n'en étais pas sûre…

_Naomi Campbell_ : **M'en parle pas, j'arrive pas à penser à autre chose depuis ce matin! **

_Emily Fitch_ : **On se voit demain?**

_Naomi Campbell _: **Pourquoi pas ce soir? Effy est chez Freddie, elle ne rentrera probablement pas ce soir…**

_Emily Fitch_ : **Impossible… Mes parents ont invité Grace et ses parents pour le dîner. :/**

Elle s'était bien privée de me parler de ça… Non pas que c'était une information capitale… Mais tout de même… Et puis pourquoi j'étais soudainement jalouse, c'était ridicule !

_Naomi Campbell_ : **Tu passes la soirée avec Grace?**

_Emily Fitch_ : **Non, KATIE passe la soirée avec Grace. Pourquoi?**

_Naomi Campbell_ : **Pour savoir…**

_Emily Fitch_ : **Jalouse, Campbell? ;)**

_Naomi Campbell_ : **Oui.**

_Emily Fitch_ : **Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être… Crois-moi. T'as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier soir?**

_Naomi Campbell_ : **Non… mais j'aimerais que tu me parles d'elle un jour?**

_Emily Fitch_ : **Pourquoi?**

_Naomi Campbell_ : **Katie m'a dit pour vous deux.**

Je vis dans la discussion instantanée qu'Emily avait lu le message depuis près de cinq minutes, mais elle n'avait pas répondu. J'étais peut-être allée trop loin en lui racontant tout ça… Et peut-être l'avais-je vexée.

_Naomi Campbell_ : **Em?**

_Naomi Campbell_ : **Désolée, j'aurais pas du m'en mêler. Bonne soirée.**

_Emily Fitch_ : **Je suis remontée chercher mon câble pour brancher l'ordi, désolée. Je te dois une explication, je sais… Je te promets de t'expliquer. Passe chez moi demain?**

_Naomi Campbell_ : **Je veux pas t'obliger à en parler si t'en as pas envie…**

_Emily Fitch_ : **Non, t'as raison. T'as le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi. Ça n'aurait pas dû être Katie qui t'explique ce genre de choses…**

_Naomi Campbell_ : **Ça compte beaucoup pour moi que tu fasses autant d'efforts. x**

_Emily Fitch_ : **Et j'en ferai d'autres encore. ;) Faut que je file… À demain?**

_Naomi Campbell_ : **Oui, à demain :) Bonne soirée, Em xx**

_Emily Fitch_ : **Toi aussi Xx**

* * *

**A/N:** De nouvelles révélations en perspective ? :) Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! À la prochaine :D


	11. Chapitre 11 : Dîner et confessions

**A/N: **Puisque j'avais mis plus de temps à poster un nouveau chapitre la dernière fois, voici avec beaucoup d'avance, le chapitre 11 :) Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Laissez-moi votre opinion en fin de chapitre, merci ! :D

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: **Skins ne m'appartient pas. / I do not own Skins.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11****:** _Dîner et confessions._

Les deux notes de musique de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée des Fitch étaient toujours aussi plaisantes à entendre. Je savais qu'elles signifiaient que je pourrais voir Emily, je ne pouvais donc qu'adorer sonner à sa porte. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à m'ouvrir et je fus surprise de voir à quel point elle avait l'air anxieux. Elle me tira à l'intérieur et je lui lançai un regard confus.

"Mes parents veulent te rencontrer." dit-elle sérieusement.

Je commençai alors à paniquer. Certes, j'avais déjà techniquement rencontré ses parents, mais pas en tant que petite amie d'Emily Fitch… Elle avait d'ailleurs l'air aussi stressé que moi, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon angoisse. Je n'avais jamais rencontré les parents des personnes avec qui je sortais (je n'avais jamais eu de relation aussi sérieuse que celle-ci en même temps…) et le fait que je n'avais pas été prévenue de ce qui allait se passer me mettait encore plus mal à l'aise.

"T'en fais pas, c'est plus formel qu'autre chose." me rassura-t-elle. "J'ai parlé de toi hier soir, et ma mère a insisté pour que je te présente à eux… dans les formes. C'était jamais assez sérieux avant pour que je me permette de le faire et-"

"Em, ça va !" la coupai-je en souriant. "Ça se passera bien."

Elle hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres et je décidai de l'embrasser pour la calmer elle, mais aussi pour me calmer moi. J'essayais de ne pas trop éterniser ce baiser, car je savais qu'on avait toujours du mal à s'arrêter, mais Emily ne rendait pas les choses faciles, car elle me poussa contre la porte d'entrée pour pouvoir presser sa cuisse entre mes jambes et insérer sa langue dans ma bouche.

J'étais tellement emportée dans ce baiser, que je n'entendis pas le rire du frère d'Emily. Elle l'avait entendu et elle se défit rapidement de moi pour se retourner. Je vis qu'il se tenait sur les escaliers, son téléphone en main.

"Gordon McPherson m'avait dit de filmer la prochaine fois que tu ramènerais ta copine à la maison." se défendit-il. "Il a dit aussi que si je la complimentais assez, elle accepterait de coucher avec moi et que si j'arrivais à me taper une lesbienne-"

"VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, PUTAIN !" s'exclama Emily en marchant furieusement vers lui.

Mais il était trop rapide et remonta les escaliers à une allure folle. Je laissai échapper un rire et suivit Emily, qui allait monter les marches. Je la retins par le poignet et la retirai vers moi pour l'embrasser calmement. Elle se blottit alors contre moi, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle avait adopté un comportement comme ça au fil du temps. Mais encore une fois, elle allait probablement me donner des explications tôt ou tard.

Emily prit ensuite ma main et nous guida vers la cuisine. J'aperçus Rob assit sur une chaise en train de lire le journal, et Jenna faisait la vaisselle. Emily se racla alors la gorge pour indiquer notre présence et Rob fut le premier à nous accorder un large sourire.

"Ah Naomi, je suis heureux de te revoir !" dit-il en se levant.

"Moi aussi, monsieur Fitch…" dis-je, timidement.

Jenna se retourna alors, mais resta de marbre, me fixant de haut en bas. Elle me connaissait pourtant, j'étais déjà venue ici. Je ne sais pas si ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'Emily me tenait la main pour leur faire comprendre qu'on était ensemble, mais Jenna était presque sur le point de me défigurer.

"Naomi !" dit-elle en forçant un sourire. "Quelle surprise de te revoir ici."

Je serrai la main qu'elle venait de me tendre en arborant à mon tour un sourire crispé.

"Maman, Papa," commença Emily. "Naomi est ma petite amie."

"Merveilleux." dit Jenna (et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais toutes les peines du monde à croire qu'elle pensait).

"C'est génial, ça, Emsy !" affirma Rob, sincèrement. "Tu ne nous as jamais présenté personne, mais je dois dire que Naomi est splendide."

"Euh, merci monsieur Fitch." dis-je en rougissant.

"Oui, elle l'est." admit-elle. "On va dans ma chambre un moment, on peut peut-être manger ensemble ce soir ? Avec Naomi ? Puisque Katie n'est pas là…"

"Bonne idée, Emsy." répondit Rob.

Elle prit ensuite ma main et nous dirigea hors de la cuisine. J'entendis même Rob murmurer quelque chose à Jenna, sur le fait qu'il m'aimait bien, car il voyait un changement de comportement radical chez sa fille.

"Ton père est sympa." dis-je en entrant dans sa chambre.

"Oui." répondit-elle. "Je me suis toujours bien entendue _avec lui_."

"Et avec ta mère ?"

"C'est plus compliqué."

"Pourquoi ?" demandai-je et elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle devait m'expliquer plus en détails ce qui se passait.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment… _comme elle voudrait_…" dit-elle. "Elle préférerait que je sois comme Katie : aimer la mode, aimer me faire les ongles, aimer les garçons."

Elle marqua une pause et je vis dans son regard que ce n'était probablement pas facile pour elle d'en parler. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, l'encourageant à continuer.

"Et j'ai essayé pendant un temps… d'être comme Katie." continua-t-elle. "Toute mon enfance j'ai vécu dans l'ombre de ma soeur, et on ne peut pas dire que je vivais pleinement ma vie. Je faisais ce qu'elle me disait de faire et je la suivais comme son ombre parce que je n'avais personne d'autre à vrai dire… Jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Grace…"

Elle leva alors les yeux vers moi et je continuais de la fixer de façon neutre, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle pouvait se confier à moi sans que j'opère aucun jugement.

"J'avais quatorze ans et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais une amie à moi. Une amie qui n'était pas celle de Katie. Alors forcément, j'adorais être avec elle, parce que pour la première fois aussi, je pouvais être _moi_." expliqua-t-elle. "Pour la première fois, je n'étais plus seulement la soeur jumelle de Katie Fitch, j'étais Emily. Et ça me faisait un bien fou."

Elle marqua encore une pause, reprenant une inspiration avant de continuer :

"À l'époque, j'avais déjà des doutes sur ma sexualité. Je n'avais embrassé personne, mais je savais que j'étais naturellement plus attirée par les filles que par les mecs. Tous les acteurs et sportifs sur lesquels fantasmaient ma soeur ne me faisaient aucun effet… D'ailleurs, dans l'ancienne maison où on habitais, je partageais une chambre avec Katie et on reconnaissait tout de suite quel côté était le sien. Elle avait des posters de David Beckham et Robert Pattinson partout dans sa chambre, alors que moi j'avais accroché des affiches de Blondie, Rihanna et Kylie Minogue. J'avais fait croire à ma soeur que c'était parce que j'adorais leurs chansons, mais en réalité, je m'en foutais pas mal de ce que pouvait chanter Rihanna. Je les trouvais simplement magnifiques, tu vois ?"

Je hochai la tête en souriant, me rappelant très bien que j'étais pareille à cet âge-là…

"Bref, tout ça pour dire que je savais que j'avais tendance à fantasmer sur les filles, et je savais pertinemment que ma mère n'accepterait jamais ça. Ma soeur me disait sans cesse que je devais avoir un problème mental pour ne pas sortir avec des garçons comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire et je me suis mise en tête que l'homosexualité était effectivement une maladie mentale et que je devrais m'intéresser aux garçons."

"Mais c'est ridicule !" pensai-je à haute-voix.

"Je sais bien… Mais si tu avais vécu dans une famille comme la mienne tu comprendrais pourquoi je pensais de cette façon." avoua-t-elle. "Un jour, Grace m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'un garçon, Rich… Et contrairement à ce que les rumeurs disent à propos de ça, ou ce que ma soeur en a pensé, non je n'ai pas eu le coeur brisé. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse d'elle."

"Mais vous vous êtes embrassées…"

"Oui, c'est vrai." dit-elle. "Encore une fois, je pense que Katie a très mal interprété la situation… Peu de temps après qu'elle m'ait dit qu'elle était amoureuse de ce gars-là, je lui ai confié que j'étais probablement gay. Ça ne l'a pas gênée du tout, et ça ne l'a même pas surprise d'ailleurs… Le baiser qu'on a échangé lors de cette fête de fin d'année servait à rendre Rich jaloux… Ça a d'ailleurs marché, et depuis ils sont ensemble…"

"Mais Katie m'a dit qu'elle l'avait mal pris à l'époque ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?"

"J'allais y venir…" dit-elle. "Ce baiser était plus ou moins l'idée de Grace. Non pas que ça me dérangeait, parce qu'elle embrassait très bien et que je n'avais pas de sentiments amoureux pour elle. Ce qu'on avait pas prévu, c'était que Katie serait présente à ce moment-là. Je crois qu'elle se doutait depuis quelques temps que je devais probablement être lesbienne, mais le fait qu'elle me voit embrasser Grace a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase… Elle a hyper mal réagi après ça…"

"Oui, elle m'avait dit…" répondis-je. "Mais… pourquoi tu ne parles plus à Grace ?"

Elle soupira et joua avec les doigts de ma main pendant un moment.

"Comme je t'avais dit, Grace était ma seule véritable amie…" continua-t-elle. "Et j'attendais d'elle qu'elle me défende quand ma soeur s'énervait contre moi, en me balançant un tas d'insultes. Elle a alors tout expliqué à ma soeur… _Tout_. Elle lui a expliqué pourquoi on s'était embrassé et elle lui a aussi dit que j'étais lesbienne, et qu'il fallait qu'elle l'accepte."

"Et… où est le mal là-dedans ?"

"À l'époque, personne n'était au courant de ça. Et je savais très bien que ma soeur serait furieuse en l'apprenant… Et c'était le cas. Je ne voulais pas que Grace divulgue mon secret à ma soeur. Je voulais que ça reste entre elle et moi. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que c'était complètement idiot de lui en vouloir pour ça parce que sans elle je serais probablement encore en train de me mentir à moi-même… Mais à cette époque-là, je lui en ai voulu. Et j'ai arrêté de lui parler. Elle a donc commencé à sortir avec Rich et on a arrêté de se parler…"

"Mais… aujourd'hui, c'est différent… Je veux dire, tu m'as toi-même dit que Grace était l'amie de Katie… Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"

"Le temps change les gens, Naoms…" répondit-elle. "Katie a mûri, et Grace et moi avons pris des chemins différents qui ont fait que ma soeur et elle se sont rapprochées."

Je ne savais pas comment exprimer ma gratitude à ce moment précis. Je ne savais pas comment je pourrais la remercier pour m'avoir confié tout ça. J'attendis donc quelques secondes supplémentaires pour m'assurer qu'elle avait fini de parler, puis je lui dis :

"Merci de m'avoir raconté tous ces événements. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour toi…"

"Non, en effet…" dit-elle en souriant. "Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu en parler à quelqu'un… Ça me libère d'un poids…"

"Tu ne t'étais confiée à personne avant moi ?" demandai-je, surprise.

"Non…" dit-elle en secouant la tête. "Ceux qui sont au courant l'ont appris par Katie, _pas moi_."

"Ta mère a l'air d'accepter plus ou moins que tu sois gay, maintenant j'ai l'impression… Non ?"

"C'est une façade… Elle s'est faite à l'idée, mais elle ne m'acceptera jamais comme je suis… Mais au moins, contrairement à avant, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre et je vis ma sexualité comme je l'entends. Je ne tiens plus en compte ses commentaires…"

J'avais pu remarquer qu'il y avait de sacrées tensions entre elles, et leurs caractères diamétralement opposés ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses. Je ne pouvais cependant pas en vouloir à Emily de vouloir se rebeller contre sa mère. Je n'imaginais même pas comment j'aurais pu vivre une enfance avec une mère pareille…

"Et toi alors ?" demanda-t-elle en se couchant sur son lit. "Comment s'est passé ton coming-out ?"

"Il était bien plus calme que le tiens, je crois…" plaisantai-je en me couchant à ses côtés. "Je devais avoir quinze ans, pas plus, quand je me suis rendue compte qu'aucun mec ne me plaisait… J'avais couché avec un mec populaire de mon école, réputé pour être doué au pieu, mais il s'est avéré que je n'ai _absolument rien_ ressenti… Et même si je n'avais jamais rien fait avec une fille, j'étais donc persuadée que j'aimais les filles. Le lendemain, j'avais alors simplement dit à ma mère que j'avais quelque chose de super important à lui dire… Et je me souviens très distinctement de notre conversation… Elle m'avait demandé _'Bien, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'_ et je lui ai répondu _'Maman, j'aime les filles.'_ et ensuite elle a dit _'D'accord mon ange, mais je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas.' _alors quand je lui ai expliqué que c'était _ça_, la chose qui n'allait pas, elle m'a simplement dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel que de se sentir attiré sexuellement par tel ou tel sexe. Et que le fait que j'aime les filles n'avait rien d'anormal…"

"Oh ce que j'aurais aimé avoir une mère comme la tienne…"

"Hm, ne parle pas trop vite…" lui dis-je. "Je ne sais pas si tu aurais aimé entendre ta mère te raconter l'une de ses aventures sexuelles avec sa camarade de classe…"

"Elle t'a raconté ça ?!" demanda Emily en riant.

"Oui… Elle est même rentrée dans les détails en m'expliquant quelles positions seraient probablement désagréables avec une fille…"

"Oh mon Dieu !" s'exclama-t-elle en riant de plus belle. "Ta mère a l'air trop cool…"

"Oui… Quand elle n'invite pas tous les sans-abris à la maison, et quand elle ne m'embarrasse pas chaque fois que je ramène quelqu'un à la maison, elle est plutôt cool…"

"Tu ramènes souvent des gens à la maison ?" demanda-t-elle, d'une voix faible.

"Non… en fait, elle a seulement rencontré Cook… Mais ça a suffit pour que je sache que l'expérience n'était pas à refaire…"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Elle nous a d'abord fait un débat sur l'utilité des préservatifs, et nous a demandé de vérifier si celui qu'on utilisait n'était pas troué; puis quand elle s'est rappelée que j'étais gay et que je ne sortais pas avec Cook, elle l'a simplement serré dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il ne respire plus."

Emily se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable en essayant de dissimuler son rire derrière ses mains, et je lui donnais une légère claque sur l'abdomen pour qu'elle s'arrête de rire, mais rien à faire; je m'assis alors à califourchon sur son bassin et attaqua ses côtes. Elle rit de plus belle et essayait de me repousser, mais elle était complètement bloquée par ses rires. Lorsque je relâchai légèrement ma prise, Emily me surprit en échangeant nos places extrêmement rapidement, et je me retrouvai donc en-dessous d'elle, ayant perdu le contrôle.

La tournure qu'avait pris la situation n'avait plus rien à voir avec une petite bataille, et Emily l'avait remarqué autant que moi. Au lieu donc de me chatouiller sur les côtes, elle commença à caresser ma poitrine et mon sang se mit à bouillir. Très vite, on se retrouva toutes les deux en sous-vêtements à s'embrasser passionnément et même si je savais qu'on ne devait probablement pas entamer quelque chose comme ça maintenant, j'avais incroyablement envie d'elle, là tout de suite…

"_Les filles, le dîner est prêt._" appela la voix de Rob, derrière la porte.

J'empêchai un gémissement de sortir de ma bouche et me décollai d'Emily, qui rétorqua un "Ok !" avant de continuer à m'embrasser. Et il devenait pratiquement impossible de me contenir quand je sentis sa main caresser ma culotte.

"Allez, viens." dit-elle en s'écartant rapidement de moi.

Je fus surprise un moment, absolument incapable de bouger, puis levai ma tête et vis qu'Emily était en train de sourire en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure.

"Tu vas le payer, Fitch."

"J'espère bien…" dit-elle de cette voix qui me faisait trembler.

On se rhabilla du plus vite qu'on le put et on descendit main dans la main. La table était déjà prête et l'odeur du dîner ne sentait pas plus bon que la dernière fois. Je savais que Jenna n'était pas une excellente cuisinière, favorisant les repas diététiques à base de toute sorte de légumes dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Emily recula une chaise et m'invita à m'assoir et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en voyant qu'elle se donnait de la peine pour être un véritable gentleman. Rob s'assit ensuite en bout de table, du côté d'Emily et James vint nous rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard, en s'asseyant en face de moi.

"Soupe à la betrave et flan aux carottes." annonça fièrement Jenna.

"Tu nous nourris comme des rois, ma puce." répondit Rob.

Je me demandais s'il disait ça simplement pour faire plaisir à sa femme ou s'il appréciait vraiment sa cuisine. Emily et James, eux, se lancèrent un regard de dégoût qui prouvait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas hâte de manger leur dîner.

Étonnement, Jenna était restée presque muette durant tout le repas, et c'est Rob qui essayait de combler les blancs en racontant des anecdotes qui lui étaient arrivées durant cette semaine avec ses associés. Durant presque tout le dîner, James était en train de contempler ma poitrine comme s'il avait une vision à rayon X pour voir à travers mon t-shirt.

"Regarde ailleurs, sale pervers !" dit Emily en claquant des doigts dans la direction de son frère.

"Emily !" s'indigna Jenna.

"James !" s'exclama Rob au même moment.

"Je n'accepte pas un tel langage sous mon toit, c'est clair ?"

"Il matait les nichons de ma copine, merde !" se défendit-elle.

"C'est normal d'être curieux à mon âge." répondit James. "C'est madame McPherson qui l'a dit !"

"Mais j'emmerde les McPherson, ok ?!" s'exclama-t-elle.

"EMILY !" cria à nouveau sa mère.

"James, Emsy, calmez-vous." intervint Rob. "On ne va pas rendre Naomi mal à l'aise plus longtemps. Mangez ce que votre mère a préparé et je ne veux plus d'insultes."

Emily soupira et riva son regard sur son assiette, en écrasant son flan avec fourchette. Elle avait peu mangé et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était véritablement infect. Après avoir fini le dessert (heureusement, elle n'avait pas pu en préparer et nous avait proposé des yaourts allégés) j'avertis les Fitch que j'allais probablement devoir retourner à l'appart.

"Il fait nuit, reste dormir ici…" proposa Emily en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

"Vous avez cours demain, _Emily_." intervint Jenna lorsque j'allais répondre.

"Et alors ?" dit-elle sur le qui-vive. "On ira ensemble à la fac demain matin."

"Emsy a raison, chérie." dit Rob. "Il fait noir et je n'aimerais pas que Naomi marche seule jusqu'à chez elle…"

"Très bien !" répondit Jenna, énervée.

"COOL !" s'exclama James.

Son élan de joie me fit rire. Il avait beau être véritablement énervant quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du temps, il restait plutôt adorable malgré tout. Je remerciai donc les Fitch de m'accepter ici pour la nuit, aidai Emily à débarrasser les assiettes, puis on monta dans sa chambre.

"Putain…" souffla Emily en fermant la porte derrière elle. "Ma mère est vraiment pas croyable… Faudrait la faire interner ! Quand tu étais la super pote de Katie, elle ne faisait que dire du bien de toi, et maintenant qu'on est ensemble c'est comme si tu avais balancé dans le côté obscur et que tu étais soudainement le mal absolu !"

"Laisse-lui du temps, Em… Elle s'y fera."

"Elle ne s'y fera qu'à partir du moment où tu auras un pénis, _Naoms_."

Je haussai les épaules et me rapprochai d'elle en souriant. Je n'aimais pas la voir énervée, et je comptais bien ne pas la laisser dans cet état. Comme à chaque fois, l'envelopper dans mes bras suffisait à la calmer doucement. Comme chaque fois aussi, on avait évidemment du mal à se contenir et rester chacune dans l'étreinte de l'autre sans s'embrasser. J'avais sérieusement l'impression qu'Emily et moi étions tels deux aimants (oui, plutôt cliché, pas vrai ?) dans le sens où chacune de nous deux était constamment attirée par l'autre, incapable de se maîtriser même si on essayait. On n'était pourtant pas ensemble depuis si longtemps, mais il y avait cet espèce d'attirance mutuelle inexplicable qui nous unissait. Ou alors était-ce peut-être tout simplement moi qui était déjà trop amoureuse d'elle pour me rendre compte que j'étais la seule à remarquer ça.

"Si je me souviens bien, j'étais censée '_payer_' pour quelque chose…" me rappela-t-elle en gardant ses lèvres proches de mon cou.

"En effet…"

Je la guidai vers le lit en prenant son poignet puis l'allongeai dessus. Dessinant d'abord ses formes du bout des doigts, je décidai ensuite de plaquer ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour pouvoir embrasser son cou sans qu'elle opère une résistance. Je m'occupai ensuite de son t-shirt, que je retirai ainsi que son soutien-gorge, puis j'enlevai son pantalon et son expression devint instantanément sérieuse. J'embrassai alors avec passion sa poitrine, mes mains bloquant toujours les siennes, puis mes lèvres tracèrent une ligne droite le long de sa cage thoracique puis de son ventre jusqu'à son nombril. Là, je détachai mes mains des siennes et caressai son torse. J'entendis son souffle devenir court, m'indiquant qu'elle appréciait effectivement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Mes dents décidèrent alors de s'agripper à l'armature de sa culotte, et je levai légèrement le menton pour soulever son sous-vêtements. Je la sentis frémir et ses yeux cherchèrent instantanément les miens. Sa main droit se braqua alors sur sa culotte en un éclair, m'empêchant alors de la retirer, mais je ne comptais pas la laisser s'en sortir sur ce coup-là. Je pris donc à nouveau fermement ses poignets dans mes mains et la paralysai sur le lit. Elle se débattit, mais ne pouvait plus réellement bouger. Je pouvais donc à présent m'occuper d'Emily et lui montrer à quel point j'avais envie d'elle.

"NAOMI, STOP !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Je m'immoblisai et relâchai ses poignets. Elle changea de position, et se coucha en position de foetus sur son côté gauche. Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer et j'étais totalement perturbée. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je ne voulais surtout pas l'effrayer ou la blesser durant mes actions, c'était véritablement la dernière des choses que je souhaitais…

"Em, je suis désolée, je voulais pas… te rendre mal à l'aise…?" m'excusai-je, pas sûre de ce que j'étais censée dire.

Je me mis à ses côtés et posai délicatement ma main sur sa joue. Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement et cette vue m'attrista instantanément, puisque j'en étais la cause.

"Je suis désolée, Emily…" dis-je en caressant ses cheveux. "Je t'en prie, parle-moi, dis-moi que j'ai pas tout fait foirer…"

"Non, Naoms !" répondit-elle en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras. "C'est moi qui suis désolée. J'ai… j'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour… pour être totalement _prête_."

"Prête ?"

"C'est compliqué, d'accord ?" dit-elle doucement.

"D'accord." répondis-je.

Elle commença alors à me déshabiller et je n'opérai aucune résistance. Ses gestes étaient hésitants, comme si j'allais me briser à chaque instant. Lorsque j'étais enfin nue, j'avais pensé qu'elle gagnerait de la confiance et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à me faire hurler, mais au lieu de ça, elle se colla simplement à moi, posant sa tête contre mon torse en embrassant tendrement mon cou et enroula ses bras autour de moi de sorte à ce que je ne puisse pas me défaire d'elle.

"Naomi, je…" commença-t-elle avant de reprendre son souffle. "Je… je…"

"Em ?" l'encourageai-je à continuer.

"Tu comptes énormément pour moi." dit-elle après un moment.

"Toi aussi, Em. _Énormément_." répétai-je avant d'embrasser sa chevelure.

Bien sûr, je rêvais de pouvoir lui dire plus, de pouvoir lui dire combien je l'aimais. Mais ce soir plus que jamais, il m'était absolument interdit de le faire. Il restait encore cette espèce de barrière entre nous, ce petit quelque chose qui nous séparait et sur quoi je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus. C'était étrange à vrai dire. J'avais l'impression de faire un pas en avant et deux autres en arrière chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvrait à moi. Je lui faisais confiance cependant. Je ne remettais absolument pas sa parole en doute, car je savais pertinemment qu'elle m'avait dit la vérité concernant Grace. Mais je me demandais quand même ce qui avait pu se passer l'année dernière. J'avais d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de l'histoire avec Grace, mais les dates ne collaient pas… Je me souviens encore très bien de ma discussion avec Fred il y a quelques semaines. "_Après tout ce qu'elle a enduré l'année dernière avec Emily…_" Il ne pouvait donc pas faire référence à la même anecdote… Mais je voulais tellement savoir ! Il fallait que je sache… Les secrets autour de cette fille m'obsédaient, et me rendaient encore plus folle d'elle, jour après jour…

* * *

**A/N: **Hé non, tous les secrets n'ont pas été dévoilés... Je vous réserve encore pas mal de surprises à venir ;)


End file.
